More than a starlight Act 1
by Starart132
Summary: 3 spaklings try to escape the civil war of cybertron but they dissapeared from the living world. When they resurfaced, they discover the bots they loved once are not the same from they memories. They must survive in this new reality together or die alone.
1. Prologue part 1

_Author comments (AC): Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction. It's going to be a long series. I will contain some or a lot of errors because I'm a person how writes better in french. I chose to write in English for the maximum person to understand, love or hate my story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, it would be a more violent story and more difficult to understand good and evil. Also Cliffjumper will live for more than 5 minutes in the series. But I own Starlight, Tear and Blackswords. So ask permission because using them._

_Well enjoy the story._

**More than a starlight**

**Prologue part 1: Escaping to the blue planet**

"No, I don't want to leave you Sire." complain a young sparkling. "Why do I have to leave Cybertron?"

"Stop complaining my little Starlight, your damaging my audio receptors." Answer his Sire with a weak laugh. "You cannot stay here. It will soon be too dangerous to stay here. Also, I don't want to lose you to like her." His sire became sad as he think about his Mate. She would be proud of his Starlight.

They finally arrived at the platform. The platform has been prepared for the evacuation of the neutral and sparklings who doesn't want to participate to the upcoming rebellion. They are entering in the multiple spaceships calmly and slowly. After all, the civil war has only begun. The civil war is still just a few bomb exposing and more an influence war. Megatronus have started the uprising only a few orbital cycles ago and has agreed to let the evacuation proceed if his sparkling his also evacuated.

"Sire, let me stay with you. Please, I don't want to be away of you. Please, let me stay… I don't want to be alone without you." The sparkling sadly complain again as he tries to escape the servo of his Sire.

"Listen my little Starlight; I want you to be safe, if I lose you, I… I just don't know what I will do. You must go." He answers and hugs his sparkling at the same time. It's so hard for him not to cry. "You don't have to worry too much; they are other sparkling in the ship, you are not the only one who's going to be alone." Try to comfort his Starlight the best he could. They slowly proceed to the platform and approaching the spaceship to the destination to a blue planet with his inhabited by evolve being in another planet.

"But why do you have to stay?" Demanded his Starlight.

"Because I must stay and continued my research about what happen to her" He keeps trying to say her name because he knew his Starlight will cry if he says her name.

They finally reach the spaceship, the Imperion. The Imperion is a one floor ship. His size is gigantic, more than 2 Omega supreme on a berth back to back. The ship is black and purple, with a lot of window of course.

"Starlight… my little dear Starlight… I must go now… I'm sorry if…you know…feel like I've abandoned you…but…you are the most important and precious things in the universe and I… just want to assured your safety... Do you understand?" He moves his helm, meaning a yes. "You will always be in my spark, forever and ever." He releases his sparkling and moves him to the stairs, looking sadly at his sparkling. "Before you go, you mustn't forget that no one must know that you are a Pretender. It must be a secret, my little Starlight".

"But…"The sparkling hesitated and finally gave up. "Alright, I will go but promise me to call me when you could with the LRCM (Long range com. link)."

A guard, who watched the stairs of the ship, said "Your designation?"

The Sire of the sparkling answer: "Starscream and this is my Sparkling Starlight. I came here for the evacuation of my Sparkling."

The guard locked in his datapad, nob and indicate the stairs for Starlight.

"Before you go, says Starscream, I have a gift for you." His Sparkling became exited has he receive a datapad. "It contains all the information you need about this blue planet you will live for a few stellar cycle. I know how much you like learning new information and you big curiosity… like mine."

Starlight takes the datapad from Starscream claw and looks at his Sire and gives him a big smile, but Starscream knew is smile was fake because he will be not here.

Starscream give a long and last look to his Sparkling. He is so much similar to him, from his pede to his helm. The exception is the color. His chassis and his pede are blue. His helm is red. He has 4 long wings instead of 2 like him. The color of the wings is also red. The rest is gray like his. His optics is a little smaller than him and has a unique color in Cybertron; Green. His size is the half of Starscream. He is still young and will grow up. The worst is…without him. He won't see him for a long time…His poor Sparkling. At least, he will be in security away of the civil war.

Starlight takes the stairs and enters the Imperion more slowly than the other behind him but they understand he will be lonely. He enters the ship and search for a place to sit down. The seats are aligned vertically and horizontally. Each of the lined have 5 seats a lot of them are already been taken, so he begin his search. He doesn't want to be with any Mech and Femme, too old for him. He tries to found other Sparklings or at least… a place to be alone, no chance for him. He decides to sit in the back of the ship. Then he sees a big… from the looks of him, sparkling, if he's right. He has some resemblance with Megatronus the powerful gladiator, which he sees at the news. Except he his orange and his faceplate is… less creepy. His optics stares at him as he proceeds to the back of the ship.

"Sorry but all the seats are mine little one." The big Sparkling looks at him with an evil smile and takes all of the seats in the back with his right legs. His voice his grave, dangerous and provocative "Go finds another one."

"Well of course", answer Starlight a little scared. "I understand that your arf is big enough for all of the seats but…" The other big Sparkling faceplate shows sigh of displeasure because of the insult and make Starlight hesitated. "But I don't have the intention to give you any pleasure by listening to you. Only my Sire can give me some orders you arfole."

The big Sparkling began to laugh, than he laughs more and more lauder. That attracts the attention of the other passengers but then decided to ignore HIM. It's too risky. He then calm down and said:

"Well you sure have a lot of courage to insult me twice… Do you know who I am for insulting me that way without fear?"

"Maybe the Sparkling of Megatronus… You resemble him a lot." Said Starlight.

"Correct…You are an interesting bot. I like you little one, you, unlike the others passengers isn't afraid of me. My name is Blackswords and…"

"Starlight" interrupted Starlight.

"Hahaha. Well, have seats."Blackswords give some space to Starlight and give him a smile.

Starlight gladly sits next to him and they began to talk about everything and nothing. Time pass without any interruption until…

"Excuse me… can I sit with you" ask a femme Sparkling.

Both look at the femme and Blackswords push more or less gently Starlight to give some place next to him.

"Of course, no p-p-problem." Said Blackswords.

She sits between them and Starlight gives a better look. Not like the one Blackswords gives to her. It's an «I have a crush on you looks» he gave. She is 50% taller than him. (What this is how Starlight makes comparison). Her faceplate is pink, a little triangle form and has a gentle smile to both of them. Her Chassis is thin and also pink. Her thin arms and legs are blue and red. She gave her name, a strange one, Tear and we presented ourselves after her.

"So… who's take you to this ship?" ask Tear "For me, it's Orion Pax and Elita-1, my Sire and Carrier."

"For me, it's my Sire Starscream" answer Starlight with clear admiration.

"As for me, no one, I'm old enough to do it by myself. Also…, it's too risky for my Sire Megatronus to take me here in public. It's because of his «bad» reputation. Not because of some shame or anything like this." Said Blackswords with a sad tone.

"Hey, Megatronus, he's a friend of my Sire" said Tear "They talk a lot with each other's about this situation and the action to take to create a better world on Cybertron. And-"

The ship suddenly takes of the platform and began to move to his destination. The vibrations take the 3 by surprises. Blackswords falls first on the floor; Starlight falls on his and Teak on Starlight. They get up and look at the windows to say good bye at their creators. Blackswords suddenly saw is Sire on the roof of the building waving him. It gave a smile to Blackswords to see him. After the good-bye, the 3 retake they seats thinking about their creator and the sadness of their absence. But in their spark, they are with them. This time, Blackswords decide to be in the middle, between them. Starlight don't mind, he didn't care ass long he's with them… and he's also preoccupied of his sire.

Tear said, to put the end of the atmosphere: "well, we will reach the destination in 2 orbital cycles… so what do we do now?"

"That sucks, being force to sit down on our arf and do nothing for 2 orbital cycles." Blackswords said with little frustration. Suddenly he said "Well what do you have here little one, a…console? Do you have «full robot destruction game 4»…. No it's clearly not your type of game. «Maybe decapitation combat» or…"

"It's not a holo game console. It contains information about our destination, the blue planet." Said angrily Starlight, It's a datapad. How can you think it's a console… idiot?

"What did you say little one?" said Blackswords with a smile. A funny smile close to the big laugh he made earlier.

"Idiot. Because you keep calling me little one." Answer Starlight with a satisfied smile.

"So, what did the blue planet looks like?" interrupted Tear.

"Well, the information is old and…outdated of…10 000 Stellar cycle. It's at the end of the space discoveries era. Just before our golden age. This era seems to end soon. A false golden age from my analysing" Said Starlight, like a scientific. "Half of this planet is cover by ice. From what it seems… It won't be a problem anymore since the ice would have melt because of the atmospheric change of this planet by the-"

"That's too much complexe, I'm not that smart… neither an idiot." Said Blackswords. While hitting his helm with his servo. "It's too much complicated, but at least we don't have to worry about the ice."

"Maybe yes, maybe not. It depends of his atmosphere." Said Tear thoughtfully. Starlight nob. "Well…I'm tired. I'll go to recharge."

The two others also decide to go to recharge and close their optics.

Blackswords reopened his optics as he felled something on his chassis. The two others recharge on his chassis. They must have slipped in during their recharge. He decided to install them more comfortably on his chassis. Also, he covers them with his arms. The 2 others suddenly smile and have if they were reassured. It's like when they are in security with their creators. He made a smile in his possessor. He makes his two firsts friends…Two real friends. He never thinks he would make one in his life. He will protect them from everything. He's strong enough for that. He then falls into recharge with this decision.

_Well what do you think? Don't hesitate to give review except that I suck in English because I obliviously know that. The next part of the prologue is in construction, between my readings of other fanfiction and devil survivor 2, I advance pretty fast. Yes they have a great resemblance with their creators because it's easier to imagine they appearance. _


	2. Prologue part 2

AC: Here it is. The second and last part of the prologue. I wish you will like it. Also, don't worry; they will be more action and fighting sequence after the prologue. Well, have fun because I also have fun writing it.

** More than starlight **

**Prologue part 2: The…landing**

One orbital cycle later

Starlight awake for his recharge.

"… Wait, what I am doing on his chassis" whisper Starlight. He try to free himself delicately without awaken Blackswords. But he isn't strong enough to free himself from his arm… his arm! "Why haven't I feel his arm? Maybe I wasn't completely online."

Blackswords awake and look at Starlight. He saw in his optics a hint of panic. Maybe he didn't expect to be in his arm. So he let him go and also Tear before she's back online.

"So, did you have any dream during your recharge?" Demanded Blackswords.

"Well…no" Starlight answer after thinking for a while.

"Too bad! But me too. I have absolutely no dream." Said a little sadly Blackswords.

"Hum…hello guys… Oh… sorry Blackswords. I didn't mean to sleep on you. But… it was comfortable and also… it comforts me." She gets off from his chassis and sat on her seat. Blackswords smiled at her remark and Starlight, who would never admit it, think the same as her. "One orbital cycle until the arrival. What do we do?"

"Decapitation combats." Blackswords took of his console and starts to play the game.

"Wait a minute… you have a console AND-YOU-MIS-TAKE-IT-WITH-MY DA-TA-PAD. Idiot… super idiot." conclude Starlight.

"Shut your slag up." He responds.

"I need my dose of energon." Said Tear, trying to put an end to that useless confrontation, or stupidity, whatever comes first. "I guess you also need some energon."

"Sure" they both said happily.

Tear goes to take 3 cubes of energon, but a sudden taught came to her. I can't hide this from them…It became harder and harder to keep this a secret. One day, they will also know about my special T-cog. I must tell them the sooner I can. I don't want to hurt them. They are my friends…I think. At least the other cybertronian won't know about this… except… if I need to transform. Tear obtain the 3 cubes and return to her seat, her mind made up. When she was close enough she hear them talking about that game.

"You think it's fun to kill the opponent that way. It's impossible, disgusting and… rather…" hesitated Starlight with disgust in his face. "Ugly to kill him that way."

"You don't have any taste in holo games little one. You are not a warrior like me…even if I'm still in training." Countered Blackswords. He had a satisfied look when Starlight can't argue with that explanation… for now.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" replied Starlight.

"Here's your energon cube" intervene Tear before they continued arguing for nothing. They both take their energon cube and drink it. Tear return on her seat, drink her energon cube and ask "So you are a warrior, in training Blackswords. Who's trained you?"

"My creators…Until an accident. After this, it was only my Sire… I don't want to talk about the accident for now." Add Blackwords sadly his optics shows sigh of sadness and high level of hates. He calm down before he continued "They trained me well and when I reach my third state of development of a sparkling… they gave me a Black sword." Then he whispered: "I have it with me now. I never go anywhere without it. Don't ask how I pass the security control."

"How do you pass it?" ask Starlight with a smile.

"Secret." The other answer, a little annoyed by his question.

"Well, since we speak about secret, I also have one." Said timidly Tear. She then whispered: "Don't say this to anyone. I promised my creators not to speak this to anyone but I still want to share it with you. Well…you see… I am a…pretender."

"A p…."Was about to shout Blackswords until the 2 others shut him up with their hands. "Sorry I was surprised. Didn't expect to see one of them here, and sitting next to me."

"That means you aren't a pretender right Blackswords." Said Starlight and the other nob. "What are the odds, I'm also…" He checks Blackswords before saying it, in case of another shouting. "A pretender."

"So… you are both pretenders. Which are extremely rare on Cybertron. I'm between the two of you in a big ship. That's impossible. Totally impossible and yet… it happened." Said Blackswords with great concern. "Now I understand your hesitation Tear, it's a big secret and some crazy cybertronian want to study you… by dissection."

"That's why it's a secret." She answer

"Thank you for thrusting me, I didn't even expect you said one of your big secret that soon. So… what is a pretender? I have the general knowledge but not the specific information about the cause of the existence of a pretender."

"Well" the 2 pretenders said.

"I will explain Starlight" Said Tear. "A pretender is a bots with a T-cog that doesn't function the same way as the other bots, which have a normal T-cog. You're T-cog permitted your kind to take form of different vehicles aerial or terrestrial." Blackswords nob. "But our T-cog doesn't work that way. With this, we can take the form of any being or create a form of that kind of being by extracting their code. They can be mechanical being like us or biological being…Which is weird if you ask me. Also, the size of the being is not important since we take their size, bigger or smaller than our original form."

After a moment of silence Blackswords demand Tear to explain again before he fully understand what the ability of a pretender are. Starlight makes no comment about it since it's a little complicated and he knows that he's demand was normal. It's difficult to accept this fact and the non-logical element in it.

Then Blackswords continue to play his game after a moment to accept the explanation. He doesn't make any judgment on them, like they were normal. His reaction put at ease the pressure on their spark.

Starlight decides to continue reading his datapad about their destination. The blue planet is inhabited…by intelligent being, 10 000 orbital cycles ago. Would it be different today? I'm not sure about that. But one thing is sure, the beings of this planet are biological and there are a lot of them on this planet. It would be interesting to analyses their natural lives on this planet. How they react to each other presence, their perception of their environment and the perception of the planet? If… they are smart enough. A planet to discover, so much information I can make, so much to say to sire about this journey… If only you were with me. If only…

"Dammit I lost…I can't believe It." A frustrated Blackswords says.

This put an end to Starlight though and said "Calm down… it's just a stupid game."

"Wow. I didn't see the time passing. It's already time to recharge." Intervenes Tear.

"So soon, not a half stellar cycle have past." Says Blackswords.

"We should be ready before the landing so it thinks it's the time." She counters.

He gives in and they went to recharge.

* * *

><p>Half stellar cycles before landing<p>

It's been to stellar cycles since they awake. They went to their occupation until…

"I don't know why but I'm getting nervous. Is it the thought of the destination or…"Said Starlight.

"It's your processor. We should be careful. My creators teach me the way of a gladiator and they said to always trust those felling out of place." Warn Blackswords.

The 3 watch carefully around them but sees nothing. Even so they can't relax and it seems the other passengers are also nervous. Something is wrong here.

Time pass. Then… the destination is visible by the windows: The blue planet. Starlight supposition was right; it's no longer cover by ice. Suddenly his LRCM (Long range com. link) activated.

"Starlight… It's me." Starlight recognizes his Sire, his voice seems like he's in panics Starlight get up in the alley. "Get out of-"

Suddenly, the middle of the ship exposed. The explosions throw Starlight on a window on the back of the ship, damage it and Starlight went in stasis. The passengers who survive the explosion began to panic and a second explosion; in front of the ship this time, kill a lot of them. Blackswords knew he don't have much time. He took Tear and Starlight go at the back of the ship, kick the window with all his strength. He broke the window and jump into space. When he looks again at the remaining of the ship he saw with horror a bomb under the ship, the zone where they were sitting, and it exploded, completely destroying the ship. The Imperion has been destroyed with all of his passengers. The explosion pushes the 3 of them in the direction of the planet and they began to enter the atmosphere. Their temperatures rise quickly in their bodies and their cooling vents went in overdrive to stabilize their body to stabilize their temperature at their limited capacities. Blackswords change position. He moves his body in a way which he took much of the effect of the fall in in the atmosphere. They crashed in a zone covered by ice. Blackswords took most of the impact with his back by protecting the other 2. The ice doesn't support the impact, luckily for Blackswords, the ice was fragile. The impact put the 2 online bots in stasis in the cold water.

* * *

><p>Later the 3 went back online but the danger was still there. Their bodies were in a dangerously low temperature and keep drooping. Blackswords give a sigh at Starlight and Tear. They understood and they hang on his tank. Blackswords swims until his faceplate hits the ice. The ice has reformed since they've crashed. Blackswords punch the ice with all his strength but it was useless. He can't break the ice. The water slowed is movement and the cold have weak him and affected his articulation. With the last of his strength, he turned around and hug is 2 friends until the 3 went offline. Freeze in the ice. Freeze in time. Alone in the ice. Alone on this planet. Without those their love. Without seeing the new Cybertron promised by Megatronus.<p>

* * *

><p>? : "Dammit. I've lost the life signals of those 2. They must have perished. At least the perfect creator is still alive. My plan can still work on. But first their killer must perish. He cannot kill one of mine own kind without consequence. One day…one day you… will learn the true despair murderers." He thought of the 2 he lost. He isn't mad at those who created them. He knew they make the best choice they can. The entire fault is him.<p>

* * *

><p>AC: Sorry if it's shorten than the first part of the prologue but I've write what I need to write. Well don't hesitated to give me some review. Just one question you can answer in your review: What do you think it will happen if biological dead bodies are in contact with dark energon? I have already my idea and you will see it later in the stories. (Spoilers)<p>

Who is the mysterious being? Like I'll tell you. You're smart enough to know a part of what he's talking about. I know it's a little stereotype but… I must keep your imagination online. Well the first chapter will be coming soon. I will try to make one per weeks minimum. Can't promise anything.


	3. Chapter 1

AC: It's time for you to discover my first chapter. I wish you like it.

One solar cycle = one hour

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

**More than a starlight**

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

5 000 stellar cycles later

A lot of time pass, trapped in the ice, until the ice began to melt. The cause: the planet natural temperature has raised enough for this phenomenon. The ice broken, taking with it is 3 prisoners. It moves on the ocean down to the south, down to the south. The ice kept melting, floating in the water when the temperature kept rising. Eventually, they broke free. They began to sink in the water deeper and deeper in the water. The deeper they sink, the cooler the water became. Suddenly, the bigger one, Blackswords went out of his stasis. He became aware of the critical situation there in. He took the two others with his left arm and swim to the surface. When he reaches the surface, the cold water wasn't a treat anymore. He swims to the west direction and his optics saw a land. The perception of a future secure place for his friends gives him more strength. He reaches his destination and put his friends on the…sands. He became worried when his friends stayed in stasis for too much time.

"Please…come back to me. You are not offline. I know you are only in stasis. Please… COME BACK." They did not wake up. Blackswords decide to search for energon. _Maybe it will help them. I must find some…Good! I detect some…here._ He found some energon took a little for him and the rest is for his friends. _That will be enough for now._ He shares the rest of the energon to the 2 bots. He opens their denta and put slowly a small portion of energon until he gave all the energon he have. He waited and waited for 2 solar cycles. They still in stasis and don't come back.

"Please…Primus, help them…" Has he loss all hope. He's falling into great sadness and despair. "Primus…I'm…dammit I can't believe I'll say this…but…Primus…I'm…I'm…begging you, SAVE THEM."

"Understood." Said a voice coming of nowhere.

"Who?..."

A shining light blind Blackswords for a few nanoclic and then Starlight and Tear began moving. They were finally online. Tear sat on the sand but… Starlight has some difficulties. His wings are trap in the sand and he must use most of his strength to free himself in a ridiculous way. Suddenly, Blackswords hug them, crying of joy.

"Thank you Primus… they're saved."

"Hey, release…us…It hurt." Said Starlight. Tear also painfully nob.

Blackswords release them but he keeps crying.

"That's… weird" Said Starlight about Blackswords crying. But he was happy to see he's alright.

"It's alright… you can calm down" Said Tear.

"I tough I lost you 2…I…I didn't want to lose any of you. I…I know you for little time but I…I don't know what I'll do…without you…I thought I failed to protect you…I'm so glad you're online." He said sadly and happily.

"A big idiot you are… You have done more than anyone." Response Starlight.

"Wait… Blackswords…turn around." He did what Tear asks and she examines his back. "Good, no big damage…you're a solid bots. You survive a great impact without being broken…You doesn't need any medical attention. But be careful your back is more fragile for now. 5 to 10 solar cycles will be enough to completely heal your back."

Blackswords stop crying, all the pain, worried and despair he felt his gone… He's sure of it. He ear someone with his audio receptor. No one else is here when he beg Primus. _Primus, thank you._

"Wait… where's my LRCM?" Said Starlight.

"It must be broken by the explosion on the ship" answer Blackswords.

"Dammit I can't call anyone for help…But my datapad is intact."

"**I don't care** for this **scrap** **datapad**. My console is lost or broken. "Said out loud Blackswords.

"Okay…we have to act by ourselves and…constructed our own LRCM. The console is not important. You can always buy a new one." Said Tear.

"Ok. So… what do we do for now?" ask Blackswords.

"We should recharge and then…explore the sector. Better know where we are before doing anything else." Answer Tear.

"Alright then…both of you…you can recharge…I'll stay online and watch… After 6 solar cycles…It will be your turn Starlight. We are not sure if some big vicious being is hiding out there. Better keep a close watch during the time we are on recharge." Said Blackswords.

"Alright" They both agreed.

"Wait… Did you call me Starlight?"

"No I said little one. Un-der-stood" he replied.

Then… they went into recharge and Blackswords watch at them. Overjoy by their safety. _What would I be if I lost them? I don't want to know. Their online. It's all I need to know. No one would hurt them. Not in my watch._

**Starlight dream**

In a strange sanctuary, he was alone… no one was here. Only him… Alone. He tries to exit this place but he cannot exit the sanctuary because there no ground outside. The sanctuary is…Floating!

"Welcome, young one." Said a voice. Interrupting is observation

"Who's here?" Starlight answer, afraid.

"I'm…you don't need to know my name now. I'm glad you 3 are alive."

_O-kay…this dream is just scrap._ Thought Starlight

"I must warn you." Said the voice. "Someone is after you..."

"What the…why? I'm just a sparkling. I've done NOTHING wrong."

"**AND** after Tear. Didn't you learn you mustn't interrupt other bots when there speaking?"

"Well yes but…Why he's after us?"

"He's here because you are…"

"Wake up little one." Blackwords voice said. Covering the rest of the voice sentence.

The sanctuary began to fade away.

"Starlight…Be careful… do not let your optics deceive you. Do not let your memories broke you. Believe in your spark. Do not let him broke you shining light. We shall meet again when you are ready." The voice whispered to his audio receptors…A compassionate voice. But no one was close to him.

The sanctuary disappears as him.

**Online world**

Starlight optics open has he gone online.

"Good. I can finally recharge." Said Blackswords. He then close his optic, lay down on the sand and went in recharge.

Starlight thought about the voice. _What is after me? Maybe it's just a weird dream. After all, we've been frozen for…a long…or a short time. I'm just overthinking it. A dream doesn't have any sense. _But the fear is not gone. _Someone is after me?_ He began to panic. Without knowing what to do to calm down because of his thought, he put his helm on Blackswords chestplate. Blackswords, in recharge, put his arm around him…That's all what Starlight needs. He hears the spark beat from Blackswords on his audio receptor. It calms him, comforts him. He looks at Blackswords from his position. He knew he will protect him. But also Tear. Then, he looks at her. If Tear wasn't here… He wonders if he would be this close with Blackswords. She's always calm them when they argue about everything. She's a friend, but also like a carrier to him. She can calm their fury but also she gave them her strength and comforts them when their feelings are hurt. Just like Blackswords sadness. Then… he saw some light. He saw a big star shining at them. He then realise that when they've went online, the star was fading away, in the water of this planet. Only 2 solar cycles and he'll wake them up.

**Blackswords dream**

He was in a sanctuary. He was alone. The sanctuary wasn't interesting at all for him. So he just sat and waits for this stupid dream to end.

"Welcome young one" Said a voice.

"…It's you… you're the one who answer my prayers. Thank you again. "Said Blackswords recognising the voice. "…Are you Primus?"

"Maybe yes… Maybe not." Chuckle the voice. An answer that doesn't satisfied Blackswords. "It's not the time for the answer. I'm here to give you a warning. You must know that your 2 friends are in danger. Someone is after them."

"WHAT! I must wake up. They need me." panicked Blackswords.

"Don't worry…the danger isn't immediate. But, you must protect them, just like you have done before. But…you will need them…they can protect you again your pain…Spark pain."

"What? ...Understood. That's my intention anyway, about the protection thing."

"We will meet again. One day, with your friends, we will meet again."

The sanctuary fades away, as he goes online.

**Tear dream**

She was in a sanctuary, a strange one. No one is here. She decides to explore the sanctuary. She discovers that this sanctuary is floating in a blue and red sky.

"Welcome young one" Said a voice.

"Why did I get the feeling you said the same sentence before?" Ask tear.

"…Well…It's true. But that's **not** important. I'm here to give you a warning. Someone is after you and Starlight. The reason is…" The voice sighs. "I will tell you later. It's important that the 3 of you are together when I explained it." Said the voice.

"Thank you for the warning." Said Tear.

"You're welcome. Remember... my last warning…Your 2 friends will soon need you the most. Great pain awaits them. Great torment awaits them. You must always be by their side. If you're not here… they will lose all hope. Good-bye for now."

The Sanctuary fades as he said those last sentences.

**2 solar cycles later**

Starlight was about to awake them when they went online before he can do it. _Scrap. _Blackswords saw Starlight helm on his chestplate. He releases him and they sat, staring at each other's. The three decide not speaking of their dream to the others. After all, it's just a dream.

"So, it's time for exploration." Said Starlight. The other nob and get up.

They are moving deeper in the land without a word, discovering their environment. Starlight watches closely the tree then… some flying organic flee from the tree surprising Starlight and he falls on his arf. This makes Blackswords and Tear laugh. Then they continued walking until they reach a sector where came a lot sounds. They hide themselves, the best they could, especially hard for Blackswords because of his big size, and they saw biped organics, intelligent biped organics. Some enters in vehicles, resemble a little like some of the cybertronians ground vehicle transformations. Others are talking a strange language they cannot understand.

"Okay…this planet wasn't supposed to be inhabited by intelligent being." Complained Blackswords. "Who's the idiot who write that in the datapad?"

"Well…"Starlight check his datapad, wondering who this idiot is. He then saw the name: Starscream, his sire. "Well…hum…I don't find the name." He said quickly.

"Alright, I know what we must do." Said Tear. "Starlight and I will use our T-cog to collect enough code create one of their form, a unique form of our own. After this, we will found a vehicle that would be useful for you Blackswords. Does anyone have an objection?"

The 2 sparkling answer negatively. Then, Tear and Starlight approached slowly and discreetly. When they are at their range, they collect their code, a thousand of code. After, they return to their hiding spot the same way to Blackswords.

"Alright, the time has come" Said Starlight. Tear nob and Blackswords watch carefully what's going to happen.

Both tear and Starlight said: "Pretender, organic form." Then, they transformed in those biped form.

Starlight is 3, 5 feet tall, male gender. He has long blond hair; he wore a blue t-shit and a pair of red shorts. His eyes were still green, like his optics. His body isn't muscular like him. He appears like a young being of that organic species, midway form being fully developed.

Tear is 5 feet tall, female gender, short black hair. She wore a t-shirts color white plus 2 pink heart, one on each breast and a shorts brown skirt. Her body is also not muscular. She's appearing young, in the beginning of the four level stages like in her cybertronian form.

"So… what do you think?" Ask Starlight nervously.

"It's awesome, totally awesome. Too bad I can't do it." Answer excitedly Blackswords.

"Perfect, now all we need is to find for Blackswords a vehicle form." Said Tear.

"Let's see if I can find an aerial form rather than those ground vehicles. I prefer flying than rolling."

The two pretenders retake they cybertronian form. They then move on await from that…city estimate the trio. They continued to move on, more carefully this time since they've saw those intelligent organics.

**3 solar cycles later**

They reach a territory of… building which seems like…a military zone. From their hiding point, they could see some vehicle with a long…canon or something similar. Then Blackswords saw a big plane. The plane he wants to transform.

"Alright, this plane looks perfect for me." He said.

"Which one?" Ask Tear.

"It's the bigger plane over there." Blackswords point to the big plane. "From its size… it seems like a…bombardier…maybe. It depends of what the organics do with it. Anyways, it's time for a scan."

"Wait, it's too risky, don't you see the security and you are not invisible or smaller like us idiot." Said Starlight.

"Relax, they won't see me. I can have some discretion too you know." He began his approach in the military base.

Starlight thought: _Yeah…discrete like omega supreme trying to spy the high council from inside. It's impossible._

Starlight quietly laughs about his thought as he watches Blackswords approaching the big plane. He succeeds his infiltration without being spotted by the organics. That's a miracle for sure.

He was in range and began to scan the big plane. One he finished he turn his back and he ear a big sound in his audio receptors. He saw vehicles taking position around him and points their canon at him. The organics points some weapon in his direction and saw some flying vehicle moving around him and taking position.

"SLAG" Was all could say Blackswords.

AC: Well how do you thinks this will go for Blackswords? Not the time for me to answer. Wait for the next chapter.

The organic form I gave for Tear is very similar to one of the principal characters from persona 2 innocent sin and persona 2 eternal punishments. She is my favorite character from all of the videogames. Her name is Maya and she is one of my bases for the creation of Tear. I shall curse those who hate Maya, really. Even if the curse do nothing and makes me feel like an idiot and act like an idiot I'll curse you.

It continues on the chapter 2: Meeting the autobots.

The first battle of this series will begin.


	4. Chapter 2

AC: I hope you like my story. You shall discover my first battle in this chapter. Some information I give some hint in this chapter about more important elements in the stories in the future. I will soon modify the stories title because I will divide it. The story became bigger and bigger with new idea that came to me. The story will be divided into 3 or 4 acts separate by times. Also, I won't follow the original story lines of transformers prime because it will break the rhythm of the stories. Well enjoy.

One solar cycle = one hour

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 2: Meet the autobots**

**Autobot Base**

At the autobot base, only Ratchet and Cliffjumper were present at the time. Both were in the control room arguing about the 3 humans who recently come to the base; Jack, Miko and Rafael. From Cliffjumper point of view, Ratchet doesn't like Miko's personality, the 2 others; he didn't like their presence that's all. From Cliffjumper point of view, he didn't see the situation this way. Jack reminds him of Optimus Prime by his maturity. He's a natural good guy who likes to help other people. Miko personality, even if it causes troubles, seems to raise the moral of the autobots and their motivation on their mission. Even when a mission is partially a failure, Miko make it feel like…she just give them a smile with her words and put an end of their dark and sad thoughts. Raf is a very intelligent boy who as great talent with computer and can understood Bumblebee. But something worried him about Raf; it's like… a hidden danger, like what the human call: a Pandora Box, inside Raf. He doesn't know the cause of this feeling but it must be a mistake. After all sometimes, he judge people to fast and jump to conclusion. Which cause a lot of troubles for his comrade. "This is agent Fowler, his Optimus Prime here?" ask the agent.

"Not for the moment, he's doing his routine patrol with Arcee." Answer Ratchet.

"Dammit that's not the best time for patrol. You must tell Optimus to come back here **NOW**!"

"What's the situation? I can deal with any problem." Said Cliffjumper.

"We got a con on a military base in Florida." Said Fowler.

"WHAT, how could that be? They've never been to Florida. This sector is too low on energon for they interest." Said Ratchet unsure of the events.

"Well it happens and the con doesn't seem to act, for now, but we must ready for anything."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll deal with this problem." Said Cliffjumper.

"Wait! I just got a report from the base. It seems the con is surrender. He put his hands up and don't move…From his reaction of the military demanded…it seems he don't understand a word of what we said."

"That's impossible. The con and we have an automatic translation in our program since we came on earth. Unless they didn't receive the program. Which isn't unusual." Said Ratchet.

"Send me there Ratchet and I will talk with him." Said cliffjumper.

Ratchet opens the groundbridge and Cliffjumper reach his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiding spot Outside of the military base<strong>

"Well we have a problem." Said Starlight not very surprised from that situation. "It seems the military caught him."

"As long as he don't attack them, the problem won't get worsen." Said Tear.

"I can hear them but…WHAT THE SLAG ARE THEY SAYING? I just don't understand this scrap." Said Starlight frustrated.

"We can't do anything. If we come in our true form, they attack us. If we take our human form, we won't understand them… Let's be positive and a solution would come naturally." Said tear.

"Positive, the…Blackswords decide to surrender. He did something intelligent, for once. Primus must be with us." Said Starlight.

"Lock, it's a Spacebridge." Said Tear.

"Don't think so…the energy release isn't the same." Counter Starlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Base<strong>

Blackswords raise his hands. It's the only thing he can do. The thing the bipeds said have no sense to him so he surrenders. If he doesn't fight, he won't cause trouble for his 2 friends. Then he saw a Spacebridge (He thinks it is). He saw a bots coming in his direction. He was red, a full ground up mech. He was smaller, compare to him, and he has…horn on his heads. _Ridiculous…and original his horn. I should talk to him. He understand our language, unless his receptors his malfunctioning._ Then he saw him. His expression passes from exited to furious. _This is bad. _He then charge on him. Without any other choice, Blackswords choose to fight. He took his Blackswords, hiding in his legs, and tries to afraid the bots and evades the battle by his battle stance and an aggressive look on him. It didn't work. The other mech charge on his tanks, Blackswords force himself to keep the energon in his tank, with his horn, and punch his on his faceplate. _Play times is over. _Blackswords block his next attack and kick him on his chestplate. The other bots took his gun out and fire at him. Blackswords dodge a few blasts but one laser hit him too low on his tank, directly on his sensible spot. _By the accused Unicron slag that hurt so much. _He try ignored the pain the best he could but he put his left and on the damage section. He dropped his guard and the other bots charge at him. He jump and kicked his faceplate. Then he punches his chestplate 3 times. Blackswords took his hand and cut half of it with his swords. Then they heard a voice said in cybertronian: "ENOUGH!"

Both at them look at the source of the voice. A cybertronain, same size at him, blue and red look at them.

"Cliffjumper, don't you see he doesn't have a decepticon insignia. He's a neutral."

"But you see his face it's-"want to counter this Cliffjumper, with a painful voice cause by the sword, but the other bots said:

"**He isn't Megatron**. Don't you see he's a sparkling? It's clear enough!"

"Well…!" His voice was too high from his normal voice. _That damn hit_. He corrects his vocaliser and said angrily: "Well, I don't know who this mech is but you really hit me in the forbidden section JUST FOR A MISUNDERSTANDING. YOU SLAG OFF IDIOT!"

"I'm truly sorry for my friend's behavior but... are you alright… except for that injury."

"Yeah, he didn't pierce my protection plate." Said more calmly Blackswords. "Wait…no that I think about your presence here it means…! Are you survivors of the Imperion…no… I didn't recall you being here. Are you here to search us, is the civil war is over? Is all bots truly equal now?"

"What the slag are you saying?" ask Cliffjumper.

"The Imperion?" Said the other bots with a little sigh of…hope?

"Yes!"

"Will you come with us; there is a lot of explanation to give." Said the big bots. "Are you the only survivor of the ship?"

"No, wait a moment" Blackswords try to use his comp. but he remember they didn't give their comp link for communication. He then uses his hands to call them and the other 2 come to their position.

"Well hello." Said Starlight timidly as he watches the other 2 bigger bots. "What is your designation?"

"Optimus Prime" said the bigger one.

"Cliffjumper" Said the red horn one. "Well what's yours?"

"Blackswords"

"Mine is Starlight."

"And mine is Tear."

"Tear." Said the big one. Tear look at him closer. _Wait…it's…Orion Pax? Is it him? I should wait that we are alone before talking to him._

"Are you ready to come?" ask Optimus. The 3 nob affirmatively. "Ratchet opens the groundbridge."

"I told you Tear, it's not a spacebridge." Said Starlight.

"Yeah, yeah." She answers when they enter the groundbridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

"So your back" said Ratchet. He saw the 3 sparkling with them and said with surprise: "Sparkling! Here on this planet! How is that even possible?"

The 3 sparkling look at each other's and Starlight answer:

"Are you an idiot?" This makes Ratchet angry. "We've been in the evacuation group at the beginning of the civil war."

"That also impossible! Do you know how many stellar cycles you disappeared?" said Ratchet with a high volume.

"We don't know" said Tear. "Maybe 2 or 3 stellar cycles."

"By Primus no, it's been 5000 stellar cycles. 5000! You shouldn't been a sparkling anymore."

"What?" Said the 3 sparkling surprised.

"What happened to you?" ask Optimus. "Since your departure from Cybertron. Maybe the answer is here."

The 3 sparkling explain their story without talking about their creator (They didn't ask), and that the 2 of them are Pretenders.

"I see." Said Optimus.

"The time they've been freezing must have suspended their life, so their development has been stopped." Said Ratchet.

"I also came from the same conclusion" Said Starlight.

"That's because I said it."

"No, it's because I have the best teacher."

"Who's this great teacher of yours?"

"My sire, Starscream of course." Answer Starlight.

The 3 autobots are silent by this answer. They said nothing.

"…Is he that famous? He can't be unknown. He's a genius. He must still be on Cybertron. I have to go look for him."

"I'm sorry but we can't return on Cybertron." Said Optimus. He decided to not speak about Starscream. He doesn't want to hurt him.

"Why?" Said Starlight with a sad look.

"Because…" He has no choice but to tell the true about Cybertron but before that. "Before I ask… Who are your creators?"

"Orion Pax and Elita-1" Said Tear. She confirms what he thought. Ratchet and Cliffjumper look at Optimus and they thought: _He has a sparkling, with Starscream sparkling. _

"Since Starlight already said it except from his carrier. My carrier is Lightsaber and my sire is Megatronus, the gladiator and the revolutionary hero of Cybertron."

This time, the 3 autobots are completely surprised, Megatron sparkling is still alive AND he thinks he's a hero.

"Well… This is what happened…" explained Optimus for 3 solar cycles. He didn't give any information about what became of Megratonus and Starscream. He don't want to hurt those innocent sparkling by those revelation. He explained that Cybertron have been destroyed by dark energon and the evacuation from Cybertron to the planet earth. The existence of the autobots and decepticons… the war between then, even after the destruction of Cybertron.

"No." whispered Tear "I can't be…I CAN'T BE TRUE." She then began to cry. Blackswords then approach her and hug her. She then cries on his tank.

Starlight is also sad and said. "No… our planet…our home…It's… why the war did turned so bad?"

"One of the original causes is the destruction of the evacuation ships, your ship, the Imperion, by… Sentinel Prime." Answer Optimus.

Starlight then cried, wondering what happened to Starscream. _Is he still alive? He's he on earth? He must be destroyed. He thinks I must be dead. Sire, where are you? _Blackswords also took Starlight and hug him strongly on his legs. Blackswords try to be strong but he's also worried, terribly worried for his sire. He then cries with them, non-stop, watched by the 3 autobots, who can't do anything to help them.

The truth always hurts. Some truth cannot be said now. It will offline them.

Optimus suggest preparing an automatic translation program (ATP) for the 3 sparkling. They will need it if they want to interact with humans.

* * *

><p><strong>1 solar cycle later<strong>

The sadness finally ends for the 3 sparkling. But the pain didn't subside. It will never be possible, even for the autobots and the decepticons. The pain of their lost home will never disappear. Ratchet gives them the ATP, which the install without a word. The translation program works for all the words of the human from their principal languages of the planet earth. It also translates the function of similar concept. Example: The method of measurements of the time between the human and the cybertronian.

"The program seems rather…complete." Said Starlight. "Why do we need this program now?"

"Some human will visit us when school is over. It will be soon. If you want to talk with them, you will need to understand what they say." Answer Optimus. "Their names are Jack, Miko and Rafael… Tear, I saw in your eyes that you want to talk with me in private… can it be later?"

"Understood." answer Tear.

"We will speak with those bipeds…I mean humans. That would be interesting." Said Starlight.

"It won't be long before you don't want to see their face again. But you will have no choice." Said Ratchet.

"Whatever." Said Starlight. "After school you said? When is this «school» end?"

"It's already over; they will be here soon with the rest of the autobots."

"There are others here." Said Blackswords.

"Yes. I will present them when they arrive. I've already warn them of your presence…in case there will be another battle between Blackswords and someone else." Said Optimus.

They ear car rolling in their direction. They saw a yellow car. The door of the car open and a small human exit the car. The yellow car transform into his cybertronian form. He looks like a recent mech who finished his development. They watch a blue motorcycle stopping beside the yellow bots, the human on the motorcycle disembark and join the side of the other human. This one seems taller than the other one. The blue motorcycle transform into a femme bots. She is a little taller than Tear. Finally, a green truck arrives in the control room. A human with…pink hair! Get off of the truck. The truck transforms into a colossal warrior and he seems powerful. He is smaller than Optimus and Blackswords.

"I will make the presentation" said suddenly Cliffjumper. "Autobots, this is Starlight, Tear and Blackswords." he points each of the sparkling when he said their name. "Sparkling, the yellow one his Bumblebee, the blue femme is Arcee and the big green mech his Bulkhead. The 3 humans are; Jack, Rafael and Miko." He gives each name for the good human he points of course.

"Hello humans" Said Starlight. They said nothing, just look closely at them. "Do you understand me? Am I speaking your language at least?"

"Hello" said Raf. But he was interrupted by Miko.

"So this is the 3 sparkling you're talking about. How did you find the base, are you autobots?..." And she continued asking question at an incredible speed. The 3 sparkling can't understand her. Blackswords thought: _So this is what that… Ratchet means by we won't want to see their face again. If she bugs him then she's alright. _He smiles as his thought.

"Ok Miko that's enough." Said the taller human named Jack. "I think they can't understand you fast talking."

"I have a question Ratchet." Ask Raf. "How do you know their sparkling?"

"It's simple. Look at their body; you can see some parts are not cover by protection plates. It means that they growing. The body grown faster than protection plates. Question over! I need you 3 to come with me, I need to inspect your body and looks if everything his alright. After all, you've been freeze for a long time."

"Wait" said Miko. "Do you have an alt. mode?"

"Yes" said the 3 sparkling.

"Can I see it?"

"Alright" Said proudly Blackswords. He then changes into an F-16. But it was bigger than a real F-16.

"And you?" Ask Raf.

"Sorry but we can't show you." Said Tear.

"Common please." Insisted Miko.

"No!" Said Starlight with fear of showing it.

"Why?" Said Miko.

"I understand." Said Ratchet. Optimus gave him a warning look but Ratchet didn't see it. "You are P-" Bang. Blackswords suddenly push him and transform back into his real form.

"Don't say it!" Said Blackswords.

"Pretenders" Said Bumblebee.

Blackswords look at him angrily. Arcee and Bulkhead look at them with an odd look. Starlight cannot support that look. He tries to run away but Tear hug him for a moment. After a moment, he calm down and the 2 autobots have cease to look at them that way.

"I'm sorry" Said Bulkhead.

"I'm sorry too." Said Arcee.

"I shouldn't said what you are" Said Bumblebee. He showed guilty in his face.

"It's alright" Said Starlight.

"It must be a hard day for you. You can follow Ratchet know."

The 3 sparkling follow Ratchet for their inspection. When their out of their voice range.

"All of you." Said Optimus. "You know who their creators are." Their all nob. "You must not say anything about what they became. It's already painful their discovery about the destruction of Cybertron. They must not found any information. They may try to offline themselves."

"Understood." Said Miko, seriously for once. They were all surprised by her serious look.

"Well… let's play video game." She said with a happier face.

"I will give my report to agent Fowler" Said Optimus.

* * *

><p>AC: Well. It's not the best battle but I did the best I can. It's the first one after all. Review if you like or hate it. Don't worry; the next chapter will be less sad. It will be more funny and ridiculous. Cliffjumper is alive in the story because I need him alive. It will take some chapter before the decepticon arrive in the story. It will happen after 3 or 4 chapter. Makeshift will also be important in my stories because of his abilities. That's all the revelation for now.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

AC: This chapter is shorter than the last one. The reason is that I've said all what's needed.

One solar cycle = one hour

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 3: The shining bots **

**Autobot Base: Medical room**

"Alright." Said Ratchet. "Who's the first for his medical inspection?"

"It would be me." Said Starlight.

"Understood." Then Ratchet proceeds with the medical of Starlight. He examines him with his entire instrument, from the helm to his pede. He also examines his body structure and determines his stage of development.

"Alright, the results are here." Said Ratchet. "… I can say that your congelation haven't affect your body function or fragile it. Your good to go but! Your body show some strange composition. Your body will react when… the moonlight will touch you."

"Are you joking?" Said Starlight. "I, being affect by the moonlight…" He looks at the result. "It is possible in theory. I will see it when this moonlight will come."

"The moon will come with his light when the sun…The big star in the sky will not be in this sector of the earth."

"I can't wait to see it." Said Tear.

"Also, Starlight, you just finished your second stage of development right?" Ask ratchet.

"Well, yes, I'm the youngest of the 3."

"You're pretty mature." Said Ratchet.

"Well, it's thanks to Starscream teaching when he explain-"

"Next" Said Ratchet. Tear come and Ratchet do the same inspection with her, leaving Starlight frustrated by his interruption. He analyse the results and said "You're good to go. Your body suffer of no consequence. You're beginning your final stage right?"

"Affirmative." Said tear.

"Well, don't get yourself charmed by the others mech of the base. I don't want trouble about this, especially him." He point to Blackswords who's dancing a little nervously.

"Hey, I'm not that king of femme." Said Tear, being insulted by Ratchet warning.

"Alright sorry. Now it's your turn Blackswords…Blackswords?" Said Ratchet. Blackswords was trying to escape this inspection but Ratchet caught him. "Don't be such sparkling and I'll do this faster than…COME BACK HERE." This time, Ratchet, with the help of the 2 others sparkling manages to, with great difficulty; attach Blackswords to the med berth. "Let's begin…STOP MOVING. I'M SURE YOU'RE THE OLDER ONE SO MECH UP A LITTLE." He keeps struggling.

"I never knew you were such a coward." Said Starlight.

"I'M NOT A COWARD. I just hate being examined by the med of the coliseum."

"Galtium?" Ask Ratchet. Blackswords nob. "Ok, now it's understandable. He do those inspection by opening your body, AND HE DEAR CALL HIMSELF A MEDIC THAT SOON OF /$&%$."

"Did you just say that?" Ask Tear.

"What an insult." Said Starlight.

"You can calm yourself now. I'm a competent medic…unlike **him**." Blackswords is finally cooperative, by repeatedly saying with his close optics: it's not that freaky medic, it's not that freaky medic, it's not that freaky medic…, for this inspection and when Ratchet finally completes his task say:

"You just suffer from minor injure. Impressive, when you know what you've been trough. You're protection plate must be very solid... The shot on that spot is just minor. It didn't pass the protection plate."

"Thank Primus." Said Blackswords.

"You're not advance in your final stage. But…Watch your optics and resist that temptation."

"Shut up."

"Good, now that's over. You can rejoin the other in the control room."

They nob and they go to the control room.

* * *

><p><strong>Control room<strong>

The 3 sparklings return to the control room, stare by Miko, Raf and Jack. They stop playing video game and then Miko ask.

"So what did Ratchet said?"

"He said that where alright. He also checked our stage of development. Me and Blackswords are on you final stage while Starlight begin his third stage."

"What is the stage of development?" Ask Raf.

"I shall be the one to explain." Said Starlight. "The development of a sparkling is divided into 4 stages. Each stage has a different development of our body. In the first stage, we can't do a lot of thing. We developed our processor so we can walk talked, etc. The second stage is the development of the T-cog. When this stage is over we can transform in an alt. form. The third stage is the finalisation of the T-cog. It's the stage when our weapon is developing in our body. The final stage is the maturation of the spark, at the end of the stage, we can have sparkling. As long we are sparkling, during each stage, we grow bigger and bigger."

"Interesting." Said Raf.

"What's your age in human term?" Ask Miko.

"Well…" The 3 do their calculation. Tear said: "15 years in human term."

"16.5 years in human term." Said Blackswords. "And you little one?"

"…" He hesitated a lot and finally said. "10 years in you term."

"Wow! You're younger than Raf. He's 12." Said Miko.

"We should go home soon." Said Jack. "The night is coming."

"Wait." Said Starlight. "Do you want to see how my body react with the moon light? Because I wonder to."

"Sure" Said Miko.

Then went all, human autobots and sparklings goes outside of the base. Ratchet came last to see what's going to happen. The sun began to disappear in the horizon. The rise in the sky. When the sun disappears the shining light of the moon reflected on Starlight body. His body began to shine, more and more, like a star in the sky. His body shine with the color of the star in the sky. Optimus thought: _If the seeker could flight in the sky, he would be a Star light in the sky, like the name Starscream and his bond-made chose. It was a good name. Starscream, you were a good sire, judging by your sparkling. What makes you change and not me?_

"It's so beautiful." Said tear.

"It's amazing to see this. In the old legend, only Primus can shine like this." Comment Cliffjumper.

"It's true what you say." Said Optimus

They watch Starlight for a few more minutes until.

"It's time to bring you home." Said Arcee.

Miko try to resist by arguing but it failed. Because Jack has been persuasive enough.

Starlight said in his shining light: "You can go home, we will see again tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Night in the autobot base<strong>

The 3 sparklings have been assigned a temporary room for their recharge. It bothers a little Ratchet because the femme was with the 2 mech, but it didn't mind her so he gives up. Ratchet and Optimus return in the control room. The computer send a warning.

"Optimus we have an incoming message." Said Ratchet.

"From who?"

"…Wheeljack."

"What does he want?"

"A request for landing."

"Request granted Ratchet."

"Understood. He would be here tomorrow… slag, after the children school."

"All we can do his waiting."

AC: Yeah. In the next chapter wheeljack is coming. The decepticon too. I have a change of mind so the will come faster than I think. It would be a long chapter divided in 2 parts. Makeshift will make his big debut in my story.


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

Ac: This is my next chapter. It's divided into 2 parts. So expect a Cliff hanger. This chapter part is a Sad and Comedy part.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 4: The invited one**

**Part 1: The spy among us**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Command room<strong>

"Lord Megatron" Said Starscream. "We've detect an autobot ship coming to this planet."

"Is that all?" Said Megatron in a threaten ways.

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot. From Soundwave information: This autobot will soon come in contact with the autobot base. Base from his information, I…suggest that we captured this autobot and send Makeshift in his place. We found the autobot base and crush them one and for all."

"Proceed. Also Starscream, **you are** an idiot. You're leader has spoken." Said Megatron.

_SCRAP thought Starscream. He always has the %&*$ last word._

* * *

><p><strong>One solar cycle later<strong>

"Do you really think you can restrain me for a long time?" Ask Wheeljack, chained on the wall.

"Long enough to crush the autobots of course." Answer Starscream. "I still can't believe you resisted our army for half of a solar cycle."

"That's what we call talent." Said Wheeljack.

"Enough with this useless talk." Said Megatron as he arrives in the jail. "Let me present you our instrument of the autobot doom." A decepticon enter the jail. A brown bots covered with spike. His optics gave him a hatred look to Wheeljack. But Wheeljack feel like this look was not just pointed to him. But a more…general hatred against every bots.

"Makeshift…you know what to do." Said Megatron.

Makeshift approached Wheeljack. He began to scan him with his servo. When the scan his complete, he change into Wheeljack form.

"How?-"Was about to say Wheeljack.

"That beyond your comprehension." Interrupts Makeshift.

"It's time to begin the plan Starscream." Said Megatron.

"A your order Lord." He answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

"So a new bots is coming?" Ask Blackswords.

"It's my friend Wheeljack. He's a great warrior." Said Bulkhead with anxiety.

"When would he come? I want to see him. He must be cool like you." Ask Miko.

"Soon." He answers.

"Not good." Said Ratchet.

Optimus look at the screen and said: "Autobot prepare for battle."

"What's happening?" Ask tear.

"The decepticon are attacking Wheeljack we have to go now!" Said urgently Optimus.

"I'm coming!" Said Miko and Blackswords.

"No… to both of you. It's too dangerous for you Miko, and I don't want to drag you in the danger. You don't have any war experience." Said Optimus

"But-" Both said

"NO BUT!" Said Optimus.

The 5 autobots except Ratchet go to the rescue.

"I'm going to miss this battle." Complain Blackswords.

"I have 2 questions." Said Ratchet. "Have you ever killed a cybertronian?"

"No." he answers.

"Have you the will to kill a Cybertronian?"

"Well… of course…not." He admitted. "Why must we kill each other's like this? Every life is important."

"Then you are not ready to fight… and I wish you'll never be. There's enough warrior like that." Said Ratchet. Blackswords sat down and wait for their return he tried to take his holo console when.

"NOOOOOOO. My holo console his broken. Now my existence is over." Complain Blackswords.

"A… holo console." Said Miko

"It's like your videogames. Yes and his favorite game his Decapitation combats." Said Tear nervously.

"That game… THAT GAME and you don't want to kill anyone! I don't believe it." Said with surprised and with anger Ratchet.

"What's that game?" Ask Jack.

"It's our own version of your stupid game; Mortal combat." Answer Ratchet.

"That must be a cool game." Said Miko.

"No. IT'S A STUPID GAME." Said Starlight.

"What am I going to do now?" Complain Blackswords.

"We'll wait for their return." Said Ratchet.

"I'm going to do some sword practice. I haven't done this for… 5000 stellar cycles." He said with a small smile.

Blackswords took his sword and began to repeat his sword movement.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

Ratchet open the groundbridge and the 5 autobots came with the visitor Wheeljack. Then Blackswords sword slips from his hand. The sword torn in the groundbridge control and broke it.

"Ops!" was all Blackswords can say.

"Not only Bulkhead broke what I need, YOU TOO." Said loudly ratchet.

"Easy Ratchet, we have an invited here." Said Optimus.

"It's only an accident." Said Wheeljack.

"I can fix that up." Said Blackswords.

"By the allspark never." Said Ratchet.

"… Do you miss so many soldiers that you need sparklings against the decepticon?" Ask Wheeljack.

"No, Cliffjumper found them in Florida." Said Bumblebee.

"What were they doing here?"

Optimus explains the journey of the 3 sparklings except that Tear and Starlight are pretenders.

"Poor you. It must have been a harsh moment for you." Said softy Wheeljack.

The 3 nob.

"Tear, I think we have time for our discussion." Said Optimus.

"Alright." Tear follow Optimus outside the control room.

"Starlight. Can you show us you're alt form?" Ask Miko.

"Alright, but…not here, I don't want everyone to see it. Only for your human pleasure." Answer Starlight.

The 3 kids were happy by his proposition and also want outside the room. None of the them have seen Wheeljack small smile full of malice as he observe the base.

"Where's Wheeljack?" Ask Bulkhead.

"…I don't know. I'll search him with Arcee." Said Cliffjumper.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift Mind<strong>

_Alright. Where's Optimus?…here…no…there!_

"So it's true then. Optimus. You really are…Orion Pax." Said Tear, trying not to let her hopes being too high.

"Of course Tear…I'm sorry if Elita… is not here." Said Optimus.

"It's alright. You're here, Sire, you're really here. I'm so happy to found you. All we need to do is to find their Sire. Then they would be really happy like me." Tear began to cry of joy.

_A stupid touching reunion between them. It could be important. If Megatron succeeded kidnaping her, Megatron will be victorious… I better move somewhere else…_

"Come on do it?" Said Miko.

"I'm also curious about what alt. you have." Said Jack.

"That would be interesting." Said Raf.

_An alt. mode. I don't care…wait…That sparkling. Now that I look at him more carefully…He look like someone I've…care. It's impossible. He's…He's…He must be-_

"Cool. You're even smaller than me." Said Raf. That sentence attracts Makeshift attention again. He saw a small blond human and the bot Starlight is out of his optic range. He then transform back into his cybertronian form.

_He's a pretender…A member of our family._

"Tear can also transform too." Ask Miko

"Yes. She changes into a pretty girl in your standard." The bot answer.

_There are two pretenders here. It's the 2 the master though he lose. At least, there are with the autobots. Optimus will treat them well. Two others like me… I must concentrate. I must find the location of the base…_

"Cliffjumper…Are you alright?" Said Arcee.

"Of course…seeing those 3 sparklings makes me think a lot about our current relationships. You see how much they are close together. I think we should do the same and be more than warrior partners."

"Cliffjumper…We can't…We are at war."

"I don't care…I don't want to regret this if I lose you."

"You're right…But what I feel for you is much more than this. That's why-"

Cliffjumper suddenly kiss Arcee. The kiss was full of passion, his hidden passion for her.

_Now a stupid love story. That's stupid…_

_No…don't think too much…Sire…Carrier…No…I…I can't cry for them…But…It's…unfair…THAT SCRAP WAS UNFAIR…NOT AFTER I WAS TRULLY HAPPY…NOT AFTER I MADE A TRUE FRIEND…Why? Why me? Dammit Why?..._

Makeshift, in Wheeljack appearance, hide himself for a while, until his tear cease from spreading out. The tears are cause by a horrible memory. He tries to forget, or at least not to think about it. When he finally regains control of his body he decides to return to the control room. He doesn't want to be alone in his though. When he finally move he saw Starlight in from of him.

"Are you alright?" He demands.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Answer Makeshift with his smile.

"Then you must feel really wrong. Do you want to talk about it. I'm a sparkling but I'm a good listener, unlike Blackswords." He said.

"No thanks. I just don't want to talk about it." He said softy which surprise him.

"Ok" He said sadly. "Do you want to see Miko prank? It will be so funny. Ratchet's going to be sooooooooooooooo mad."

"Alright." He followed Starlight.

"Who's you're Sire. Optimus didn't tell me?"

"Starscream. My wonderful Sire. Do you see him?"

_He's the sparkling of that screamer. He's so much different…his personality._

"…no, sorry." He lied.

_Why did I lie? I… That's right! He's a pretender. He's a being like me. I cannot hurt one of my kinds. It's the rule… He's like me. What can I do? What should I do with Megatron order? I must found a plan B._

"Shut!" Make Starlight.

They watch, with Blackswords, Bumblebee and the 2 other kids, Miko paint slowly a message on Ratchet arf, without him noticing it? He must be concentrate on repairing the groundbridge. Makeshift read the message: «Careful, my spark his there.»

_What the…_

Then, makeshift began to laugh. He tries to contain it but his laugh his out of control.

_It's so…true. That's why he's so naturally frustrated._

The others also laugh a lot. More and more. After a moment, Ratchet cannot ignore them and try to find the source of the laugh. Optimus , Arcee, Tear, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead enter the room and saw the message on Ratchet arf. Everyone, even Optimus, laugh at him.

"What is so funny?" Demand Ratchet. After few second: "ANSWER ME!"

"Do you really want to discover the true about you? The secret about you. Your greatest secret." Ask Miko.

"What? Yes…I think…" He doesn't seem please by Miko speech.

"Look at you arf." Said Miko seriously.

Ratchet use something that can reflect. He looks at his arf…

"**MIKO**" Scream Ratchet with all of his strength. Miko hide behind Bulkhead while laughing at him, out of Ratchet reach.

"I'm only telling the true." Said Miko.

"WHAT TRUE MIKO! WHAT TRUE DO YOU SCRAP HEAD-" Scream Ratchet.

"Calm down…Ratchet." Can hardly say Optimus. "You just have… to clean yourself."

"Bu-"

"Thanks Miko, Wheeljack really needs this." Said Starlight.

"WHAT?" Said Ratchet has he gets out of the room furiously. Makeshift feels trouble coming for him.

_I laugh…I just laugh…How can that Miko does that? I haven't laughed since…when I was a sparkling. It was great. Thanks. Starlight…You understand me more than I first though. Miko I…I…need…more prank on that poor slag. His face was epic…Calm down…concentrate on the mission…damn…it's so hard._

Bulkhead has rethought of the prank because he laughs again and he broke accidently the groundbridge control.

_Again?_

"I'm out of here." said Bulkhead as he run away of the control room. So has everyone else does, except Optimus. Bulkhead took Makeshift arms, in his autobot form, and takes him in a safety room, Bulkhead's room. They heard Ratchet screaming about the second destruction of the groundbridge today.

"WE ALL NEED THAT… I SWEAR THAT I'LL FOULD THE GUILTY ONE I WILL MAKE HIM PAID FOR THAT, AND I KNOW IT'S NOT A SMALL BOTS.. THE HOLE IS WAY TOO BIG." Scream Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later, when one of the 2 bots has the courage to speak and move<strong>

"Ratchet sure screams a lot." Said Wheeljack (Makeshift).

"I don't happen often, he's just really mad; Miko did it big this time." Explain Bulkhead. "So what have you done during your absence?"

Makeshift said his lies about Wheekjack journey and information obtain in his ship. The lies seem working because Bulkhead didn't demand some precision. It's harder to cover up lies than says lies.

Bulkhead then explains what happen during his absence. Makeshift, who wasn't really interest just listen to him.

Tok Tok.

Someone knocks at the door. They both fear whose knocking until:

"It's me Miko. Can I enter? Don't worry, he isn't here." She whispered.

Bulkhead opens the door, let Miko enter and close the door as fast as he could.

"That was fun. I should probably wait for a while before making a prank aiming his ego." Said Miko.

"He sure was angry." Said Makeshift.

"So…who do you know each other's?" She asks.

"Bulkhead can explain it to you. He's better at talking." Said Makeshift.

He did the same think with her other question. Bulkhead began to have some doubts about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Times has pass, the night's came, the human return home, the autobots and Makeshift, still in his autobot form recharge.<strong>

He opened his optics: "_I must have to know…_" He gets out of his berth and move to the control room. He looks at the groundbridge control and began to study it, since it's already broken.

_Why can't I resist with my curiosity? _The one who's awaked was Starlight. He studies the groundbridge control and tries to repair it. While he can touch it. _It's harder in practice than in theory. _But he manages to repair it little by little. When he's finished half of his work he cannot resist anymore. He falls into recharge… for the rest of the night. His helm on the groundbridge control. In a weird position that makes it look like he's in love with that machine.

Tomorrow if Ratchet sees him… It's not going to end well.

If it's someone else… it's total humiliation.

Which is worse?

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>AC: Starlight is in trouble. What's going to happen to him. I'm not sure myself. So do you like Makeshift. I sad that he died so quickly in the series. His past will remain a secret for a long time. Maybe you never going to find out?<p>

The next chapter will be more interesting. More action and less comedy. No more tears for you in the next chapter…Maybe.


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

Ac: This is the second part of the chapter. My longest chapter so far. This is a chapter with more action and some battles too. Starscream will soon begin to be more presence in the story. After all, why shouldn't I give to my favorite character his spot line from time to time? When I will be advance enough I will make another story of Transformers prime. This time the decepticon are the good guy and the autobot the bad guy. Do not expect this story appearing after some more chapters of more than a Starlight. I don't lack of inspiration for now. I will soon update my profile, I still haven't done yet (too much preoccupied with the story.). It will explain the other story and will be used as a guideline. Reason: I have enough of Megatron as a bad guy and also Starscream. Why can't they make them as good guy? Well anyways, thanks to fanfiction it is now possible.

**Kcrb0202: **I'm happy that you like my story so far. It's going to be a big one.

**Ninjabot01: **Thanks for the review and I will be more careful with the nob…I mean nod.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 4: The invited one**

**Part 2: The mask broke**

**Morning in the command room**

Ratchet reaches the command room to continue the repair. He already takes his energon dose. He then sees Starlight sleeping in this weird position on the groundbridge control. He approaches and sees Starlight sleeping face. It makes him cute. He looked at the damage section and see it's already partially repaired. He knew only Starlight could have done it. No one would dare touch him just to repair the groundbridge, with Starlight in that position. Starlight wake up…see Ratchet…gave him a horror expression.

"Don't worry. You made a good job." Said calmly Ratchet with a gentle smile.

"Are you really Ratchet?" Starlight found strange that he smile.

"Of course I am." He said insulted "I just didn't want you to scream like any sparklings."

"I'm not that young."

"Yes you are. You're just too much mature for your age. Now let me continue the reparation. For now, go take some energon. You really need it."

"Understood. After, can I watch your work or even help you."

Ratchet nod.

Starlight gave him and smile and walk away.

Ratchet thought: _Such an innocent sparkling. His actions and though must reflect Starscream past. What did make him turn so wrong?_

Time advance and the other want online and rejoin Ratchet in the control room. The exception is Tear and Optimus. They must be talking together.

Ratchet thought: _I have a bad feeling about today…Slag. I forgot this. It's Saturday, Miko will be here. _Miko presence seems like a horror movie for ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Starscream quarter<strong>

Starscream thought: _Makeshift takes his time. What could make him take so much time? Well the plan must be working. He's smart, less than me but smart enough to infiltrate them without any problem…_

Starscream suddenly thought about his sparkling: _ Why do you haunt me now? Why did I get the feeling you're alive. It been for some orbital cycles that my spark feels you. It's impossible. Primus never helps me when I try to protect you. He let me down. You can't be alive…my little Starlight. My lovely sparkling…Did I say it loud…thanks Primus no._

Starscream heard an explosion in the prison section. _Don't tell me he's escaping. Not now._

"This is Rx-32, the prisoner has escaped. He's going into the communication. Repeated: He's going into the communication room."

"Nothing to worry about. Soundwave is always there." Said Starscream

"I forgot, Soundwave's not there."

"…That imbecile." He said as he go to the communication room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Communication room<strong>

Wheeljack was lucky he found no one in the communication room. He opened to comp. to send a message to the autobots. He was about to give the message when:

"You better gave up Wheeljack." Said a voice. Wheeljack turn around.

"It's only you Starscream. Nothing to worry about." Said confidently Wheeljack.

Starscream use his claw and injured Wheeljack chestplate.

"I'm not in my good days Wheeljack. Give up or I destroy you."

Wheeljack became serious. Starscream optics shows anger and pain. Starscream is not in his usual self. Wheeljack take his 2 swords and attack Starscream. Starscream dodge all of his attack and cut a part of Wheeljack left arms. Wheeljack countered with a kick on his faceplate. Starscream hit the wall behind him and was a little confused caused by the impact. Wheeljack open the comp. to the autobot coordinate and said:

"This is the real Wheeljack. The one you see is an imposter."

No time to continue Starscream stand up and is ready to kill. Starscream cut a part of his faceplate and his upper chestplate. Wheeljack, surprised wasn't able to bloke it. He countered by cutting his chestplate deeply enough so a spill of energon get out of Starscream. He kicks on Starscream injured chestplate and he was out of battle by the pain. Starscream let a painful sound as he try to get up. Wheeljack take this opportunity to erase the coordinates of the message and broke the room with his swords. He turned around to finish Starscream when he hears a lot of footstep. He gets out of the room and run to an exit and leaving Starscream barely online.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot control room<strong>

The day was far advance. Makeshift has succeeded in gaining the base location. It was hard to obtain it with discretion but it work. Miko was about to prank again Ratchet, but this time a minor prank, when they received a message.

"This is the real Wheeljack. The one you see is an imposter."

They were surprised by the message, except Bulkhead. He has enough doubt to know the message was true. He looked at the importer, weapons out. Makeshift panicked and took the first hostage in his hands.

"Let me go you sparkling of a %?*/" said the hostage voice.

Makeshift look at the source of the voice and saw, _Scrap_, Starlight.

"Open the groundbridge to those coordinates now!" He said. "Try to resist and I'll kill the sparkling."

"REALISE HIM! IT'S AN ORDER." Blackswords was extremely mad. He took out his swords and was ready to fight. Makeshift have no choice. He reverted to his true form and put his claw in front of Starlight spark chamber. He needs to be completely optimal if he must fight them.

"I said open the groundbridge. I will kill him." He said.

Optimus watch for a moment the situation.

"I SAID RELEASE STARLIGHT!" Said Blackswords. He took a step forward.

"**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER**." Said Makeshift out loud. His arm pressed a lot on Starlight spark chamber. A song is making when he scratch that section.

"Urgh!" complained Starlight.

"YOU BASTARD." Said Blackswords, but he step back.

"Is the groundbridge coming?" Said Makeshift. He also softens his claw of Starlight spark chamber. "Open it and I'll release him."

"We can't let him out of here!" Said Cliffjumper. "He'll kill him anyway!"

"I promise I **won't** kill him. Believe me!"

"Even if we let him go. Megatron will know our location and will kill us and Starlight anyway." Said Arcee.

"I…I won't say anything! Just open that slag thing NOW!"

"He's lying! Just like he's pass himself has Wheeljack." Said Bulkhead.

"FIGHT LIKE A REAL WARRIOR COWARD!" Said Miko.

"Please, I know you don't want to hurt him. Just release him. We won't hurt you." Said Tear.

"Optimus, give the order to Ratchet!"

"…We don't need to open the groundbridge."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAID OPTIMUS?**"

Optimus ignored the question. "You can't hurt him and you can't kill him." He saw Makeshift arm trembling enough to prove him right. "Tear is right. Release him and we won't hurt you."

"I can hurt him!"

"Just try it!" Provoked Starlight.

"Give up decepticon." Jack trust Optimus decision. "You lost the moment you took a hostage."

"Open it I said, OPEN IT!"

Starlight looks at Makeshift and sees his optics. When Makeshift looks at him, he can see a soft look in his optics. Starlight tries to escape his grasp. He knew he won't hurt him, he just knew.

"Stop moving. You should cooperate; you're a pretender like me…" Makeshift just let it slip. It's too late, he say it. He adds. "You are a part of our family."

"My only family is my SIRE STARSCREAM." Shout Starlight. "NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU."

Those words hurt Makeshift to the bottom of his spark. He lost his concentration. Starlight took this opportunity and escapes from him by transforming himself in human form. Run to a safety distance and then he turns back to his original form.

"PLEASE, COME BACK." Said desperately Makeshift with a sob.

_Did he just sob? _Thought Starlight.

Blackswords attack Makeshift. He evaded the attack and began to fight. The battle was violent; Blackswords give Makeshift injured after injured. The violence of Blackswords attack forces the autobot to not join this duel. Makeshift manage to push him back on the autobots. He took this opportunity to open the groundbridge, broke the control panel, the bridge cannot be close manually now, and run to the exit. Blackswords block is escape.

"You won't go away." He said. He was about to cut Makeshift arms when a vehicon pass the groundbridge and pass in front of Blackswords. Blackswords incidentally did a mortal wound to the vehicon. A horrible sound came when the swords cut the vehicon body. Blackswords cease to move as he saw the bot falling to the ground. Makeshift took this opportunity to escape.

"Autobots. After him! Said Optimus. They took the groundbridge except Ratchet.

"Can you save him?" Said Blackswords to ratchet.

"It's too late." Answer Ratchet.

"Hey, open your optics." Said Blackswords. The vehicon look at the 3 faceplate looking at him.

"Sparklings!" he said with a great effort.

"Don't speak." Said tear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to offline you." Said Blackswords.

"It's…war." He said. His optics began to fade away. The 3 sparkling suddenly hug him. The vehicon was surprised.

"Hurry what's your designation." Said Starlight.

"Rive…rad"

Tear then said: "Riverad, you will so be with the allspark. Remember, all the bots who love you. All of them are with you, by your side now and forever. At the end, we will be together, in the well of allspark. We will not forget you. As a part of our spark will guide you to the well."

"You…know the…last…oat of…Primus. It was…forgotten…by the…war."

"Good bye." Tear then kiss him in his front plate.

"Thank…you." Riverad offline, peace in his spark before it's gone. Not afraid of the afterlife.

The 3 sparklings cried on his offline body. After a while, in front of Ratchet and the 3 humans, Blackswords took the sparkless body and the sparklings go outside. The others follow them. They buried him in the earth, and then they sing a traditional song for the dead bots and return inside. After a while Blackswords said:

"I can't believe I've offline…one of my own kinds."

"It was an accident" Said Starlight. "It's not your fault."

"I **OFFLINE** him little one. I've done a horrible sin."

"Blackswords…" Tear hug him gently. She comforts him by her presence and her kindness. "He wasn't angry my friend. If it hurt you, it's because you're a big good bots with a big spark."

"Blackswords…What happen was unpredictable, you did the right thing, but his appearance in the battle was an accident. Nobody's mad at you Blackswords." Said Raf.

The 3 humans hug him the best they can…he's big after all.

"Thank you my…friends." Said softy Blackswords.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the nemesis, on the roof<strong>

Wheeljack knew he was in big trouble when he reaches the roof. There was nothing he can't do. He must make his last stand here. He waits for the enemy to come. A lot of vehicons rejoin his and shot his with their blasters. Wheeljack dodge all of them and counter by shooting back. He took 3 of them when Megatron rejoin them of the roof. A groundbridge suddenly open behind Wheeljack. He knew it was the autobots…or Makeshift. Was his message coming too late?

"Decepticon, to that bridge now!" Said Megatron.

"Not on my watch!" Said Wheeljack. He tries his best to block all of them. But one passes him and enters the groundbridge. After few second, an injured Makeshift escape from the autobot base, followed by the autobots. The battle intensified more and more. But the autobot where outnumbered. Megatron was also coming closer as he attacks the autobot. Worst, Soundwave, Knock out and Breakdown join the battle. Makeshift was also out of their optics range, in the Nemesis.

"Optimus, we have to escape." Said Bumblebee.

"Autobot, return to base." Said Optimus.

As they escaped, they keep shooting until they reach the groundbridge and return to their base.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot control room<strong>

Ratchet saw the autobot pass the portal. When he was sure everyone passes, he cut the source energy of the groundbridge and the portal close up.

"Well that was some big battle." Said Cliffjumper.

"Is everyone all right?" Ask Optimus.

They saw the 3 sparkling who seems to be down, especially Blackswords. He keeps looking at his servos.

"What happened?" Ask Bumblebee

Ratchet explains what happen after Makeshift escaped.

"You know the oat of Primus. I thought it was forgotten. Even Optimus doesn't remember it." Said Arcee.

"We learned it on Cybertron. We haven't seen the war. We disappear at the very beginning of the war. We haven't forgotten…now we cannot forget it. Not when you've forget it. All of you." Said Tear

Nothing can be said to Blackswords for now…His spark's not with them. He can only communicate to his friends. He cannot do it with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Blackswords has finally ceased to stay silence. He listens to the autobots who tried to comfort for him. He gladly accepted and he does a small smile.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I let Makeshift escaped. He will found where you are…It's my entire fault." Said Blackswords.

"Do not worry; you've done the best you can to save Starlight… We must be ready for any attack." Said Optimus.

"We don't have to worry about this." Said Starlight. Everyone look at him very doubtfully. "He won't say anything as long as I'm here and…also Tear."

"Why would he say nothing…right…when he holds you as a hostage. Because of the pretender family…or something like that." Said Bumblebee as he understands the explanation and remembering what happen.

"Megatron would still know you're here and he will try to kidnap or kill you to hurt us." Said Cliffjumper. Starlight and Tear gave him a fear look. Blackswords put his hands on their back plate and they calm down.

"Don't worry, were tough, he won't hurt you." Said Bulkhead.

"What about me?" Said Wheeljack. "My ship his destroyed by the decepticon and I'm stuck on this planet until another ship came."

"We will give you an alt. mode and you'll stay here until a ship came…I could be long thought." Said Optimus.

"Why do you need to return in space?" Ask Tear.

"Dreadwing." Said Wheeljack with hate.

"…a decepticon." Said Starlight.

"Yes… When I found him…I'll avenge my lost comrade."

"You can't do that! It's against the oat of Primus. Revenge would never bring good to you spark."

"You don't know Dreadwing!" Said Wheeljack.

"**I don't care** **who Dreadwing is or what he has done.**" Said Tear with anger in her optics. "He's a cybertronian and you can't go and just offline him."

Starlight and Blackswords nod supportively Tear. Optimus fell proud of her.

"You're too young to understand." Say Wheeljack evading her arguments. The subject ends here. "I gladly accept your invitation Optimus. I just need a room."

"This way" Said Cliffjumper.

Miko bring the 2 other humans with her and they whispered.

"I know what we can do to cheer them." Said Miko.

"What's your idea?" Ask Raf.

"Let's bring them tomorrow or next week in our city."

"Blackswords isn't a pretender and he needs them for now. He's still down." Said Jack.

"Maybe we should wait a week." Suggest Raf.

"Your right…Maybe we can show Blackswords how to play our video games," Said Miko.

"His hands are too big." Said Raf.

"Maybe Ratchet or Starlight can make a control for his size." Said Jack.

"Let's propose it next week for that visit."

Miko go away and rejoin Bulkhead.

"I though she's going to suggest to prank ratchet." Said Raf.

"Me too, Raf…Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Medic Room<strong>

"It's not very often you fight that way Starscream." Said Knock out as he treat Starscream injured,

"I wasn't in a good mood." He answers. "That blade was less painful than my-…My reason is not of your business."

"I though I've had a great gossip. Sadly, you're so secretive about your past."

"You better work faster because I'm still in that mood." Threated Starscream.

Knock out knew he was serious. He's acting strangely for some orbital cycles and he's more aggressive, even against Megatron, than usual. That's why he's in the medic room more often than before. Knock out remain silent for now.

"Starscream is call in the command room." Said a Vehicon in his com link. "Makeshift will give his report soon."

"Have you finished?"

"Almost…done. Come back later for the most important repairs."

"What?"

"Your paint her commander you paint."

"Slag you." Starscream stood up and go to the command room. _My paint job is the last of my worries._

* * *

><p><strong>Command room<strong>

"There you are Starscream." Said Megatron.

Soundwave and Makeshift are in the room.

"Makeshift… your report." Ask Megatron.

"I fail to obtain the coordinates of their base lord Megatron." Lied Makeshift.

"What!" He said angrily.

"Bulkhead has doubts from the beginning since he knew Wheeljack well. It was impossible to obtain any real coordinates."

"His that all?"

"No Megatron. I found some…interesting new member in their team, even if he doesn't wear their insignia. He's the one who injured me easily."

"Who's that bot?"

"It's not any bot, you know him pretty well…His designation his Blackswords, your sparkling."

Starscream look at Megatron in surprised. Soundwave was…Mute as always but he jumped a little. Megatron was speechless. He didn't even think he was online and he helps the autobot.

"Do not be anger with him Megatron. The autobots doesn't say you were here. He also calls you by Megatronus. So Megatron doesn't mean anything for him. What happened to him was…"

Makeshift tell his story, without talking about the sparklings with him. He tells a story about the solitary Blackswords and how he survived. To resume, a big lie.

"Out of the room now!" Said Megatron. The 3 con obey him.

When he was sure to be alone. He closes his optics. He began to sob. Tears going out of Megatron optics. Tears of joy, about his precious sparkling. He put his servo on his faceplate. It was a very long time since Megatron cried. The last time was when he learned about the Imperion destruction, Blackswords perished with it. He learned it by his assassin. In a public message he spoke with great smile him about his destruction…The accursed Sentinel Prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis corridor<strong>

After exiting the 3 con part away. But Makeshift decides to rejoin Starscream.

"Starscream wait" Then Makeshift whispered.

"There's one thing I haven't mention to Megatron. Crucial information."

"Well, I'm waiting for this."

"There were another bot with Blackswords. Blackswords protect him from the danger."

"Who's the bot then?"

"Is your processor functioning? It's clear enough if I said it to you."

"…What's his designation?" Said hesitantly Starscream.

"Starlight."

Starscream was astonishing by this revelation. His little Starlight was alive. Really alive.

"He's with the autobot…It's understandable. He's a good sparkling, I raised him so well and he must hate me now. For what I became, those autobots must say I'm a monster." Said with honest sadness. He knows him so well and fears the autobots speech. His sparkling is smart he can easily make the difference between good and bad.

"He still doesn't know that. The autobots haven't told the true to him too. They don't want him to be sadder. When he learned of the destruction of Cybertron, it hurt him so much."

"I have to go now." Said abruptly Starscream. He suddenly returns to his quarter, sit down on the berth and cry. He just cries. _Your alive, I'm so…happy. Primus, you haven't abandoned me. Starlight, my little Starlight. I must found you. I must explain everything to you. You deserve it. You will understand and…forgive me. I…I can't let you be hurt by anyone…not even Megatron._

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift room<strong>

In his room Makeshift decided to take the risk. He must tell him about the 2 sparklings now. He took out his LRCM and calls him.

"…Makeshift, his that you?" Said a calm face of a bot.

"Yes master, I have important information to give you."

"You can call me Sire. You're not force to said master." The bot said softly.

"Understood. Mas-…Sire. I've found those we thought where lost. They've survived."

"You mean…"

"Yes the 2 lost pretender are alive. But their still sparkling."

"How is that possible?"

Makeshift told their entire journey, all of it, only the true. Their meeting in the autobot base, the hostage situation, what he told Megatron and Starscream.

"So a non-pretender protects the pretenders."

"Yes, he was ready to kill me just to protect him."

"It's so rare to see someone like this Blackswords."

"Yes M-…Sire."

"How's the autobot treating them?"

"Since Optimus is the leader, I said very well. He's also the sire of Tear… What are your orders Origin?"

"Hahahaha…..Now you call me by my name. Stand in the Nemesis, protect them from Megatron without blowing your cover, unless absolute necessity. I can't afford to lose any sparkling I have." Said softly Origin.

"Under-." Makeshift heard footsteps approaching. "Good-bye Sire."

"Be careful."

He ends the communication as Soundwave enter his room.

"What is my next mission?"

Soundwave said nothing, he point the LRCM.

"Hey, I have a social live too."

Soundwave walk out of the room.

_I have to be careful. Soundwave is watching me. But the others pretenders is my first priority. One day the non-pretender will fall under our strength. That is the will of Origin._

* * *

><p>AC: It's the end of the chapter 4. I hope you like this story so far. The chapter 5 will also be divided into 2 parts. Yes I'm the king of…nothing. The pretenders are beginning to get more importance in the story. It's very hard to make all of the character participate in the story. 13 characters in the autobot base will be hard but I can pull up something.<p>

The next chapter is: A human day.

This time, you shall discover my sick mind about the effect of dark energon on dead human. Also some element of a video game I played and loved.

P.S: It's not a crossover.


	8. Chapter 5 part 1

AC: Welcome back. The reason I write so fast is because the university I go and almost the rest of Quebec are in "strike" as we said here. I have no choice but to abandon it for now until the autumn. I don't want to receive failure because of the others. I just paid 700$ for nothing. Sometime like sucks at you. But thanks to fanfiction, all of this really helps me out.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 5: A human day**

**Part 1: Discovery of the city**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: one week later<strong>

Blackswords was praying in front of Riverad tomb. He wished him to be well in the well of the allspark. After this, he put delicately and difficulty, from a human tradition since the offering of Cybertron tradition didn't exist anymore, a flower on the tomb. He then returns in the autobot base. He heard Miko talking to the 2 other sparklings:

"That's why I'm proposing you to come with us visiting our city. I would be interesting."

"…sure. I'm curious to discover how the human society works." Said Starlight.

"We can also change our mind and have fun Starlight." Said Tear.

"Yeah, you abusing you brain." Said Miko. "Do you know how to have fun?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW! I already go to the Cybertron attraction park with my sire. The dead x looping were my favorite…Except when I throw up the energon of my tank on the chassis of my sire Starscream…twice"

"That must be so funny." Said Miko. The image of him puking on Starscream in her head.

"Not really." Said Starlight.

"So what are we waiting for?" Said Miko

"How do we go there?" Ask Tear

"Bumblebee will transport us to the city and we'll visit it on foot. At the end of the day, he will take us back home and you to the base." Said Raf.

"I will ask Blackswords about this trip." Said Tear.

"That won't be necessary. I'm here. You can go and have fun. I'll play some human video game. This time it's…Eternal Sonata? Seems… interesting. You should have fun too. Have a nice day, if you have trouble call me immediately."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside bumblebee in his car form<strong>

"It feels strange." Said Starlight.

"What do you mean?" Said Bumblebee.

"I've never been in an alt. form of my life."

"Not even your sire." Said Raf.

"I didn't need it. We were living in a good part of the city. All what we need was easily accessible."

"It was the case for me too." Said Tear.

"Not a lot of us were lucky. When we knew the life of Blackswords we learn it was a hard one compare to us. That must be why he's so strong and us so smart. Our localisation gives different priority and dream." Said Starlight.

"Even so, you became best friends." Said Jack.

"The irony. It's the same war that destructs Cybertron that unite us."

"The war became worse and worse as the time move on. In the end, Megatron use the dark energon to destroy the core of Cybertron." Said Bumblebee.

"The dark energon?" Said Starlight.

"THE CORE. So Primus is-" Said Tear.

". Optimus have managed to save the core. We must wait for the decontamination of the core. I would take a lot of time before the decontamination is complete, unless Unicron itself intervene. This will never ever happen. They hate each other's. The dark energon was is blood after all." Bumblebee said.

"We're here." Said Miko

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper city<strong>

After their out of Bumblebee, the said good-bye to him and he drove away.

"So…where do we begin?" Said Miko.

"Just before we go, remember to be careful, if you make a mistake, it can blow up your cover." Said Jack.

"Clear enough" They both said.

"Let's go to the attractions" said Miko.

"Do we have enough money?" Ask Jack.

"Of course, I manage to obtain some from my host parents, plus the money you make at your part time jobs and Starlight money..." Said Miko.

"Which reminds me…How have you convinced Fowler to give some money 3 days ago?" Ask Raf.

"Well…, let's said I've outsmart him." Said Starlight. The other looks at him suspiciously. "Come on, it was just to see what was your economy? For real. I'm not greedy."

"Yeah yeah." Said Miko.

They spend the morning in the attraction park. They have a lot of fun in all of the attraction. When they get out, the 5 were dizzy by all of the attraction.

"It's time to eat something." Said Miko.

"Not now, I'm still feeling sick." Said Jack.

"Me too." Said Raf.

"This was very similar to Cybertron. I make me feel less homesick." Said Tear.

"I will surely come back hear time to time." Said Starlight.

"You're not going to swindle agent Fowler again!" Said Jack.

"Let's eat here." Said Miko. It was the McDonald restaurant.

"Not a good idea." Said Raf. "Too soon."

"Come!" She ordered them.

They ate a burger…with difficulty, except Miko and the 2 pretender. The 2 bots ate just for curiosity and for their cover.

After the diner they walk during some time when Starlight saw the Sky Museum.

"The sky museum…Let's go there. I love everything link with flying. After all…, I'm a seeker."

"It's educational…bbbboooorrrriiiinnnngggg!" Said Miko.

"We'll go here!" said Starlight mire insistent.

"Sure." Said Jack, before Miko protest again.

"Why do you want that so bad?" Tear ask. He was never so insistent before.

"Because I can't fly like my Sire. I can change into a plane or spaceship…But I've found a way to compensate it. I'll show you later."

They enter the sky museum, unaware of someone following them. He didn't enter the museum. He just waits outside. A tall brown hair man was following them.

"-Makeshift where the slags are you?-" It was Starscream voice.

"I'm on duty right now." He answers.

"Right." Starscream didn't believe it.

"All right, I'm watching the 3 pet kids of the autobots. Starlight's with them."

"Starlight!" He said. He must be confused. "Where are you?"

"Above the city." He lied.

"…Liar."

Makeshift though: _I should have guest, he's a master of deception._

"You're impersonating a human." Said Starscream calmly and quietly.

"What…nono….your wrong."

"Don't try; my sparkling is a pretender so I can easily recognise one."

"How did you figure out?"

"Simple when you take Alpha Prime form during the war. I recognise the pretender transformation. Don't worry I haven't talk now and I won't ever talk. I know the pain you've suffered. That's why I've try to protect him 5000 stellar cycles ago."

"…Alright. I will keep following them."

3 humans pass in front of him: "Did you see him? He's talking alone."

"What a weirdo" said the female of the group.

"I got to go; I don't want to be seen as crazy."

"WHA-" He cut Starscream scream.

Then Makeshift heard dome explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the sky museum.<strong>

They already paid the entrance and there moving to the model plane section.

"Look at those planes." Said Starlight. "Some of them have 4 wings."

"What are impressive about 4 wings?" Ask Raf.

Starlight whispered: "I have 4 wings…even if they are undeveloped. 2 more than a seekers have usually."

"Cool." Said Miko.

"Let's go to the plane exposure." Said Jack.

They move to the third stage and watch the real plane in front of them. That makes Starlight dream to fly, in a plane form by the side of his sire.

"I just read in the…brochure that there's an airship we can visit it and even fly in it." Said Tear.

"We must try it." Said Starlight.

"Before we go…I have to go to the bathroom." Said Jack.

Raf and Miko also want to go.

After a minute, they hear an explosion in the building. The 3 kids exit the bathroom and Jack said.

"We have to get out of here now."

They try to run down but the stairs exploded and they can't escape down.

"Smoke!" said Miko.

"A fire must be starting down there." Said Tear.

"-Hello Jack.-" Said a voice in the speakers. "Long time no see. If you want to survive with your 4 friends, come upstairs to the roof."

"Who's that guy?" Said Raf Afraid.

"I can't be" Said quietly Jack. The other didn't hear him.

"It's a trap!" Said Miko.

"We have no choice. We have to go to the roof." Said Tear

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>AC: It's a short chapter I know. But everything is said. Thanks all of you for watching…I mean reading More than a Starlight.<p>

Review if you want.


	9. Chapter 5 part 2

AC: This is the second part. It's not my best chapter but it's vital for the future of the story. In case you haven't understood the sky museum is also found in a game I like: Persona 2. I hope you will like it.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 5: A human day**

**Part 2: The undead**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the sky museum<strong>

Makeshift saw the building burning slowly into ashes. He saw the people evacuating from the building. He began to worry for the 2 pretenders. They haven't got out of the building yet. The firefighters have arrived and try to extinct the fire. He cannot do anything to help them. He will blow up his cover.

"Please be alright. I can't help you…You would refuse it anyway…brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Roof of the museum<strong>

The 5 kids finally reach the roof of the museum.

"Finally,…where… here." Said the exhausted Raf.

"So you come." Said a male voice. The voice was completely deformed. The male was wearing a mask covering his face. He was wearing cloth all over his body. In his right hand, he held a long and sharp knife cover in blood, everything to worry the 5 kids. "It's been 10 years, 10 years… I was searching for you Jack. You remember me do you?"

"Of course not!" Said Jack, trying to remain calm.

"Then let me help you. You remember when you live elsewhere…With your father and mother. I enter in your apartment the floor number 10. I've unlock the lock with my lock pick. Your mother was absent, she was working I think. Then I took my knife and I murdered you father in front of your eyes. I kill him slowly and surely. 34 stabs on his body, that was fun…It was my… **game**."

"…!" Jack was panicking now.

"YOU BASTARD!" Said Starlight, influenced by Blackswords.

"That's when you…intervenes Jack. You push me when I was finishing with him. You have me by surprised. I fall by the window, **and you** KILLED ME! JACK DARBY."

"It's impossible!" Said Miko.

"But I'm here and I will take my REVENGE!" He said. He charges with his knife at Jack. He dodges the attack. Miko, who know how to fight, kick the masque man in his face. Tear stand in front of Raf and Starlight, both of them didn't dear moving. The killer pushes Miko backward. After this, he charge and cut Jack chest and little blood came from his injure.

"The airship." Said Tear. "We must go to the airship now. It's our only escape route."

When they run to the airship, the killer took Raf. When he got it the roof broke under their feet and they both fall down. The killer slips to Raf feet as Raf tries to hang on the corner. The 4 others try to help Raf. They took his arms and try to pull his of the hole. The killer is ready to kill Raf. Raf kicks in his face and the killer fall down.

They enter the airship and go to the control room.

"What can we do?" Said Jack. "None of us can pilot this thing."

"I'll just have to do it." Said Tear.

"WHAT?" Said the 4 others.

"Come on. Think positive and I will surely succeed."

"You don't know anything about flying." Said Starlight.

"I'll try."

Tear push randomly the buttons and the airship shake a lot. The 5 fall because of the strong vibration.

"Tear, I don't think you should do it." Said Miko. She knew by her first try that would be mortal for them if she tries again.

"Let me do it. I'm a seeker. I know better who to fly than you." Said Starlight.

"I can do this." Said Tear.

"Please, let Starlight do it." Said Raf.

"I'll try again."

The result was the same than the first time.

"…Alright. You can do it my friend." Admit Tear.

"You can do it." Encourage Jack.

"…Ok, I read a manual 2 days ago." That worried the other. "I assimilated the theory. Alright, let's go."

Starlight does the right things. That completely surprises the other. The airship began to fly in the sky of Jasper city. The airship exits the city and flies over the desert when an explosion occurred in the airplane.

"I lost control of the airship. It's not in control. We have no choice."

The go to the exit in the tourist zone. They saw the killer.

"Miss me and the bomb I put in here?"

The 5 are afraid and they shout in horror. They saw him without his mask. His face was decomposing.

"IT'S A ZOMBIE." Said Miko. They all lost their calm.

"Look it's a dark energon fragment!" Said Jack.

A purple glowing stone was shining in his flesh. It was visible because his cloth was tear up.

"It's time for vengeance." He uses his knife and tries to cut Starlight. The blade touches his skin but instead of cutting, it makes a metal song and the blade didn't injured Starlight.

"What!" Said the killer. It's impossible to see what his emotions, even with his voice.

He approached Raf and charges him. Raf dodges the blade and Raf touch the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>The sanctuary<strong>

Raf was alone in a sanctuary. The sanctuary was darker than the night without any star.

"Who's there?" Said a powerful and menacing voice. His voice was full of hate and…sorrows?

The voice scares Raf. He tries to run away but there's no way out.

The voice then softens as he looks at Raf. Raf didn't see it but he feels it. "It's you."

* * *

><p><strong>In the airship<strong>

The contact end when he ceases to touch the stone and the killer seem immobilised. Miko open the door and Tear pushes him out of the airplane. The killer fall in the desert.

"What do we do know?" Said Raf. "We'll crash soon."

"It's time to show you my surprise." Said Starlight.

He jumped out of the airplane. Then is face, his cybertronian face, shows up in front of the door.

"Quickly! On my hand."

The 4 go on his hands. Then Starlight jump off. He change is back of the Pede by reactors and his backplate. He flew away from the airship. They saw the airship crashing in the desert. In front of Starlight, he sees the remaining of the airship burning in his optics. He began to tremble a lot by the fear and said.

"Help… someone help me…It's burning my circuits… It's freezing my circuits. Sire… Where are you? Help me…I'm begging you…" It was some nonsense for the kids. But tear understand, she's been through this.

"It's alright. Where not ejected of the Imperion. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here, with you Starlight."

Some tear began to go out of Starlight optics. He then land on the ground.

"Ratchet, open the bridge to those coordinates now. Blackswords I need you to take Starlight trough the bridge." Said Tear

"What are you do-" Said Ratchet.

"No time to explain."

The groundbridge open Blackswords come out and escort them to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room<strong>

Tear finished explaining what happened. Jack was now trembling of fear since the danger is out. Raf was awfully quiet, even with Bumblebee comfort.

Optimus turn in Starlight direction. Who's crying of fear in Blackswords arms.

"You were online during the falling?" Ask Optimus.

Starlight nod.

"Don't worry little one, I've protect that time and I will protect you now." Said Blackswords with a soften voice. Starlight began to calm down but stays in his secure arm.

"Don't leave me!" Said Starlight with a despair voice. He remains silent in Blackswords arms. The trauma is there deeply in his spark. The burning airship opens the scar. Tear rejoin the 2 other sparklings and speak calmly to Starlight.

Optimus turn his attention to Jack, he knew Starlight was in good hands. Arcee, Miko, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead were comforting him. Wheeljack wasn't sure of what to do so he stayed away.

"Don't worry, he's dead." Said Arcee.

"But he's already dead Arcee. He's an undead… because of the dark energon." Counted Jack.

"Dark energon?" said Cliffjumper. "Here, on this planet!"

"I saw it in his belly. Well more what's left of it." Said Jack.

Optimus leave him alone. The presence of dark energon worries him a lot. This planet isn't supposed to have such matters. He looked at Raf who remained silent from Bumblebee comfort. It's wasn't the killer that worried him but something else.

"Please Raf, what's troubling you? I'm your friend. You can say it to me." Said Bumblebee.

Then Raf whispered: "Unicron…"

Optimus was surprised. They haven't talk about Unicron to any humans. Raf wasn't supposed to know the name.

"He talks to me… with a soft voice. That was scary..." then Raf said nothing else.

"Unicron talk to you?" Said Optimus.

"…" Raf stays in silence.

"I don't think he would say anything anymore." Said Bumblebee.

"Understood. It's getting late, the human should return at their home."

They obey to Optimus command and the 3 humans return home.

The 3 sparkling return to their quarter. In their quarter, they decide to sleep in the arm of Blackswords, their head on his chestplate and listening to his spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackswords dream<strong>

_I'm in the sanctuary again. So… when will Primus shows up?_

"We meet again."

Blackswords look at the source of the voice; it's different than Primus and saw:

"Riverad" Said Blackswords with great surprise. "You're not in the well of the allspark."

"I was supposed to go there but Primus demands my help."

"He did?" Ask Blackswords.

"He cannot communicated easily with you 3 since his spark is contaminated by the dark energon. So I will help him as being his messenger."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've offline you."

"…Like I said it was war. It was for the best that you're the one who offline me. Anyone else and they will not care for my dead, not that much. I'm not mad at you sparkling, if I was, I will not accept to help you right?"

"Yeah."

"Be at ease, I will always be by your side, a great destiny awaits you."

"Thank you; Riverad…by the way…my name is Blackswords."

"Is that so…now I replace you faceplate… That is all for tonight."

"Good-bye."

"Yeah…Good-bye…Blackswords."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis outside Starscream quarter<strong>

Airachnid have spied Starscream for a while. Since she's overhearing that he has a sparkling and he's alive. She waited for him to go out of his quarter. Then he finally goes out of his quarter mourning about his sparkling. When he's out of her optics range, she enter is room. She searches for a holo image of his sparkling, better saying…her next victim. It's been a long time since she kills one sparkling. She loves to see the fear and the realisation when he knew their creator won't save them. She finally found one, hidden in his berth. A secret compartment of his berth with a holo image that shows the picture she need. _Perfect, he's still very young. It would be very pleasant, he's defenceless… Jack I will need you… and your «mother too». I should thanks Facebook for simplify my search…I know where you live Jack. I know._

* * *

><p>AC: The second part ends. Hope you like it.<p>

In the next chapter, Airachnid will be playing with Starlight. I want June to be a part of the story now. No Mech for now…or never, I'm still not sure.

Discover soon the new chapter: The hunt.

Will Starlight survive it?

Did the killer survive the fall or die one and for all?


	10. Chapter 6

AC: This is the chapter 6 the hunt. Don't expect a real battle in this chapter. It's a little short but I write what I need to write.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 6: The hunt**

**In front of Jack home**

* * *

><p>June was returning home. It was a long and though day at the hospital. Yesterday, the explosion and the fire of the sky museum as give the doctors and nurse a hard work. She just did a lot of overtime today. It was the night; Jack was surely in the house now. She gets out of her car. She's walking in front of the house when she heard a metal sound. She turns around and saw nothing. She took her key out of her pocket when she hears it again. She turns and was sting by something. Her vision fades away as she heard a loud metallic sound. She then lost consciousness.<p>

"I got you, now I must contact Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, morning; Autobot base: control room<strong>

"I'm beginning to be worried" Said jack.

"What's the matter?" Ask Tear.

"Mom wasn't here yesterday. I wonder if something bad happen."

"Don't worry too much. With the Sky museum destruction, I think she just have some over time." Said Miko.

"You may be right. I seem Blackswords feel better." Said Jack.

Blackswords was playing Eternal Sonata. He was happier than a few days ago. His spark must be at ease with what happen that day.

"Yeah, his happier mood seems to help Starlight too. He seems more like his usual self…for now." Said Tear.

"I think he needs a psychologist. Then his problem will be less bad." Said Jack.

"Raf seems in his little world right?" Said Miko

They look at Raf. He's still sitting in the sofa and don't speak to anyone. Bumblebee sits by his side and tries to cheer him. But Raf doesn't feel better.

Blackswords stop playing and looks at Raf.

"Are you all right?" Raf doesn't answer. "Raf…look at me." Raf accepts to look at him. "I know what will make you feel better. Do you want to fly?" Blackswords give his best smile but Raf doesn't answer. "I have no choice then." He stood up, moving at him and said: "Do not worry about that vision…It's not dangerous. Unicron cannot attack you. Primus has offline him. Optimus is a Prime so he will not let him reach you." Raf didn't say anything but he said: "I think I'm ready for a little fly."

Blackswords smiles and transform into his plane form. He took Raf for a little fly. This gave Arcee a good idea. She transform into her motorcycle form and Jack climb her and their gone.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

Blackswords has just still flying with Raf. He contacted the base and said he would be back soon. Arcee has return to the base. Jack gets off of here and run to Optimus and said with great worried.

"Airachnid has my mother."

"WHAT!" Shout everyone in the base.

"She contact me by the phone…she said that I come those coordinates with Starlight. I knew its Starlight because of the image." He shows the image. It was Starlight with a big smile on Starscream shoulders like Cybertron was a perfect world. Starscream has a proud smile. They didn't expect to see Starscream with such a smile. I give the impression of a happy family.

"Why Starlight?" Ask Miko.

"Did you say Airachnid?" Ask Tear.

"Yes." Said Jack.

"This is bad." Said Tear with great fear.

"Why?" Ask Miko.

Optimus said: "Airachnid, even before the war, she was a very dangerous femme. She has a brutal and cruel urge…hunting Sparkling and killing them the most horrible ways."

"This is really bad. It's he and I, only, if we don't come by ourselves, she'll kill my mother." Said Jack.

"We must find another way." Said Cliffjumper.

"If she said that, it means she'll know if we try to trick her. We must…We just can't send Starlight to his doom." Said Bumblebee.

"I'll go!" Said Starlight.

"WHAT!" Said everyone except Jack.

"Not that «what» again. Anyway, I can't let him lose his mother. I can't let her die. I must help her."

"No you can't." Said Optimus.

"I must do this Optimus, I must. You won't stop me. I know what it is to lose his carrier, mother I mean, and I won't let him pass by that paint. I accept her demand." Said Starlight. "Trust me." His optics shows his will to save her.

"…We have no choice" Said Cliffjumper. "There's no other way to save her. I know it's a very bad idea but we must do this."

"Ratchet…we have no choice but to do it." Finally said Optimus.

"Be extra careful." Warn Ratchet.

The Groundbridge open. Jack and Starlight pass through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes later<strong>

Blackswords return at the base with Raf. Raf exits the plane and Blackswords revert to his cybertronian form.

"Where's the little one?" Ask Blackswords. Optimus explain the situation to him.

"You let him go to her. HE CAN'T PROTECT HIMSELF. HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY WEAPON YET." Said Blackswords. He was extremely worried and then said: "I'll go save him."

"You can't-" Try Arcee.

"I WILL FLY TO HIM. SHE DOESN'T KNOW THERE'S A FLYING BOT HERE."

Blackswords run to the energon depot. He took 2 energon cubes and swallows all of the 2 energon cubes. His tank was more than full. He then change into his plane alt. and flew to those coordinates. His reactors have turned red and flew faster than his limits.

"He's done that. I can't believe he's done that." Said Ratchet.

"Done what?" Ask Raf.

"He overpowers himself. He can melt by overheating." Said Ratchet.

"I don't think so." Said Tear.

"How's can that be possible? Even Megatron himself can do this and he's the most resistant bot." Said Ratchet.

"You haven't seen what he's pass been through. He's more resistant than anybot. He survived a crash and it was more horrible for him than overpowering."

"All we can do is having faint in them." Said Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>? Forest<strong>

Starlight transport Jack in his hands through the forest. The trees are far bigger than Starlight thought.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Said Starlight.

"I'm so sorry to drag you into this." Said Jack. "Airachnid didn't know your name. I know it was you because of this picture." He shows it to Starlight. Starlight hasn't looked the first time because he heard the name Airachnid. A name that gives him some nightmare.

"Sire…I hope nothing happen to you." Said Starlight. He was clearly worried.

They keep walking for a while until they saw Airachnid.

"So you've come."

"Yes, free Jack mother now!" Said Starlight. He tries to be strong.

"It won't work that way…prey."

Starlight has a scared look for a second.

"Keep that look…I like it. I will play a game with you. If you want to win this is what you have to do. I will chase my prey and as long as he's alive, I won't attack Jack and his mother. When I chase him…Jack must found his mother and free her. When she's free and Jack escaped with her. I will stop chasing my prey and he can escape. **Any objections**."

They remain silent.

"I give you 2 minutes before I begin the chase. Let's start NOW."

The 2 part away Starlight and Jack knew she would not give those 2 minutes and began the chase in a few second.

* * *

><p><strong>? Forest: Starlight sector<strong>

Starlight runs as fast as he could. He knows he can't fly because Airachnid would kill Jack and his mother.

"You're not fast enough. I'm already near you."

That was bad, she's teasing his. Even if she's really nearby. He knows she's close. He hears her footsteps. He hides behind a tree, trying to not waste his strength. He have no time to make traps and he certainly cannot offline her. He has no weapon and his claws are not developed enough for battle. He doesn't even know how to fight.

"Found you." She was in face of him. She use 2 claw aimed his spark but he dodges it. He ran as fast as he could but she shoots him on his legs. He almost falls on his tank but he manages to stabilise his balance. He keeps moving but she was still too close. When he's out of Airachnid optic range, he improvised and turns himself into his human form then hides under a tree and waits. He hears her pass close to him. She's searching him. It seems she didn't know he's a pretender…perfect he would use it against her. But he refuses to obtain any other form. He must also be careful not be spotted.

* * *

><p><strong>? Forest Jack sector<strong>

He keeps searching her. He still hasn't seen her. He's running in the forest but he stopped a moment. He needs to catch his breath. _Wait…knowing Airachnid, she could have hid her everywhere…The best place is somewhere I can't reach her…On the trees. _He began to look upper him and in any hole until he heard.

"Jack!" It was his mother voice.

"Mom." He look up… to the source of her voice. She was on the tree…trapped in a spider web. She was beyond his reach. He can't climb and save her.

"Are you alright?" He ask

"I'm fine. Where I am? What happen?" She asks.

He doesn't know what to say. He must free her or Starlight might die.

"You've found her." Said a voice.

"WHAT THIS SPIKY THING?" Panic June. She loses her calm.

It was Makeshift: "Ha-ha…that's funny… Spiky thing. I'm supposed I should be upset but I like it." June calm down a little.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Jack.

"This!" He used his claw and cut the spider web. June falls some meters but Makeshift caught her. Then he delicately put her down near Jack.

"Why do you help us?" Ask Jack.

"…I don't want anyone live the pain of losing a member of his family…"

"You've been through this?" Ask Jack.

"Possible." Tears spread out of his visor. "I can't help you more than this. Hurry, call for help to those coordinates, before Starlight perishes. He's there" He then walks away.

"Thank you." He then calls Optimus. "Optimus go to those coordinates of she'll kill Starlight."

"-Those coordinates aren't yours?-"

"No time! Hurry!"

"What's going on?" Said June.

Jack decides to tell the truth until rescue come. She sees Makeshift; he can't lie to her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>? Forest Starlight sector<strong>

Things are bad for Starlight. Airachnid found him and she injured him. He can't run because his left leg doesn't function well. Then, she damages his left wing with her claw.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Shout Starlight. His wings are extremely sensible.

She seems tired of playing with his and traps him with web on a tree. He tries to escape but he cannot move.

"It's time for you to rejoin the Pit." She said with a demonic smile.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said.

"Good-bye."

"YOU'VE DEAR HURT HIM!" Shout Blackswords. He charges her with all of his speed in his plane form. After he reverts in his original form and attacks her. He punches her faceplate again and again until she pushes him back. Part of her body his overheated because his punch. His body was more heat than normal. Knowing she can't beat him and she dive in the earth.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME." Blackswords change his arms into a canon and shoot in the hope for a minute. Then he turns around and frees Starlight.

"Thank Primus I came just in time." Said Blackswords. His body began to shakes and he can't stand up anymore. He falls on his arf. His energon level was low.

"…You're overpowers yourself, idiot." Said Starlight.

"Are you alright?" It was Optimus. He came with Cliffjumper.

"Seems so…Where's that con?" Ask Cliffjumper.

"She escaped…Where are Jack and his mother?" Ask Starlight.

"Arcee brings him and her to our base. I was hard convincing her. She hates Airachnid."

"Let's go home." Said Blackswords.

"I can't drag you, idiot." Said Starlight.

Optimus took them to the base.

It was a hard day.

* * *

><p>AC: It's the end of the chapter.<p>

Discovers soon the next chapter: The treasure of the mine.

It would be funnier than the previous chapter.


	11. Chapter 7

AC: New chapter already here. Have fun.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 7: The treasure of the mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot: base day<strong>

It's been a week since the hunt. Starlight has finally healed from his injury. He wasn't very affected by the hunt. He was just glad Jack and June was fine. Speaking of June Darby, she was presented to all of the autobot of the base and the sparkling. Agent Fowler wasn't happy that another human discover their existence. But when the explanation was given, he realise it was inevitable. He have said he wish to have the flash of the movie men in black. One the humans understand what he means. Blackswords haven't absolutely no damage from overpowers. Ratchet began to be curious about his solid body. Jack has given to Starlight the picture of him and his Sire. The picture is installing on the wall of his room. It took some time but each sparkling have their own room, even if they're a lot of time together in the same room when they recharge. Optimus smile when they look at them together, he wishes it could be the same with Megatron, but they are enemy now. It is possible to hope when he see them. He hears someone laugh and he's begging to stop.

"Blackswords, stop teasing Starlight." Said June

"You're not fun." Complain Blackswords. He stops tickling Starlight wing. He did that because Starlight wasn't I a perfect good mood for him.

Since June is here, she seems to be like a carrier for the 2 mech sparklings. She was that symbol for them. After all, they've lost their carrier a long time ago.

Blackswords whispered to Starlight: "Is your calculation's over?"

"Yes" He whispered back. "They haven't suspecting anything yet."

"Good, we'll tell Tear and we go for that treasure."

Wheeljack wasn't far away from them and listen to their talking.

"We must pay them back for all of their kindness." Said Starlight. "After all… they weren't forced to help us. Tear yes, because she's Optimus sparkling. But us…no…especially I…I can't do nothing to help them, I can't fight, I'm weak. Just weak." He had sadly. "Finding this is the only think I can do."

"Don't say that, you help them more than you think. You're underestimating yourself." Said Blackswords.

"I…I…" Starlight calms himself. Remembering what he did for Jack. "Your right, I forget we can help behind the line like Ratchet." He then smiles… a true smile.

"We wait tonight."

"As always."

"So what are you doing?" Ask Starlight. Getting attention to the humans child.

"Our homework." Said Jack. Starlight sees clearly that Miko wasn't really doing her homework.

"You better work hard Miko. You don't want to be an idiot like Blackswords." Said Starlight.

"Starlight…" Said Blackswords with a fake anger.

Miko look at Blackswords an then, she does her homework.

"I hate being the bad example." Said Blackswords.

"So Starlight…" Said Tear.

"Yes, I found it." He answers.

"Found what?" Ask Raf.

"A treasure."

"What treasure?" Ask Miko.

"I leave that to your imagination." Smirk Starlight.

"…" Miko was a little frustrated. She decides to follow them when they go.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: night<strong>

The 3 sparklings were walking slowly and slowly to the GB.

"Where are you going?" Said a female voice behind them.

The 3 jumped in surprise and turn around.

They saw nothing.

"I'm down here."

"Miko!" Said the 3 sparklings.

"You took your time. Can I come with you?"

"No!" They said.

"You better let me come or I warn the autobots of your project."

"Why are you even here Miko?" Ask Tear.

"I told my host parent that I sleep with a friend. Can I come?"

"No!" The 3 answer again.

"Forgot my treat?"

"You won't dear do it." Said Blackswords.

"Want to try?" Miko was about to scream when Starlight said quickly:

"Ok. Ok. You can come."

"Cool."

Starlight took her in his hands. Tear open the GB. They pass through it.

Wheeljack watch them and decide to follow them. _What are you planning?_

He decides to not warn Optimus since he knew they won't do anything reckless. They're not Miko…except for Blackswords.

* * *

><p><strong>Natural Mine<strong>

"There we are." Said Starlight.

"What's the treasure?" Ask Miko.

"We are not 100% sure, that's why we're looking." Said Tear.

"Be careful with the stalactite and stalagmite." Said Blackswords. Then, **BANG,** he hurt himself at one stalactite. "Slag, my faceplate."

"Idiot." Said Starlight.

"That is so funny." Then Miko laugh at him. "It's not funny! Let's go." Said Blackswords. Then, he hit his pede against a stalagmite. "Sparkling of a /$%!* that hurt so much." He jumps some times.

Miko laugh louder.

"…Overpowering doesn't hurt you but hit your pede hurt you!" Said Starlight.

"It was between my protection plates." Said Blackswords keeping his strange dance.

"Let's keep moving." Said tear with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

"When do we arrive?" Miko ask again.

"Will you ever shut up?" Said Blackswords exasperate by her constant question.

"Found you!" Said a voice behind them.

They turn around and see Wheeljack…After their indignity femme scream, for the 4 of them, Wheeljack said:

"I show myself because I was tired of spying you."

"…" They remain silent.

"What!"

"Let's keep moving." Said Blackswords.

"You don't want to know why I follow you or if I alert anybot?"

"…No!" Said Starlight.

They keep moving. Wheeljack was a little angry by the teasing.

They finally reach their destination. It was an energon mine. An unexploited one.

Miko demand Starlight to put her on the ground and she began wandering on her own.

"With this, the autobot will have enough energon for a while." Said Tear.

"This is why our energon depot was increasing." Said Wheeljack.

"You knew!" Said Blackswords.

"It's very easy to know that. How do you found those mines?" He ask

"I use my processor." Said Starlight.

"Very vague." Wheeljack said.

"You won't understand. I just invented that calculation recently, when my wing was healing."

"Ok."

Miko walk around when she sees a dark energon stone. She wanted to warn them but a force keep her quiet. Against her will, she took the dark energon and put it in her pocket. She then rejoins them. She tries to warn them. She can talk but that force stops her every time she tries to talk about the dark energon or that force.

"What are we waiting for? Let's transport those energon to the base."

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

They were advance on the mining. Miko fall asleep. Reason: nothing interesting to see. They decide to let her sleep and continued to extracting the energon, after moving her where they won't hurt her. Blackswords was taking the extract mine to the base. They didn't know they were being watch, on the other side of the mine. They came in sometime after Blackswords have passed the GB.

"Looks like where coming to late Breakdown."

"You're right Knock Out." Answer breakdown.

"Anything to say Soundwave?" Ask Knock Out.

Of course, he said absolutely nothing.

They were listening to their conversation.

"I'm still very impressing Starlight. I never think you can found an energon mine without scanning it." Said Wheeljack.

"It's simple calculation really. I'm the sparkling of a genius after all." The most little bot name Starlight said. "I already begin to estimate the next energon mine. The next one would be a bigger one."

"Did you hear that?" Said Knock Out. Better warn Megatron. "Megatron this is Knock Out…I have a bad news and a good news."

"-…THE AUTOBOT DEFEAT YOU!-" Said Megatron.

"Not this time." Said Knock Out, he was beginning to be afraid. He already knew his paint going to be scratch at best. He was lucky he did put his mouth to mute before he could say «Not yet. » "The mine is soon empty of energon. They found it before us."

"-WHAT!-"

"Wait. The good news is that we found out how they've doing it. One of the neutral, since I don't see their insignia, can estimate energon mine more efficiently than our scanner. He already predicts the next mine, a bigger mine than this one. Soundwave will show the record."

"-A sparkling…Is faceplate reminding me of someone…New orders, take him to me. He's going to be very useful. Megatron out.-"

"What's the plan?" Ask Breakdown. "I'm ready, as long…you know what." Soundwave wonder what they are talking about. He should watch them, Starscream too… and Makeshift… _I really need an assistant _thought Soundwave.

"Breakdown, you in charge of taking our prisoner. I and Soundwave will do the diversion…Any objection Soundwave? If you said something." Said Knock Out.

He said nothing.

"Agreed? Then let's the battle begin."

Knock Out and Soundwave charge at them. The sound wake Miko and she watch what's going to happen.

Wheeljack charge Soundwave and begin to fight. Soundwave have the upper hand.

Knock Out charge Tear, but stop when he see she's a sparkling femme, a teenager would said human.

"I never thought I'm fighting a sexy bot." Said KO. Tear wonder if he's trying to pick her. And she's right. "Would you come with me…I'm good with femme."

"Are you sweet talking me?"

"I only do that to beauty."

"I'm a sparkling."

"So what? Beauty doesn't' have an age."

"I think I'll be sick."

"A kiss will make you feel better. My lips are like the well of Allspark"

"I prefer to kiss Blackswords arf."

"Who's Blackswords?"

"…That would be me."

Blackswords charge and punch KO faceplate. KO fall on his arf by the punch. His paint is still intact for now.

"I'll make sure you remember what you said." Tell Blackswords to Tear.

"Look out!" Warn Tear.

KO changes his hands into a saw blade. Blackswords took out his swords and began to charge. Blackswords and KO fight and insulting at each other.

"I don't see what's better about you than me. You're paint is ugly and mine is magnificent." Said KO

"Not for long." Said Blackswords.

"You better not touch it."

"I will believe me."

"Even so she will be mine."

"Never arfhole."

Blackswords scratch KO paint 5 times.

"You scratch my Paint!"

"That's only the beginning."

"I got him." Said Breakdown.

"It's time to make my leave." Said KO angry at Blackswords about his scratch paint.

"HELP!" Shout Starlight.

Blackswords faceplate began to be a rage emotion. "REALEASE HIM."

He charges at Breakdown but Soundwave use a tentacle to make him fall on his tank.

They took him in their bridge.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Scream Blackswords he lost all of calm. "WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM."

"We can't." Said Wheeljack. "I will take some time to track them. We must return to the base now."

"BUT-"

"NO BUT!" Shout categorically Wheeljack.

"Come." Said Tear. Blackswords look at her and calm down. He just took her in his arm for few second and return to the base.

"Wait" Said Tear. "Are we forgetting something?"

"Hey! I'm here." Said Miko.

"Sorry Miko. "Said Tear.

Blackswords took gently Miko and took the GB.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis corridor<strong>

"Release me! I'm will make you regret." Said Starlight trying to escape.

"I love to see that." Said Breakdown. Starlight was trap into Breakdown arms.

"I'm your prisoner right?" Ask Starlight. Breakdown nod. "Then why are you hugging me?"

"I'm not hugging you, I'm restraining you. We don't have stasis lock for your servos and wings because you're too small. That's why my arms are around your body."

"**THAT'S A HUG**!"

It was totally weird for Starlight. Being hug by this big blue decepticon, helm on his chestplate, he cannot touch the ground.

"It's not a hug, understood?" Said Breakdown.

"If you say so!" Starlight said.

"Where here." After saying that, Breakdown put down Starlight and delicately push I'm into the command room. The door open and Starlight saw the red bot that was with Breakdown, the faceless bot and…Airachnid. When he saw her he hide behind Breakdown. Breakdown take is position…far away from Airachnid. Then Makeshift enters the command room and place himself in face of Breakdown. Finally a big gray mech enter the room and go sit on his throne. Starlight thinks it's a throne. He then look around and said:

"Bring in the prisoner."

Breakdown turns around, gently put his hands behind Starlight and gently push him in front of the gray mech. The gray mech was looking at him with cruel optics on his direction.

"This is the prisoner…he's smaller in person."

"Hey…I'm just young." Said Starlight.

"You better show some respect." He said.

"…You're…Megatronus." He said, finally making the link between Blackswords and him. "Impossible. You're Megatron…Are you the evil twin of Megatronus?"

All in the command room are just quiet by what he said. The question was just so ridiculous. Megatron was very angry by the sentence but he manages to calm down. He remembers his sparkling making that kind of sentence. When he was very young. He let it slide…this time.

"I'm Megatron. But I was also known as Megatronus."

"No way…" Starlight became mute. Blackswords sire is the leader of the decepticon. It will break his spark if he learns it.

"Sorry I'm late." It was Starscream voice. "Impossible."

Then Starscream rush to Starlight and hug him hard.

"It's embarrassing". Said Starlight.

Everybot are looking at them with a surprise look, except Makeshift. It was the first time they saw that side of Starscream.

"Sire, you humiliated me." Starscream didn't listen. He keeps just hugging him.

Then Starlight saw the decepticon insignia. _What have you become? _Thought Starlight. Sadness overtook his joy of seeing him online and fine.

* * *

><p>AC: Cliffhanger. In the next chapter, it would be a lot of talking and little action moment. It would be 2 chapters where Starlight is trap in the Nemesis. How would he survive? How would he escape? Why the hells Breakdown hug him?<p>

Breakdown: "I'VE SAID I'M NOT HUGGIN HIM!"

AC: Whatever. Discover soon the next chapter: Prisoner of the Nemesis


	12. Chapter 8

AC: Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review and also…

Warning…violence against a Sparkling.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 8: The prisoner of the Nemesis**

**Command room**

("Sorry I'm late." It was Starscream voice. "Impossible."

Then Starscream rush to Starlight and hug him hard.

"It's embarrassing". Said Starlight.

Everybot are looking at them with a surprise look, except Makeshift. It was the first time they saw that side of Starscream.

"Sire, you humiliated me." Starscream didn't listen. He keeps just hugging him.

Then Starlight saw the decepticon insignia. _What have you become? _Thought Starlight. Sadness overtook his joy of seeing him online and fine.)

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Command room<strong>

His spark broke in his chest. Starscream, his Sire, is an enemy. He works for the evil. His leader is Blackswords Sire. Blackswords would be broken like him…or even more when he'll learn it.

"Enough Starscream!" Said Megatron. Starscream finally cease hugging him and took his position at Megatron side.

"It's time to interrogate our prisoner." Said Megatron with cruel optics. Starlight Sire gives him a worried look.

"First question: Where's the autobot base?"

"This is most obvious question it can be asks, if I speak you this information. You will offline me anyway."

"Smart sparkling." Said Megatron, he's optics shows anger. Starscream give sign to Starlight. His sign signification is: be careful with you answer. Starlight already knew by Megatron looks. "Second question: Why are you living with the autobot?" It's a more general question but I can be a trap if he's not careful with his answer.

"Because they found us."

"So there are more sparkling than one."

_Slag _Starlight thought. He must be more careful.

"Yes. There's more than me. They found us because we've been detected by them."

"That's enough…Question 3: How do you survive the crash of the Imperion?"

The crash. Starlight began to tremble of fear by the thought.

"Starlight!" Said Starscream has he advance to him.

"STEP BACK STARSCREAM!" Order Megatron. He has no choice but to obey.

"It was…It was…luck…just luck…" Then the sparkling said nothing more.

Megatron has found one weakness in this sparkling memory. He decided to not push on too much... Today.

"Question 4: How's my sparkling doing?"

Starlight remains silent.

"You better answer me or…" Megatron said nothing else.

"…" He stayed silent.

Megatron march in his direction and hit him in his faceplate.

"Urgh." Complain Starlight.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Shout Starscream. He tries to attack Megatron but Soundwave and Knock Out Stop him. Then Starscream watch with horror wondering what Megatron will do next.

"ANSWER ME, HOW' HE'S DOING?" Megatron shout in an unusual anger.

"…Fine…" Starlight answer.

"Question 5: Why's my sparkling with the autobot?"

"Because…" He looks at Megatron with fear. He fears too much to answer.

"If you answer me, I won't hit you again. If you remain silent…" Megatron point his arm swords at Starlight chestplate. "You know what I mean."

Starlight began to cry by the fear…he can't endure it. "Sniff, because their m-m-more…compatible with…them than…you…in his…conviction. Sniff. He's…not a…killer…a…killer…like…you. If he knows…what you became…He will…never…be…fine again."

"That would be enough for today." Said Megatron. "Take him to the prison."

"NO." Starscream shout. "I'll take him to my quarter."

"You dear disobey me in front of my troops."

"FOR MY SPARKLING YES." He shouts.

Megatron look at him for a moment. He saw his rage burning him. He also sees Breakdown and Makeshift ready to support him.

"Understood. But he's better be more cooperative tomorrow. Or he won't be online for long."

Starscream took his sparkling in his arms and go to his quarter. During the entire route Starlight cry on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift thought<strong>

I arrive at the command room after the order of Megatron. I place myself in face of Breakdown and the horror came to my optics. Starlight, hidden behind Breakdown was here. He was our prisoner…Worse, Airachnid is here. I was lost in my thought until I saw Megatron hitting Starlight. I contain my rage the best I can. That bastard dear hurt him, one of my kind. All I can do is listening:

"Question 5: Why's my sparkling with the autobot?"

"Because…" He looks at Megatron with fear. He fears too much to answer.

"If you answer me, I won't hit you again. If you remain silent…" Megatron point his arm swords at Starlight chestplate. I look with great worried. One of mine may be killed in front of me. _What should I do?_ I wonder. "You know what I mean."

Starlight began to cry by the fear. _Hang in there, I'll found a way to save you I promises. _I thought. "Sniff, because their m-m-more…compatible with…them than…you…in his…conviction. Sniff. He's…not a…killer…a…killer…like…you. If he knows…what you became…He will…never…be…fine again."

"That would be enough for today." Said Megatron. "Take him to the prison."

What!

"NO." Starscream shout. "I'll take him to my quarter."

"You dear disobey me in from of my troops."

"FOR MY SPARKLING YES." He shouts.

Megatron look at him for a moment. That was enough; I took a step forward and ready to fight to protect this little pretender. To my surprise, Breakdown also took a step forward. Megatron look at us and permitted Starscream to take him to his quarter.

_I must find a way to save him before tomorrow, he won't survive another interrogation. Starscream watch at him, I can't endure to see him sad._

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Starscream quarter<strong>

"Calm down my little Starlight, you're ok now." Starscream tries to comfort him. He hugs him on his chestplate and let him cry. When Starlight finally calm down he said:

"Ok. OK…I can't support this oppression. I'm just a sparkling…I'm not even a soldier. This isn't the worst. The interrogation wasn't the worst…IT'S YOU… How can you…do this?…How can you be a decepticon? I don't want any answer. I…I…just want to be with the Sire I once knew…It was just a foolish hope…" He then cries again.

"Starlight…" Starscream can't say anything to help him. He just keeps be with him until he calms down again. _The one I once was…I became this because I thought you were offline…I the fault to him. This bastard…And know I must pay the price for my crime. Starlight is my judge?…Primus. This is worse than the pit._

_Starlight I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

_I must get you out of here…Their must be a way. But after this…what shall I do? Stay with the decepticon or follow my sparkling. The only one left who's have a place in my spark._

Starscream close his optics and cry with Starlight, a silent sadness, but eternal pain for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Medic Room<strong>

"THIS IS MADNESS" Shout in rage Breakdown. "HE CAN'T TREAT A SPARKLING THIS WAY…HE CAN'T".

"Calm down…you will break my audio receptor and I need those to receive compliment on my paint." Said Knock Out.

"I CAN'T…I just can't…not after this…not after he…" Breakdown rages fade and are replace with sadness.

"I know…I'm sorry my friend…If only…" Knock Out was getting depress.

"It's not your fault…You didn't have the experience. You didn't know what to do? It was his racist of that bot that causes my sparkling to suffer… when I transport him to you…I only see him die… right in front of my own optics. No one shout kill sparkling no matter what the reason…Knock Out." The look Breakdown gives was the signal to whisper…In case Soundwave spy them.

"What is it?"

"We must do this before tomorrow…We must get this sparkling out of here."

"…We have no choice…I'm ready to do this with you."

"The most difficult part would be to convince Starscream."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Maybe, but we must be ready for the worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Security room<strong>

Soundwave was monitoring the sparkling, since Megatron order him to watch him. He only saw Starscream and his sparkling hugging together and crying. Then Starscream took him and go to his berth and went into recharge.

Soundwave looks at the medic room monitor and saw Breakdown and Knock Out whispering again. They must have heard the most recent rumor…But Breakdown reaction during the interrogation was not a good sign. Their little secret could be dangerous for Megatron plans. They must be monitor more closely. But their so much that need his attention. _I really need an assistant, his duty getting harder and harder to do alone._

He then switches to Makeshift quarter. He seems to just walk left and right in deep thought. The interrogation must have affected him since he support Starscream with Breakdown. He understand why Starscream react strongly against Megatron but the 2 others no. He must check on their past and the answer might come out. He then check on Airachnid, she seems eager to kill the sparkling, she must be watch, the sparkling his useful and his dead could affect the Nemesis and cause great trouble by Starscream rage. He decides to lock the door. She's trap until Soundwave decide to free her. He wonders why he didn't do that more often in the Nemesis. His works his never done, he must now watch the rest of the Nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Makeshift quarter<strong>

This is all going wrong, just wrong. Makeshift can't think of what to do. What must he priories..._ It's the sparkling of course, he suffers more than me…I must help him. I know what to do. I must side with Starscream to same my brother pretender…Sire Origin…give me your strength. I'll need it. I know what the right thing to do is. I must do what's the best for the sparkling. He needs me more than I need to do this masquerade. _

**Nemesis: Megatron quarter**

* * *

><p>Megatron was nervous about the well-being of his sparkling. Optimus could use him has a hostage if he need it. He's not sure if Optimus would do that. He also had a sparkling who died in the Imperion. <em>Wait…Starlight said their more survivors. Maybe Optimus sparkling is with him. From Knock Out reports…it's possible. He can use her against him. Blackswords…are you alright? Starlight said yes…but what does he means by I'll hurt him for what I became…Makeshift reports…I can't trust it. He said only Blackswords survive. But he said he's alright…like Starlight.<em>

For tomorrow, Megatron decides to be harder on him. He must know the well-being of his sparkling. He's the only one he has…He lost his sparkmate by Sentinel Prime…He cannot afford to lose his sparkling to.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot control room<strong>

"Dammit, WHEN ARE WE SAVING LITTLE ONE? WHERE IS HE?" Blackswords his broken with worried.

"Calm down Blackswords." Said Tear. She's sitting by his side. But Blackswords keeps worried sick for Starlight.

"Do not worry Blackswords we'll find him." Said Optimus.

"But when?…WHEN? If we lose too much time he'll die."

Everyone try to calm Blackswords down except Miko. Miko was changing the dark energon stone into a necklace. None of them were looking at her. She tried to resist but that force was too much powerful. When she finished the necklace, she put it in Raf school bag. She didn't have the dark energon but she can't talk about anything related to the dark energon. She's worried something bad will happen to Raf. She tries to write a warning but it fail. She knows it's useless. It was getting late. The 4 humans return home.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf chamber.<strong>

It was late. He was going to bed when his schoolbag falls from his table. He saw a necklace with a purple stone on it. He didn't know why but he takes it in his hand. He put it on his neck. He was getting tire. He goes to bed and fall asleep. This wasn't going to be a normal dream or a normal nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf Dream<strong>

He was once again in the dark sanctuary. He hears again the voice. The voice was already softening.

"You're back." Said the voice.

"Let me go. I don't want to see you." Said Raf with fear.

"Do not worry." Said the voice sadly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you after me?"

"I wasn't after you. You found your way to me by yourself. This time…I wanted to talk to you. I know that I've hurt you and I must apologies."

"Why me?"

"Because I feel your energy when we meet. Energy I thought was lost from a long time." He said with great sadness.

"Who have you lost?"

"I lost…my sparkling."

"Sparkling…who are you?"

"My name is Unicron… You are my lost sparkling."

"It's impossible…I'm a human."

"It's true but…you were offline a long time ago. A human killed you. Her name was Lenneth. She killed my sparkling with her sword. He was so powerful…How could he lose to that human?" The voice was full of sadness.

"You sparkling die by a human."

"Yes, and there you are…I front of me…my sparkling…Ragnarok. It must be fate… or what you human calls reincarnation."

"Ragnarok…the end of the world."

"Yes my sparkling. You are this Ragnarok."

"No…I'm not like this."

"It's not important. But you must do something to me…You must offline Optimus prime. He's our enemy. He's a Prime. He have the power to destroy us forever…I…I won't lose you this time…I promise."

"I won't do this…Optimus is my friends."

"He can't be our friends. He tries to kill me…and the Prime tries to murder you I front of me on Cybertron, when you were Ragnarok."

"But…" Raf haven't the time to talk to Unicron.

The sanctuary fade away…He woke up.

* * *

><p>AC: Some revelation Raf discover. Who would have guessed that? Starlight got some support for him.<p>

I wonder if their help will save Starlight or not…

Discover this on the next chapter: Evasion of the Nemesis.

The pains only begin.


	13. Chapter 9

AC: Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review and also…I really hope you like my story…Honest. If you like it…that's more than enough but I need to know it. Don't forget to try my other story. Give it a chance even if you're not a fan of Chaotic.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 9: Evasion of the Nemesis**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Starscream quarter: Night<strong>

Starlight was in recharge in his berth. Starscream tries to find a way to save him but it was impossible alone. The vehicons are loyal to Megatron, Soundwave monitor all the ship and he's alone in this.

TOK TOK.

Someone wants to talk to him. He moves to the door and saw Knock Out and Breakdown. But then…he saw Makeshift coming his way.

Starscream get out of his quarter and say:

"What do you want?"

Breakdown watches around and sees no one close to them and whispered.

"We have to get your sparkling out of here. He cannot endure another interrogation with Megatron. Makeshift agreed with us to protect him."

"…I'm in." Said Starscream.

"Already!" Said Knock Out. "I didn't think you'll agree with us."

"I can't let my sparkling suffer again…I can't…you saw how I reacted…you should know what I'll do."

"What's the plan Makeshift?" Ask Breakdown.

Makeshift said the plan to the other. It seems they agreed to do their part. They part away…waiting to act.

* * *

><p><strong>2 solar cycles later: Nemesis Security room.<strong>

Soundwave keeps watching the monitor. Starscream was deeply in recharge. Makeshift was in his room also in recharge…_Damn…I'm getting tired…I should just-_

He began to fall into recharge when…

"Hello there Soundwave. Sleeping in the job I see." Said a voice.

Soundwave turn around and saw Knock Out. He has such a big mouth plate about gossip. He just caught him…_I'm in big trouble._

"You should be careful…If you let you guard down you can be killed by any autobot, or worse being spotted by Megatron."

Knock Out begins to annoy Soundwave. He threatens him.

"Well…I'm out of here. Have a pleasant recharge; I'm sure Megatron will know this soon." He gets out of the room.

_He can't be serious. I can't let him go until I buy him._

"What do you want?" Soundwave use Starscream voice in his recorder. He followed Knock Out and he was electrocuted**.**

Breakdown has put Soundwave into stasis.

"You're silence." Said coldly Knock Out with a cruel face.

"Primus…that was so cold of you. It's been a long time since you show you're cruel face." Said Breakdown.

"I just thought this fit for the moment." He said sarcastically.

"You're right. I take Soundwave in his room and you erase all data of the night."

"Sure." Said Knock Out.

Their part of the plan was complete. They give the signal to Starscream and Makeshift.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream quarter<strong>

_It's time. _Though Starscream…after receiving the signal. He ceases faking his recharge. He looks at Starlight. _Should I follow my sparkling or not…I don't know. One thing is sure…not now._

"Wake up my little Starlight." He gently pushes Starlight until he woke up.

"What is it Sire?"

"It's time to go."

"Where?"

"To your home. I can't let Megatron hurt you."

"Will you come with me this time?" He said hopefully. He understands what he means.

"No. If I do that, those who saved you will be in danger. I'm sorry." _I abandon you one time. I'll…I'll rejoin you later. I promise._ "But when there are safe. I'll come to you. I promise."

"You better keep it this time."

"I know."

The door open.

"Starscream!" No word needed from Makeshift.

"My little Starlight…follow him…I must prepare the diversion."

"…I'm happy…You're still here…you're still have it…this place I have in your spark." Said Starlight with a smile.

"Thanks…now go."

Starlight rejoins Makeshift and makes the way to the roof. The bridge wasn't an option.

"Makeshift…I'm sorry for what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said you're a monster." He said this with regret. Regret of saying such a thing. "I'm…sorry. You save Jack mother…I'm sure you good."

"…" Makeshift said nothing but his spark was full of Joyce. When he said it, the monster word,…It hurt him so much…But now…He's apologising…This pain was subsided.

"Will you forgive me?" He said with sad optics.

"Forgive you! You don't need forgiveness when I wasn't mad at you. It's because of what I done that make you said this. You're my brother…since you were a Pr- you know what." He said.

"Yes. But why am I you're brother."

"Because we have been adopted by the same sire. Since you were created that way. But your Sire is a good one, so you don't need my sire for now. But if the autobot or anyone hurt you…he will retaliate…me in the first line."

"You won't need it idiot." He said with a smile.

"I thought you said this only for Blackswords." He said with a light laugh.

"It's because you are an idiot."

"That hurt me."

"No. It amuses you."

They finally reach the roof.

"It's time we part away Starlight."

The moon was full in the sky. When Makeshift turn into the direction of Starlight he saw his body shining like a star.

"How's possible?" Makeshift said.

"It's because of some composition of my body."

"I makes you beautiful. Not in some way you may think."

"What do you mean?"

"FORGET IT!"

"Alright. I will fly from here. Thank you for saving me."

"It's not only me. It your Sire, Knock Out and Breakdown."

"Can you thank them for me?"

"They would be happy to hear it."

"I must go now." Starlight flies away from the Nemesis. Makeshift looks at him, when he was far away enough, he sees one shiny starlight, the starlight of this pretender. This light was only sees once by some lucky one. It was Primus light.

_You have one great destiny ahead of you. I wish it's for the best, for the pretender and those who deserve to live with us. Some are worthy of this…I realise it now. Maybe that's why you said those words. I change a little. A part of your light is in me. I never thought it was possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Night<strong>

Blackswords was awake that night. He can't recharge. Too much worry was in his processor. Then he receives a com. Link from someone.

"-Hello. Is anyone hear me?-" It was Starlight.

"Little one…you're all right." Blackswords was relieved.

"-Y-yes. I'm alright. I escape from there, thanks for some help.-" There was some hesitation in his voice.

"I open the GB now."

"-…You don't have my coordinates yet idiot. Do you know how to-"

"Then give the coordinates, now."

Starlight gives them and he was GB back to the base.

Blackswords suddenly hug hard Starlight. He was crying of happiness.

"You're alright…You're alright."

"I'm tired." Starlight suddenly said. "I fly for one solar cycle before contacting you."

"Of course." He let Starlight go. Starlight goes in his room alone. This worries Blackswords. He has never done that before. _Something bad must happen to him. _He went to his room, waiting for answer tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Morning<strong>

Everyone was happy for Starlight return autobot, Tear and the humans. But they all see Starlight depression. They knew he saw Starscream, except tear and Blackswords.

"What happen?" Ask Miko.

Starlight explains everything…except for the interrogation part. Tear and Blackswords was surprise to know what became of his Sire and also the fact of some decepticon rescue.

"What happen with Megatron?" Ask Miko. She knew he was keeping some detail.

"Nothing."

"But-"

"I SAID NOTHING." Starlight then flew away from the autobot base. He don't want to hear that question again.

"Where's he's going?" Ask Raf worried.

"He's in a close mountain. One we cannot access easily by foot." Said Ratchet.

"I'll go after him. I can't let him be alone." Said Blackswords. He transforms and wants after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Summit of a mountain.<strong>

Blackswords found Starlight, crying alone. He turns back on his cybertronian form next to Starlight. He then gently hugs Starlight, after lower himself to his level. He tries to escape him but Blackswords didn't let him go. Then…Starlight cried over his chestplate.

"What exactly happen?" Said Blackswords after a while.

Starlight took all of his remaining courage and explains the interrogation. But he was silent when he began to say his question 4.

"You can keep talking." He said softly.

"No…I can't."

"Yes you can. I won't leave you. You're my friend. I will always be by your side." He said it with comfort voice.

"For real…" He said as he looked at him. He knew he said the true. He knew he can say it.

"The true is…Megatron is…M-M-…" he hesitated a while. "You're Sire Megatronus." He then said the rest of the interrogation.

Blackswords said nothing. He hears it well. _He must be wrong…but…but…he knew Megatronus appearance…It wasn't a secret…but he isn't…isn't…that. _But deep down, he knew Starlight wasn't lying. He wouldn't do this. His spark seems to fall in millions of pieces. But…He can't let himself down…Starlight need him…Tear need him…Those who his Sire let down need him…_Can I do this?...I don't know._

The pain was so big. Suddenly Blackswords said with great sadness:

"I'm…tired."

"…" Starlight said nothing.

"Tired…of being online." He said with great pain. All his taught thought wasn't working. He can't help anyone. He have already let them down. "I can't be online…with a Sire like that."

"I'm tired too of this situation…this madness. But…he can be saving…or stopped by only you. If you love him…you most stop him…falling in the wrong path. You are his sparkling…You're the only one who can save him. One way or another." Said Starlight.

"But…I'm just a sparkling…I'm his sparkling…I can't fight him."

"Not now…but…one day…you will."

"I…I…you're right." Blackswords was recovering by Starlight word. In his spark can also feel tear encouragement. _They must be watching us…There's a spy camera there…I act stupid in front of everyone…you right Starlight…I'm an idiot._ "I know what I must do now. I can't let anyone down…Or all I've done…all from what I would run…Would mean abandon everyone. My Sire may have change…But his original dream his still in me. I can't back down! I can't. " Blackswords said with conviction. "I must became stronger…I must progress until the day will come. But I'll need you and Tear by my side."

"Of course I will be with you."

"Let's go home."

"Yeah…Our home."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Makeshift quarter<strong>

Megatron was infuriated by Starlight escape. He…It's better to ignore what he will do. Soundwave want out of stasis in the med room. He wasn't happy to be in stasis. He was explain that the sparkling manage to knock him with the ERB. (Electrical Restrainer Bot) and Knock Out tries to follow the sparkling. He lost sign of the sparkling when the sparkling traps him in the energon depot until Breakdown frees him.

Makeshift open his LRCM and enter contact with Origin:

"Hello master."

"-I said you can call me Sire.-" Said Origin with a smile.

"One of the sparkling pretender has been captured by Megatron. Do not worry, I free him." He didn't say the other because he doesn't want to endanger them.

"-Has he been hurt?-" said Origin.

"…Yes, one hit on his faceplate. He was crying with fear…after the hit…I think his strong spark, when I first meet him was just a façade. He's still so young."

"-He hurt him…-" Origin was getting very angry.

"He wanted to know if his sparkling was alright…you would have done the save." Makeshift want him to calm down and not make any reckless decision.

"-I will come to earth. I must meet them…It's time they know about me… I will not force them to join me. If I do…I won't be a real Sire. I will be like that bot.-" He said with great hatred "-I want them to join me from their free will. Maybe not now, but I have all my time. They need our protection. I will come with Bloody, Metatron, Lucier, Maynar and Illutionness.-"

"Understood." Makeshift hear a sound. He turns around and saw Soundwave pointing a blaster on his. "ORIGIN E. C. N." Shout Makeshift. He presses the LRCM red button. Soundwave shoot Makeshift but he dodge. He took position, ready to fight Soundwave.

* * *

><p>AC: Will Makeshift escape Soundwave? When will the Origin be there on earth? Will I be paid for this?<p>

Fanfiction director: HELL NO.

AC: Too bad. Any reviews appreciate.

From the next chapter things will be serious now. More than a Starlight act 1 is now in his main event.

After the next chapter. I'll advance in my other stories until I finish the season 1. After this I continued some chapter of More than a Starlight and you will discover Project-N. It will be a more mature and darker story and a lot of stupidity too, and will have romance in it. Not because you like it but because I need it.


	14. Chapter 10

AC: Hope you like this chapter like the others.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 10: Resolution**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Makeshift quarter<strong>

("-I will come to earth. I must meet them…It's time they know about me… I will not force them to join me. If I do…I won't be a real Sire. I will be like that bot.-" He said with great hatred "-I want them to join me from their free will. Maybe not now, but I have all my time. They need our protection. I will come with Bloody, Metatron, Lucier, Maynar and Illutionness.-"

"Understood." Makeshift hear a sound. He turns around and saw Soundwave pointing a blaster on his. "ORIGIN E. C. N." Shout Makeshift. He presses the LRCM red button. Soundwave shoot Makeshift but he dodge. He took position, ready to fight Soundwave.)

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Makeshift quarter<strong>

Soundwave shoot again. Makeshift dodge the attack again. Makeshift charge at Soundwave, he shoots him with his blaster. He hits Soundwave chestplate 3 times. He then kicks Soundwave faceplate. Soundwave recover from those attacks and use his tentacle to attack Makeshift. Makeshift dodge easily those attack.

"So predictable Soundwave. You can't win. You never see me really fight."

Soundwave shoot with his blaster again. He hit Makeshift legs and fragile his protection plate. Makeshift punch and kick Soundwave but he dodges it, until Makeshift change his battle technique to an unknown one. Then Makeshift hit and hit Soundwave. He can't figure out any counter attack from this unknown battle art.

"This is an ancestral battle art use by only the elite."

_Elite…what elite? It's must be one of the original battle arts from the first era of Cybertron!_ Soundwave thought.

"Let's finish this!" Then Makeshift shot with his blaster.

Soundwave roll to the left and punch Makeshift legs. He falls by his legs injure. He gets up and charges Soundwave. His spikes covering his body injure Soundwave. He was losing some energon. He then put Soundwave in stasis and locks him under the berth. He scans Soundwave and took his form.

"I am much stronger than I first appear Soundwave, you were destined to lose when you make the mistake to fight me. You're succeeded attack was just luck." He then moves to the roof. No vehicons found his masquerade. When he reaches the roof, he waited for the space bridge. The E.C.N means **e**va**c**uation **n**ow. Yeah…Origin acronyms suck. The space bridge opens and he enters it…after returning to his true form.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: command room<strong>

Makeshift finally reach the command room. He saw Bloody, Metatron, Lucier, Maynar and Illutionness. They look at him and they smile. They are glad he's alright.

"My sparkling your back." Said softly Origin. Origin is a giant mech, 2 times taller than Optimus Prime. He has a golden protection plate, his faceplate was silver, and his optics was white. He had a long metallic tail that move gracefully by each pedestep. All of his body shows strength and control. On his center of his chestplate rise an insignia, a pretender insignia.

"Yes. I'm back home master." Said Makeshift.

"Stop calling me master and call me Sire."

"Understood, Sire."

"You're injured, let me look at this."

"It's just a small injured."

"I said let me look at this."

Makeshift give up and let Origin look at it. Origin turns his arm into medic equipment. He then treats the injured until its close. After the treatment, he kissed Makeshift legs, to his humiliation, and let him go. Origin keeps forgetting there all grown up mech now.

"It's humiliating." Said a voice.

"Hellbat." Said Makeshift.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Origin.

"Do you really think I'm going to miss all the fun?" Said excitedly Hellbat.

"I've hope yes." Metatron.

"**Anyway**, I think you have a lot to say." Said Origin.

"Yes, so much to said. We never have the time to talk because of the decepticon constant surveillance."

"I'm here to listen to your full report."

Makeshift then explain every important event as he pass for a decepticon. As he speaks, he took his decepticon insignia and broke it, revealing his pretender insignia.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: command room. Afternoon<strong>

Starlight and Blackswords return in the command room together.

"We know you were watching us." Said Blackswords.

"I'm sorry if I didn't say the true to you." Said Optimus.

"It's alright." Said Starlight.

"I should been with you." Said Tear. "I'm you friends; I should be there to support you."

"It's normal, it was inaccessible." Said Starlight.

"What are your intentions from now on?" Ask Optimus.

"I don't know really yet." Said Starlight. "I think I must wait for it to come to me. But I must learn how fighting. I must learn to defend myself."

"I must become stronger if I must fight my Sire." Said Blackswords. "So how's going to train me?"

There was a big silence among the autobot.

"Cliffjumper…I choose you then."

"WHAT? WHY ME? Take Wheeljack instead he's more like your size, Bulkhead to or maybe even Optimus." Said panicky Cliffjumper.

"I choose you and that's all! You must be honored." Said Blackswords.

"Slag you!" Said Cliffjumper as he gives up.

"I must also learn how to protect myself…even if I don't want it…Arcee, I never show my weapon but they are similar to you." Said Tear.

"Of course! I'll be gladly happy to train you. When I'll finished your training Blackswords going to oil himself by your strength." Said happily Arcee.

"I never oil myself!" Protest loudly Blackswords…too loudly.

"You lying…idiot." Said Starlight.

"Stop joking me!" Said Blackswords.

"I see you do this one time when you're in recharge." Said Bumblebee.

"YOU'RE LYING." Shout Blackswords. If his faceplate can turn red, he would be redder than a tomato.

"That's why…uuurrrggghhh! That's so disgusting. I thought it was humidity that causes this but it was you're oil." Said sickly Starlight.

"I NEVER OIL MYSELF UNDERSTOOD! NEVER!" Shout Blackswords. But he finally gave up when his rage made it happen…in front of them.

They all laugh at him. Blackswords was humiliated but didn't react. The mood of the base was lighter and happier than some minutes ago. That was enough for him…that's what he's trying to tell himself.

"You're the older sparkling and you oil yourself." Said Miko between laugh.

"I happen less and less time than before." Said Blackswords embarrassed.

"Yeah sure." Said Miko.

"It seems everyone feels better." Said June. "We better return home sooner, you have school tomorrow."

"I can't believe week end already over." Said Miko.

"Before we go…Optimus…may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Ask Raf.

"Sure." Optimus said.

They went alone. Raf took a deep breath and finally began to speak.

"I made a strange dream yesterday."

"A strange dream?" Said questionably Optimus.

"Yes…it was like when I…touch the dark energon of that killer."

"You never told me about this."

"I was too much afraid by the voice."

"So this is why you said Unicron. The voice day it to you."

"No. He didn't say it. He said «It's you» with a soft voice."

"Unicron was being soft!" Said Optimus with double surprise. First one, Unicron was soft. He never was in his existence. Second, Raf knows his name before he heard it. _Something wrongs here_ thought Optimus.

"Yes, when I went back home, after they return back from the mine, except Starlight. I have a dream about him, Yesterday." He said hesitantly.

"Was something out of ordinary before you're dream?" Ask Optimus.

"Well-" Was about to said Raf.

("Don't tell him.") Said Unicron voice in his head. ("If you said it he'll kill you without hesitation. He's a Prime, a servant of Primus, you can't trust him. You must kill him before he kills you.")

("Shut up, you can't force me…He's my friend and I trust him.")

"Are you alright?" Ask Optimus.

"Yes. I found…this in my bad." Raf shows the necklaces with the dark stone.

"Dark energon." Said Optimus.

When Raf hear this, he tried to take it off but each time he tried, the stone dark light shrine and stop Raf from succeeded.

"I…I can't" Said Raf.

"I can't try anything or I'll hurt you. I'll ask Ratchet tomorrow, since it doesn't affect you."

"I have something to add about my dream. I communicated with Unicron and he said something rather disturbing."

"What did he said?"

"He-"

("Don't say it. He will hurt you my sparkling. Believe me. You must believe me!") Unicron warn him.

"He calls me-"

("STOP! DON'T SAY IT!")

"What did he call you?" Ask Optimus. He saw Raf being unfocused has he tried to said those word.

"He calls me Ragnarok."

"… Why did he call you that way?"

"Well…I…don't know." Raf was telling the true. He didn't believe what Unicron said. He must be lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I think I should go home." Said Raf.

"Sleep well Raf."

"Thanks."

Optimus went into his thought: _Ragnarok, It's just a legend, a fairy tale. Unicron don't have any sparkling. Maybe that's why Raf don't know the reason he call him that way. But he knew his name before hands. Maybe this tale wasn't a tale. But Raf is a good guy…Maybe Ragnarok was like him._

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: command room<strong>

"That is all." Said Makeshift, finally finished his report.

"That was boring." Said Hellbat.

"That was important! We know 2 brothers-" Maynar said

"There was one mech and one femme sparkling." Said Metatron. Metatron is a calm bot. He's never angry but he can still be annoyed. He's very matured and fearless. He is like an older brother for the entire pretenders group.

"-ARE ALIVE!" Finished angrily her sentence. Maynar, she's a strong femme who fears nothing. She's smart but she has a tendency to confuse her memories with different event. Hellbat calls her a stupid femme.

"Did you bring some souvenir?" Ask excitedly Lucier. Lucier is the Youngers of this ship. He's sparkling souls survive even if his development finished. He's kind and compassionate but his sparkling immaturity brings trouble.

"I was too busy surviving." Said Makeshift.

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Illusionness. Do not be fooled by her calm appearance. She can be extremely mad extremely fast. She has a…explosive personality but she's very protective over those she cares, and that include Hellbat.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm ready to do some kill." Said Bloody. His name explains everything. He's a violent warrior who kills for pleasure. But that only concern his enemy. For those he cares. He's very soft. He's a good listener for Origin stories. He will love human's comic books.

"Well I'm happy you were injured…I can see your humiliation." Said Hellbat. He's a comic one and one who loves to play more than anything else. He makes prank at every pretender he encounter. his favorite targets…Origin and Makeshift. He's very immature and follow them when they do a dangerous mission…like Miko…He's so much like Miko but in worse.

"Then I think you need one too." Said Origin. He traps Hellbat in his arms. Hellbat protest vigorously but Origin kiss him several time until he beg him to let him down.

"I'm…I'm…just…humiliated." Said Hellbat. The other pretender gently laughs at him.

"Calm down sparkling." Said Origin. "You know our mission right." They all nod except Hellbat…who wouldn't guess.

"I don't know." Said Hellbat. Origin pats his head; with make his a little angry and a lot happy.

"Our mission is to be present on earth until the 2 pretenders accept to join us from they own will. They must see what we are and what we can offer to them. What no one else can offer? They must join our family. What is our will our existence?"

"TO PROTECT AND GUIDE ANY PRETENDER AS OUR OWN FAMILY. WE ARE A FAMILY, A FAMILY OF LOVE. WE MUST NEVER FIGHT AGAINST OURSELF. ANY BEINGS WHO HURT ONE OF US HURT ALL OF US. THOSE WHO HURT US MUST PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCE OF THEIR SIN." They all shout.

"The mission will start soon. Remember our will and we will succeed as always."

_Soon our family will grow bigger. Soon we will make the autobot and decepticon beg mercy at our feet. Their life will be ours. _Thought Origin. He watches again his sparkling. Wondering why his brothers, his real brothers have fight to the dead.

* * *

><p>AC: As some of you may guess…or not. Origin is a mech with a family centered priority. A third group will soon come. Things will go to bad for worse. The first main aspect of the trilogy is finally present. The second aspect will be revealed in the second act. But where still at the first act. The battle will soon be more epic.<p>

Discover, after a moment, I must think a little and try something else the next chapter: More than a normal T-cog.

Tear will be the main bot this time.

I decided mech will make an appearance for now. How is what's difficult.


	15. Chapter 11

AC: I know this isn't my best chapter. I have great difficulties to tie up this chapter so I did the best I can. I think I should wait before another Mech appearance. This chapter is my worst for now. The next one will be better; it will not be difficult to make a better chapter than this one.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 11: More than a normal T-cog**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base 2 week and 5 days later<strong>

Blackswords has finished is training session with Cliffjumper. He wait in the control room that Starlight and Tear finish their training.

In 2 week, Blackswords has progress in his battle skills. He has big endurance and can fight in a very long term battle. But his weakness he has is his speed. He lacks speed. He is fast, but compare to some elite decepticon he cannot win, compare to Megatron, he isn't at average, he can only lose if he fight him.

As for Starlight, he's still young so the bots don't expect him to be a warrior for a long time. But he wishes so much to be able to defend himself and cease to be a burden. He learns with Miko how to do the kung Fu. He passes himself as a human and go to take class with Miko. He learns very fast how to fight but his weapon still didn't began to appear in his body yet.

As for Tear, she has similar weapon as Arcee so she didn't have problem to learn how to fight like Arcee. Tear has a lot of agility in battle but she lacks the will to fight. She doesn't want to hurt any being so she can't fight with all of her strength. She doesn't have any reason to fight like the rest of them.

The training was over for Blackswords friends and they rejoin each other in Blackswords room. They sat next to Blackswords but they keep their distance from the front part of him.

"Stop it! I said I don't have any intension to oil you. Will you one day let it slide?"

"…Alright." Said Starlight. They went closer to Blackswords but stay by his side and not in front of him.

"…So, how was your training? For me, it wasn't so bad, but Cliffjumper keeps betting me. I have the upper hand in the first fight, when we first meet him, because he lost his cool. This time, I can't beat him."

"It was good. Sensei Warren is a good instructor. I already learn all of the basic battle techniques. Soon, I will learn some battle techniques. But against a decepticon, I don't think it would be enough." Said Starlight.

"For me, it's going well. But Arcee said I still lack the will to fight so even you Starlight can beat me. You have the will to fight but I don't want to hurt anyone." Said sadly Tear. Tear decide to get up and to walk outside the base alone. She needs to think about herself. Her two friends watch her go away.

Tear was outside the base and walk away from the base. She took some time to think about what to do. She doesn't know what to do. She just can't hurt anybot. She walk for an hour until she realise she was far away from the base. She was close from the street. She heard a car rolling fast. She decide to hide from the coming car but it transform into Knock Out.

"Lock what we have here. What a beautiful bot like you doing here alone?" Said Knock Out, trying to charm her again.

"Slag! Not you again." She said coldly.

"Come on. You can't resist such a beautiful paint like me."

"I'm sick again."

"Does my beauty disturb you so much?"

"…Well-"

They both heard a helicopter and they saw some strange humans with some unknown weapon. They shoot them and they lost consciousness.

"This is Mech 1, we capture some bots." He then receives a response.

"Roger, we'll bring them to the base."

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later: Unknown place<strong>

"urgh!" Mourned Tear. She regains consciousness and she saw she was restrained. Worse, she was restrained next to Knock Out. Knock Out was conscious and he looked at her.

"So you finally back at yourself beauty."

"Shut up. We need to get out of here."

"…What can we do? We can't move because of those chains or whatever they call those."

"I just have to use some of my tricks."

"Some sexy trick?" He said with hope.

"What? No…this tricks." She then changes herself into her human form.

"You're a pretender!" Said surprise Knock Out…just surprised nothing more. He then analyse her. To his surprise, he didn't detect any trace of metal, which is strange, she do more than pretending to be a human. A pretender has only the external appearance of a human. But she seems like a 100% real human. Her T-Cog is more special than he thought.

"Yes. I just need to reach the console." She then moves discreetly. She reaches it and she tried to release him but it fail. She decides to move more to the front. She her some voice in front of the wall and she listen.

"I wonder what secret lies in those machines." Said one voice.

"We will obtain some technologies far beyond our-"

Tear stop to listen. She knew they have some bad intention against them. She listens on the ground. She heard some wheels rolling, from what she heard, there in big vehicles, outside the road. If she wants to get out of here she has to hurt them. But…She can't…: _But if I don't do it…Knock Out and I will surely die. _She knew it. She had no choice.

_I…cannot hesitate anymore, I must fight, I must fight to protect those I care…except Knock Out, I don't care for him but he needs my help, but I must fight. If I don't…I will only regret it. It will mean that I let them hurt those I love. It's time to fight for real. I must… kill them._

She returns in her real form. She then took out her blaster. She listen for the origin of the 2 voices behind the wall. She then shoots the 2 humans. They died instantly and the vehicle is out of control. It shakes a lot and it stops moving.

"WHAT THE SLAG WHERE YOU THINKING?" Said Angrily Knock Out.

"I'm trying to save us." She then broke what restrained Knock Out.

"Saving us. More like KILLING US." Said Knock Out. He calm down and saw that Tear drops her guard down.

"This is for saving me." Knock Out suddenly kisses Tear on her mouthplate. "So…what do you think?"

She then purge on Knock out.

"NOT MY PAINT." Said Knock Out. "WHY DID YOU PURGE ON ME?" He asks angrily.

"You make me sick…Did you use some stuff to make your paint shining?"

"The best one from Cybertron. Also, it's still being produce by me."

"Ok. That product always makes me purge when I'm in contact with it."

"…For real!" He said in disbelief.

"Yes and also." She then shot with her blaster on Knock Out sensible zone. Knock Out shouts a long painful sound.

"That was for kissing me." She said angrily.

"…That…hurt…I…slag…hurt so much." After a while the pain subsides from Knock Out and said seriously. "There something I remark about you." He then begins to get out of the vehicle with her.

"What?" She said cautiously. Knock Out was abnormally serious. They were out of the vehicle…no one was around them. No one. _They must have overestimate themselves: _Thought Tear.

"When you took the human form…I've done a scan on you…Yeah I can do it even if I'm immobilise. Back to the topics, the result shows that you were like a 100% real human. No pretender can do that. Normally, the can only copied or create an external form, the internal will still be cybertronian. But you T-Cog act differently. It modified you internal cybertronian body as the living being you pretend to be. It's just not normal…It's impossible."

She knew he was serious. What he said, she already knew. She knew her T-Cog was more powerful than Starlight. When she took her human form, she transform into a real human. Knock Out now knows the true about her. She wonders if she let him go. She didn't have time to decide, Knock Out's already rolling away from her. Knock Out has decided to let her go. Why did he decide to do it? Because he isn't force to hurt her. Megatron wasn't here so he let her go.

She then returns to the base, letting the dead body of those humans in the vehicle.

During her return she realise something. She found her reason to fight. The will she lack isn't here anymore. She found her path. She will fight to protect those she love and care, but also those who can't defend or protect themselves, even an enemy. She has it in her from the beginning, but she only turn away from that reason. She then wonders: what is the reason the war between the autobot and the decepticon exist after all those solar cycles. If the reason is destroyed, will the war end? She only wonders that.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of this chapter. It's not the best but it must be written. I will be more careful. Since it was a bad chapter, I made it short. The next one will be longer.<p>

Also, I face the same problem with Project-N but it is less bad than that.

Note to those who review: I read all of your review but sometime…I don't understand what you mean. You just need to be clear. I will appreciate that.

Discover the next chapter: New coming on the Earth.

You will discover 3 decepticons who will join Megatron. Why did Megatron will think problem will soon come for him? Tips: Loyalty can be problematic sometimes.

But also, the pretender will arrive or soon at their destination.


	16. Chapter 12

AC: This chapter is an interlude before the next chapter. It will prepare you for the next chapter. The next one will be full of action.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 12: New coming on the earth**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base 1 week later<strong>

The training of the 3 sparklings continued. The 3 have progress a lot, especially Tear. Since her little misadventure, which she didn't tell what to anyone she was a better fighter. She said she found her reason to fight, her will to fight. Their training was over that day and it was soon the time for the human kids to come to the base. Nothing big happen during the week, except some usual fight for energon.

"I began to be worried." Said Starlight. "The decepticon inactivity's doesn't seem like a good side."

"At least we have time to become stronger." Said Blackswords.

"But we are still not strong enough for any battle." Said Tear.

"I wonder what they up to. But also…I feel something will soon come to us." Said Starlight.

"I feel it too." Said Tear.

"Well not me." Said Blackswords.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: command room<strong>

"BLOODY! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT DRINK 10 ENERGON CUBE IN SUCH A FEW LITTLE TIME." Said Makeshift.

"But in **need **a lot of energy." Complain Bloody.

"You don't need it. Look at your tank. It's a big round tank. It's too big for a healthy pretender." Said Makeshift.

"Whatever." He just ignores Makeshift and keeps drinking.

"It's useless to argue with him." Said Metatron. "He's a greedy pretender."

"I still prefer him like this than Hellbat pranks." Said Maynar.

"Speaking of him…Where's Hellbat?" Ask Illusionness.

"I feel a prank his coming up." Said Makeshift.

"Lucier isn't here either." Said Metatron.

Bloody take another energon cube. After drinking all of it he then feels sick and suddenly purges all of the energon he drinks on the floor.

"Got you!" Said Hellbat and Lucier laughing at him.

"YOU LITTLE Annoying %$/% I WILL HAVE YOUR HELM!" Shout Bloody. He then runs after the 2 jokers but he slip on the energon he purge and fall on his faceplate. This caused a general laugh. Bloody get up and run against them again. They ran from him until they were too exhausted to run except Bloody who's got more endurance than them. Bloody caught them and pull them in the command room. They protest vigorously but Bloody was too strong for them. He use they put their faceplate at his purge zone and move circularly so the purging energon was on all of their faceplate.

"Disgusting." Said Hellbat.

"Stop it please…Stop!" Complain Lucier.

"By the all spark no! I have too much fun. Also, your punishment isn't over." Said Bloody with a smile.

"What's the pit happened here I can't recha…" Said Origin as he enters the command room. He saw the scene and knew what happen.

"Hellbat…Lucier…You will cease to prank any of us. We are on a mission now… so **no more pranks or I will severe on you**. Bloody, you overreacted again. Calm down. What you do will not teach them a good lesson."

"But-" The 3 accused tried to say.

"NOT BUT!" He said definitely.

"Alright." They said. Origin knew they will do it again. But he knew they will wait until the end of the mission. They all want new pretenders to join them.

At least he hopes.

"We will arrive in 2 days, all of you it's time you recharge."

They all obey Origin command and go to their room.

_Only 2 days until we're here._

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Starscream quarter: the next day<strong>

Starscream Thought: _It's been 3 weeks since I saw my sparkling what should I do? When shall I rejoin him? I know! I must wait. My little Starlight, I must wait for you to be ready to see me. NO…I must be ready to see you again. To be with you again…I'm still no ready. I must return to my old self first. I must be the true me once again. I will always love you…My little sparkling._

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Megatron quarter<strong>

Megatron thought: _It's been 3 weeks since that sparkling has escaped and Makeshift betrayed us. 3 weeks… Blackswords… my sparkling…where are you? I must found you…my sparkling._

"-Megatron we have a communication for you!-" Said a vehicon.

"From who?"

"-Dreadwing.-"

"I'll come to the communication room."

"-There are some strange sounds in his communication, a battle maybe.-"

"Understood."

Megatron go to the communication room and saw Dreadwing in the image.

"-Hello lord Megatron.-" Said Dreadwing. Megatron was about to replied when he heard.

"-Did you say Lord Megatron? It is you most loyal solders who speak with you- -" Said a voice.

"-I said shut up to both of you!-" Shout Dreadwing.

"-You're a glitches con; I'm the most loyal solder of Megatron.-" Said another voice.

"-By the pit no you aren't the most loyal solder I am the-" Said the first voice.

"-No, I am…-"

The argument continued between them. Those were sterile and useless. Megatron know what happened.

"Did you put Lugnut and Shockwave in your ship at the same time?" Ask Megatron.

"-…Yes lord Megatron, my biggest mistake." Said Dreadwing. "I've chained them but they are still in optics range from one each other and can still speak.-"

"I heard it…When will you arrive on this planet?"

"-In one orbital cycle…if the 2 others remain calm and I don't throw them at space and shoot them down.-" He said seriously.

"Please forget that idea, the 2 of them are quite capable…when they don't fight each other's."

"-…I can't really believe it.-"

"Do not underestimate them; if they were weak I would already take them out of my way."

"-I should've guessed so. We will be here soon…I also detect another ship coming to Earth, but…it's not an autobot or a decepticon ship…I've got a bad felling about this. It will be there before us or after us so be prepare lord Megatron.-"

"Understood, Megatron out."

Megatron cut communication and wonder what this unknown ship contains. If it's not a decepticon, it is surely an enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: command room<strong>

Origin was online when he inspects the command room. All was in order; the floor has been clean up from the purge energon. Hellbat was watching the space since nothing else can be done at the time. He seems to be bored but a closer look shows some apprehension from Hellbat.

"Something in your mind?" Ask Origin.

"…When we will arrive on that planet?" Asks Hellbat.

"In one orbital cycle, but that's not what's really on your mind."

"…Yeah…Will the 2 pretenders…really join us? I'm not sure." He said nervously.

"Of course…We are pretenders; we will convince them to join us."

"Are you sure? The last one he…" He said sadly.

"I know…They hurt him so much, But those 2 are in good hands."

"Iralus…He commit it. Because of them…they put him in…so much despair…He…suicide. I could…have done it to…I was in…the same…situation…" He then began to sob.

"Don't worry…everything will be alright." He them put his hands on the top of Hellbat helm and he calm down.

"I think…I'll…I'll…apologies to Bloody." Said sadly Hellbat.

"It's a good decision." Said Origin. He pats his helm again before he gets out of the command room.

Hellbat rejoins Bloody room and knock at the door. Bloody open the door and said angrily:

"WHAT!" But he then softens when he saw Hellbat sadness.

"Listen brother…I'm…I'm…sorry for that prank."

"It's alright…What's the matter with you?"

"Just worries."

"Our sire said it himself; the 2 pretenders are in good hands." Said Bloody, understanding the cause of his worries.

"I know…But…I don't want to…lose any more of us…Just too much pretender are already being killed…I just…" He then remained silent.

"You're not the only one who lost someone precious that day…Almost all of us did lose someone we love." Said calmly Bloody but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. There was a long silent.

"If only…He didn't…exist…If only…" Said Hellbat.

"I know…I know… Let's rejoin the others, the must be in the control room now." Propose Bloody.

"Alright." Said Hellbat.

They move to the command room and they saw Makeshift covered with pink paint. The other seems to have finished laughing, Origin wasn't here.

"HELLBAT!" Shout Makeshift when he saw him.

"You're in trouble." Said Bloody as he moves away from Hellbat.

"Sorry!" Said innocently Hellbat.

"Sorry…SORRY, I'M COVERED IN PINK PAINT!" Shout Makeshift with indignation and humiliation.

"It's true." He said. "I forgot I put that prank yesterday…I have other priorities."

"…" He knew Hellbat was telling the true. If he was lying, he would already laugh at him. But he didn't, he just try to smile.

"You still think about that…"

"Less…thanks to Bloody…I'm still surprised." Add Hellbat.

"You better clean yourself before…" Try to suggest Metatron but…

"Hi there…HELLBAT!" Shout Origin.

"…hehehe…" Laugh lightly Hellbat by the stress.

"**You will regret it!" **Said Origin with a scary look. He used his tail before Hellbat run away, pull him close to him and give Hellbat is punishment.

The other pretenders get out of the control room as they hear Hellbat begging him to stop the punishment loudly.

"…What was his punishment this time?" Ask Makeshift.

"What he hated the most…tickling." Said Metatron.

"He hates it so much…" Lucier tried not to laugh about Hellbat punishment but he could just make fun of it. To confirm his word…they hear Hellbat laugh loudly and begging Origin to stop tickling him.

"We are so close to the Earth. You describe it as a beautiful planet. Is it true?" Ask Illusionness.

"Yes…It is indeed a beautiful planet, it the home of multiple organic species. The most evolve is the humans. They are small but they are smart. They are like us, some are good, other are neutral and some are bad…But they are killing each other since the beginning of their existence…It sad for them but…even so…they can find happiness in such a cruel world, but us…we can't find it again…we lost our home…it wasn't a cruel home like theirs but…we've lost it because of the war…" Said Makeshift slowly became sadden as he speaks.

"…I must see it with my own eyes." Said Lucier excitedly to help Makeshift being more happy.

"Well…I think the punishment is over." Said Bloody. They didn't hear Hellbat laughing anymore.

"Let's go back." Said Maynar.

When they were back they saw Hellbat suffering from all this laugh and Origin give him a satisfied look.

"Your back."

"Makeshift just describes what this Earth looks like." Said excitedly Lucier.

"Interesting…Since we have time to lose…I think I can tell you a story of Cybertron…I'll begin soon if you-"

"YOU BET I AM!" Said Bloody as he took his place and listen to Origin. The other nod and took their place. Hellbat doesn't have a seat, since he came by surprise so… he just sat on Origin legs and look at him. He didn't like it by his ego part, but his spark like it, just like when he was a sparkling.

"Are you ready?" He asks. They nod. "This is a story of my life. At the beginning of our life, me and my 2 brothers where living together on the youngest planet of the universe at that time: Cybertron. The 3 of us live a happy life until…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dream sanctuary<strong>

Blackswords, Tear and Starlight were in the sanctuary. It seems that Primus will need to speak with them. They saw a vehicon in front of them.

"Riverad!" Said both Starlight and Tear. They hug with joy Riverad who seems happy has well to saw them again.

"Yes it's me indeed. I have an important message from Primus." Said Riverad. "The one he warns you will be here tomorrow. He also says that you must need to be careful with him Blackswords. He will not hurt Starlight and Tear but he will not hesitate if it's you."

"Why is he dangerous for us?" Ask Starlight. "He will not hurt us after all, except Blackswords."

"What's the most dangerous about his would be his kindness."

"Kindness…" Said Tear. "How can that be dangerous?"

"Kindness is more persuasive than being forceful or threatening." Said Riverad.

"True." Said Starlight.

"Is that all?" Ask Tear.

"There is something worse. He didn't explain me what it is but it will come in a few orbital cycles." Said Riverad.

"I guess we will have to wait for that."

"One last thing…When Starlight will be ready and when Primus will be strong enough…You will receive a special training."

"What!" Said Starlight with surprise.

"Do not worry; it will be important that you learn this technique of battle. Primus will explain him himself when the time will come… Times out… Good bye." Said sadly Riverad.

"Good bye." The 3 sparklings said.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf dream sanctuary<strong>

Raf was in the sanctuary…It means Unicron want to talk to him. He didn't like it. It's the third time since he talks to Optimus about his strange dream and interaction with Unicron.

"Ragnarok…please…talk to me." Said Unicron voice.

Raf remains silent like the other times.

"Ragnarok, I just wanted you to be safe. I don't want to lose you again."

"…" Raf dropped his head a little lower. He feels a little guilty but he knew Unicron will hurt those he cares.

"Why did you tell the true to a Prime?"

"…I know I can trust him…He saved my life on the past. He's trustable. You should trust him too."

"I will never trust a Prime…They are our enemies from the beginning of their existence. They missions is to destroy us."

"Not him…I know it." Countered Raf with little angry.

Both of they stayed silence; they knew this conversation was going nowhere. Then Unicron sigh.

"…Fine, as long as he don't hurt you, I won't do anything. I will watch you…I won't make the same mistake as before. I'm sorry…I should…"

"It's alright…I wouldn't understand what you mean. I'm not Ragnarok anymore…my name is Rafael."

"…Even so…I will always call you Ragnarok."

"I guess…we can talk time to time…"

"Thank you…my sparkling." He said happily.

* * *

><p>AC: This is an interlude for something important in the next chapter. I wish you like it because I like writing it. If I didn't, I would already stop for a while. To tell you the true I really like the character I created and I consider them as one of my greatest creation by my imagination.<p>

Don't hesitate to review.

The next chapter will be a big chapter because a lot of events will happen.

Discover one of the biggest chapters I will make for the first act: Double confrontation.

The 3 sparklings will confront their own kind. Blackswords confront Megatron and Tear and Starlight confront the pretender. Hope you ready for an epicenes chapter, if not…prepare the defibrillator, you may have a heart…or a spark attack.

In the pretender groups all of them are my creation except Bloody is my creation except the name I took from transformers Masterforce and Hellbat from transformers Victory, I've took his name and his physical form; create in both series created in Japan. Hellbat was a clumsy Starscream…by being immature a more stupid than him but I like him that way.


	17. Chapter 13

AC: Prepare to read my biggest chapter from my story. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry for the delay but my job and my social life kept me a little occupied.

Enjoy.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 13: Double confrontation**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Communication room (The D-day)<strong>

Megatron went to the communication room. Soundwave point the image of Dreadwing.

"What is it Dreadwing?"

"-We've crash on the planet Earth-" Said Dreadwing.

"WHAT!" Shout Megatron. "What happened?"

"-Lugnut happen…Lugnut happen." Repeat Dreadwing. "I'll give you our coordinate so you can take us out of the ship.-"

"-It's not my fault Lord Megatron-" Protest Lugnut. "-I was still restraining when we crash.-"

"Dreadwing…what happened?"

"-It was Lugnut fault…he drive me crazy and…I just…put my threat on reality.-"

"I guess your threat was to crash on the planet." Said Megatron.

"-Exactly, I'm a mech who put his word into reality. I can't lie, it's not honorable.-"

"That was stupid!" Said Starscream has he enters the communication room. "If you're «so» honorable, you should have to put an end to this problem by threatening his mouthplate. That is enough with Lugnut."

"-That is true, his mouthplate was the source of the pro**blem**…Slag.-" He said.

"I have you're coordinate." Said Megatron. "Before we put an end to the communication…What is the status of Shockwave? I know Lugnut his fine but I haven't heard Shockwave insulting Lugnut."

"-He's in stasis by the impact. He's not in danger to go offline. When I freed Lugnut, he took Shockwave and he watches him for now…Do they have a like-hate relationship?-"

"…You should ask Lugnut but he won't give you an honest answer. I think they have a…special relationship." Said Megatron

"-How much special?-" Ask Dreadwing.

"That is beyond our comprehension. But it's not a love relationship that's for sure." Said Megatron.

"-Do not suppose I'm friend with this emotionless one eye con.-" Shout Lugnut to Dreadwing.

"-By the way you act, I can say you care for him.-" Said Dreadwing

"Well you're-" Said Lugnut

"Megatron Out!" and he cut the contact. "Soundwave prepare the bridge, we have 3 of our comrade to evacuate to the Nemesis. Starscream, Knock Out, you and Breakdown shall come with me."

Megatron have a sudden feeling about the evacuation of the 3 decepticons. He doesn't know that cause it but he's sure he will soon see his sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the planet Earth: Origin Spaceship<strong>

All of the pretenders are observing the planet from the space, in the spaceship of course.

"…It's beautiful." Was all they can say for a while.

"You were lucky to be here before us." Said Hellbat a little jealous.

"I didn't really observe it from the space when I was on the Nemesis. It gives a complete different perspective then when we are directly in the atmosphere of the planet." Said Makeshift.

"So the humans live in such a planet…the 2 pretenders too?" Ask Illusionness.

"Yes. They live on this planet. I just don't know where they are exactly but they visit time to time a city name Jasper. I'll give the coordinates." Said Makeshift.

"So how are we going to proceed Sire?" Ask Lucier.

"We will act discreetly for now. When we will be in the city, we will disguise ourselves has humans and we will wait until the 2 pretenders appear. It will be easy to find them with my abilities." Said Origin.

"That's right, you can detect the non-pretenders with you radar." Said Maynar.

"He detect pretender." Correct Metatron.

"So are we going on the planet now?" Ask Lucier.

"Of course Lucier, we will use our spacebridge and move to Jasper. Are you ready?" Ask Origin.

"Of course!" Said the other pretenders. They are eager do discover a new world, and some of his secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base: control room<strong>

The 2 pretenders sparkling and the 4 humans, Jack, Raf Miko and June, are going visiting some of Jasper place they haven't discover the first time…and also forgetting the incident with the killer. They never knew his name; even the authorities and Fowler haven't found any clues about him.

All of the autobot are in the control room, Blackswords have warned them to be ready for anything. They weren't sure if it was just his worries cause by the temporary loss of Starlight or by his instinct but he clearly feared something. He didn't explain the cause of his worried. They don't know why but Optimus feel like he has some strange dream like Raf.

"Optimus, we detect a decepticon ship near Osaka." Said Ratchet.

"…It's Dreadwing spaceship." Said Wheeljack with rage.

"Wheeljack, vengeance isn't something you must do. It will only bring more pain." Said Optimus.

"…Alright, I'll do what you want…this time."

"I prepare the GB." Said Ratchet.

"Understood, autobot come with me." Said Optimus.

"WAIT!" Shout Blackswords. The autobot stop moving to the direction of the GB.

"What do you want?" Ask Cliffjumper, but he quickly understands his intention. "You're still not ready to fight the decepticon so you won't come with us."

"It's not to fight the decepticon. My Sire might be there. I must come with you. I must confront him. I must see what he became with my own optics." Said Blackswords.

"I won't put your life at risk." Said Optimus.

"I must talk to him. I MUST!" Insist Blackswords.

"What do we do Optimus?" Ask Bumblebee. He knew he won't give up.

"Understood, but you must be careful, if a battle begin, you must flee to a safety distance and Ratchet will bridge you here. Understood?"

"Understood…Thanks." Said Blackswords.

"I wish you are ready for the outcome Blackswords. I fear it would be painful." Warn Arcee.

"I will be worse if I keep waiting to confront him. It's now or never." Said Blackswords, his processor set.

"It's time to go." Said Optimus. Ratchet opens the GB and the autobot go to the Japan.

"Hang in there." Whispered Ratchet to Blackswords when he rejoins the autobot. Blackswords didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper City, in front of the school<strong>

"…And this is where we study during the week." Said Jack.

"I call it a prison." Said Miko.

"It's important to study Miko, you future depend on it. If you want the-" Said June.

"I know, I know…But one day…I will have to return to Japan…And I will be force to said good-bye to all of you." Said Miko.

"There will always be the GB." Said Tear to cheer her up.

"…Sure but…I like living here with all of you. It's not that I hate Tokyo but…I will see you less time than now… all of you." Said Miko with sadness.

"…One day we will become adult and we won't live the same ways as today." Said Jack.

"Sadly, we live less long than cybertronians…we will die before you." Said Raf. "You will suffer from this…We will never meet again…When we die…we won't go to the same place...in the afterlife."

"Do not worry about this." Said Tear. "We are friends and we will meet again whatever happen…even in the afterlife I promises."

"…You better respect that promises." Said Jack. Raf and Miko nod.

"This is my intention." Said Tear.

"We still need to make it with the rest of the autobot." Said Starlight.

"When we make such promises, it's sure we will meet again…I believe this." Said Miko.

"Well…let's keep moving." Said June. She was a little worried about this conversation but it seems it put them at ease. Their worries about life have end just like that. _Children are stronger then we think. We always underestimate them._

"…I seem we are followed." Said Tear. They turned around and saw 8 humans following them. The 6 became worried and accelerate a little. They saw they were still behind them. They turn the corner and they ran but they still following them.

"Let's go outside the city I will scare them." Said Starlight.

They did what he said and when they were out of view of any humans they stop running and confront them.

"You better run away or I will be forced to scare you away." Said Starlight.

"You're still too young to scare us…Pretender." Said the oldest and the tallest of the 8 humans. The 6 were surprise by those words. "Let's go someplace more…intimate." He had.

They knew they were in trouble, they knew they weren't real humans…They are pretenders like Starlight and Tear.

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing Site: Near Osaka, Japan<strong>

When the autobot arrive they saw the decepticon were already beginning to help their comrade trap in the ship. They saw Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out, you and Breakdown. They open the door and they saw 3 more decepticons getting out of the ship. It was Dreadwing, Lugnut and on Lugnut arms was Shockwave who appear to be in stasis.

"Decepticon, I suggest you surrender now." Said Optimus.

"Well, if it isn't Optimus." Said Megatron with an evil smile. But then he saw, close to Optimus, his sparkling Blackswords…He didn't change from his memories. He stills the same.

"It's…you." Said Megatron. He succeeds in hiding his emotion from the autobots. He didn't want them to threaten his sparkling. It was because he saw that Wheeljack was trying to contain his anger.

"Sire." Said Blackswords. He didn't had anything…he didn't know what to say to his Sire.

They both stare at each other's. They didn't say any words they just watch the others.

"So this is you're sparkling." Said Knock Out. "I understand why he's a powerful warrior and manage to scratch my paint." He adds angrily.

Megatron didn't answer.

"Is my sparkling alright?" Ask Starscream. The autobot watch him until:

"He's fine…he's back to his old self." Said Bulkhead.

Starscream have a sigh of relieve and wait until the 2 began to talk.

"You really survive the explosion." Said Megatron.

"Yes I did…I did it to save my 2 friends." Said Blackswords.

Without a word they walk closer. The distance separating them began to drop but when Megatron was close to his sparkling, his sparkling took his swords and points it to Megatron's helm.

"Don't come any closer." Said Blackswords. Megatron stop approaching his sparkling and keep his distance. Blackswords then return his swords where he draws it.

"What is it?" Ask his sire.

"You hurt him." Said Blackswords.

"You mean Starscream sparkling."

"Yes…you hurt my friends…you made him cry. Why did you have brutalised him?" He said. He barely contains his anger. "Don't lie to me!"

Megatron knew he was in a dangerous zone. Blackswords has a strong sense of justice and he's also protective over those he cares…like him, a long time ago.

"I did it because he did answer me when I ask how you were."

"…You hurt him because you were worried about me?"

"Yes. I suffer for so long when I thought I lose you too."

"It was a good intention but…You have done something bad…real bad. You hurt a sparkling…YOU HURT ONE OF MY ONLY 2 REAL FRIENDS. FOR WHAT, JUST TO SEE IF I'M ALRIGHT. HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL WHEN I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" He shouts with all of the pain from his spark.

"I…I…-" Megatron try to say.

"You didn't think about it…You didn't think how much it hurt me…because of this…I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT OFFLYING MYSELF." He said.

"What!" Said Megatron, his faceplate show all of his sadness by those words. Now everything Starlight said make sense.

"I've…I've wanted so much to see you again. I thought we would stop Megatron…But I didn't know you were Megatron. I thought you were still Megatronus, a hero of Cybertron, the liberator for those who suffer for the class system. But…you became…this…I…I." He then lost his voice. He just cries. I front of his sire.

Megatron came closer to Blackswords. But he said:

"DON'T TOUCH ME…NOT WITH THOSE MURDEROUS SERVOS."

Megatron ignore his anger and hug him. Blackswords haven't the courage to pull him off. For a moment, Blackswords wished so much to stay on Cybertron with him, instead of going in the Imperion…But…He can't change the past. He hears Megatron spark…He knew can't fight him for now…He knew can't save him for now. But he knows he can save him. He can be saving. Megatronus, his sire, is still here, deeper in his spark…he can save him.

After a while, Megatron cease to hug him and return by the side of his solders. He watch his sparkling and decide to let him chose his future. Blackswords get up and return to Optimus side. The battle hasn't begun. Their still words to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Jasper City<strong>

"I think this place is intimate enough." Said the older one.

They were in a section of the desert were no one pass. The 8 humans return to their true form. They saw Makeshift in the pretender group.

"Let me present my group." Said the giant pretender. "My name is Origin. I'm the sire to all pretenders. This is Bloody." Each time he name one of «his» sparkling he point them.

Bloody has an appearance of a Minotaur without any coat. His plate is red like the humans blood. He seems to have a big tank and seems an aggressive pretender.

"This is Maynar."

She was a femme. She has some resemblance with Tear but she was taller and she was pink. She has 2 horns on her backplate but the form seems to indicate its 2 swords.

"This is Illusionness."

She was identical from Maynar, like twin femme. The only difference is her color, she is purple.

"You know Makeshift." Makeshift nod. "This is Metatron."

Metatron has the appearance of an angel but don't have any wings. He appears to be calm. His paint color is white. He's the taller of the sparkling, except Origin.

"This is Lucier."

He has the appearance of a devil. He has 2 horns on his helm. He appears to be immature and exited. He has orange paint color with yellow for his helm.

"And the last one his Hellbat."

He gave them a smile. He has the appearance of an ordinary bot except his helm. His helm seems like a bat. His paint colors his blue. He seems to be an immature pretender like Lucier.

"Now that our presentation his over…why don't you know us you're true appearance and give us your designation."

They show their true appearance in the optics of the 8 others pretenders. They saw how young appear the mech sparkling.

"My designation is Starlight."

"Mine is Tear."

"My name is Miko." Origin was about to say he's not interested but he saw is sparkling listening carefully so he let the humans talk. She seems like Hellbat but something tells him she's less bad than Hellbat.

"My name is Jack." Origin saw him as a strong and courageous boy. This human interest him.

"My name is Raf." Origin watches him carefully. He feels the energy similar to Unicron but decide to say nothing.

"And mine is June." She has some similarity with Jack. She must be his Carrier. From the point of view of Origin, she gave him the impression that June is the carrier of the 2 sparkling Tear and Starlight.

"Well… I think we can begin to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing Site: Near Osaka, Japan<strong>

"Lord Megatron...what are we waiting for?" Ask Knock Out.

"I think we have something to said Optimus." Said Megatron.

"What do you want?" Said Optimus cautiously.

"It seems you've treat well my sparkling. I am grateful of you… But even if he's by your side I will not tolerate any abuse from any autobot…**Am I clear**?" Said Megatron

"More than clear Megatron. I didn't have any intention like those at all. He lives with us but he didn't choose to be one of us. He's still too young and not ready about war." Said Optimus.

"…" Megatron stay silent. They have nothing more to say about this.

"No that this matter is over; I suggest you get out of here with your injured solder. I do not intend to fight you now." Demand Optimus. Megatron knew he was talking about his sparkling.

"Then we shall leave Optim-"

"YOU WON'T GO AWAY DREADWING!" Suddenly shout Wheeljack. Wheeljack change his servos into blaster and aim Dreadwing.

"Wheeljack put you're weapon away now!" Order Optimus.

"I refuse to let him be online any longer Optimus." Wheeljack have no intention of letting his go.

Dreadwing saw Wheeljack with the autobot.

"Wheeljack calm down. You're forgetting Blackswords." Said Bulkhead. He knew that if he attacks, a general battle will follow and Blackswords can be caught by a lost blaster shot.

"AND YOU FORGETING MY FRIENDS HE MURDERED." Shout Wheeljack with rage.

"It seems I can't back down Lord Megatron." Said Dreadwing.

"This is for Seaspray." Said Wheeljack before he fires his blaster. Dreadwing easily dodge the laser but behind him was Lugnut holding Shockwave. It was about to hit Shockwave faceplate and offing him one and for all but Lugnut turns himself and took the hit. He was bleeding a little of his energon but his protection backplate took most of the damage.

"You lowly autobot!" Said an enrage Lugnut. Lugnut fire his big blaster at Wheeljack.

The other began to fight. Blackswords took his swords and was ready to defend himself in case he has to. He then saw Optimus and Megatron fighting each other's. He cannot turn away from the battle. He witnesses for the first time a true battle. He knew he can't drop his guard down anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Jasper City<strong>

"What do you want to talk about?" Ask Starlight.

"Let's talk about you." Said Origin. "I already know how you survive the crashing. I want to know a little about you past…on Cybertron."

Starlight remains silent.

"Don't be timid it's just a question he asked to all of us." Said gently Metatron.

"…Before I answer…Why do you want to know our past?" Said Starlight.

"To see if there's any cybertronian who abuse of you because you were a pretender." Said Origin calmly.

"That never happen…I was too young so no one except my sire knew about this." Starlight answers it nervously. The interrogation with Megatron still haunts him.

"Calm down." Said gently Origin. "This is just a casual talk."

"Not by the way you're looking at him." Said Miko.

"This is the girl?" Ask Origin to Makeshift.

"Yes…It's her…The prankster of the autobot group." Said Makeshift.

"She's a prankster too." Said Hellbat with a smile. The 4 humans wonder how he can smile when the plate covering his mouth move to make the smile.

"I won't let you receive some teaching from her." Warn Bloody.

"Come on, it will be fun." Said Hellbat with some puppy eyes. (Don't ask how he does this.)

"Enough! We are in an important discussion here!" Interrupt Illusionness.

"I'll continue. You just have to answer my questions. If you don't want to, just say it and I'll move to the next one." Origin said with a comforting voice.

"Understood." Said Starlight. He tries to not succumb to his kindness.

"Did you're creator treat you well?"

"Of course. They were always there for me. Until my carrier went offline, my Sire was searching who did this to her, but he was still always there for me with his entire spark. That's all." He didn't want to give more information.

"Understood. What is your opinion about Blackswords?"

"He's a great friends. He's a little clumsy and sometime stupid." He laughs about it a little. "He's always here to protect me. He already saves me a lot of time. I would be dead if it wasn't of him. I…I know he won't ever abandon me." Said Starlight softy and with strong conviction. Origin know he was telling the true, Makeshift confirm it when Blackswords though Makeshift was threatening Starlight as a hostage.

"Are you satisfied living with the autobots who aren't pretender like us?"

"…What kind of question is that… I'm very satisfied to live with them. I don't care if they aren't pretender. They are kind, that's enough for me." Said Starlight, not liking what this question insinuate.

"Are you sure about that?...You must feel lonely." Said Origin. Makeshift look at Origin, he saw he was a little forceful…

"I think that's enough." Said Makeshift.

"The only reason I am lonely is because my Sire isn't with me for now." Starlight said. "Also…don't try to pressure me. I'm not interest in your sweet word and proposition."

"You don't need to ask me any question…my answer are the same as him." Said Tear.

"You're stupid period of question is over!" Said harshly Miko. She understands that things may turn bad for them. Tear and Starlight took the humans on their servos in case they must run away. June took her phone and uses a special option to communicate with the autobot base.

"Ratchet, this his June. Open the GB now." Ratchet didn't answer. June repeats the demand but Ratchet remain silent.

"It's useless to call a non-pretender help." Said Origin. His tone of voice shows great resentment against non-pretenders. "We've block you're phone call."

"Too bad for you." Said happily Hellbat.

"Let us go Origin…I don't like what I feel by being close to you right now." Said Tear.

"We haven't finished talking yet." Said Origin.

"You said it was just a talk. When someone doesn't want to talk anymore you let them go." Said Jack.

"He's right." Said peacefully Metatron. "You scare them Origin…you're losing your calm."

"…I'm sorry." Said Origin. "I didn't mean to show that part of me."

"Then let us return home…the autobot base." Said Starlight.

"I guess we have no choice but…I'll let you go…only in two conditions." Said Origin.

"…What conditions?" Said Tear. The 4 humans watch them carefully. They don't like what's going on.

"First one…I want you and us talk in a meeting place each…what those humans said already…week. I want to maintain contact with you. Only you two should be there…the humans can be with you if you want…but no one else."

Tear, Starlight and the 4 humans nod. They didn't like this but it wasn't a bad condition…not too bad.

"And what is the second one?" Ask Raf.

"The second is that one of my sparkling will stay with you…I don't want to leave you alone with any of those autobot."

"THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS. I DON'T NEED A BABYSITER." Said Starlight angrily.

"I must keep sure you are safe." Said Origin.

"By the-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF OUR KIND TO SUICIDE AGAIN!" Shout Hellbat and began to sob from this event. "We-"

"We won't let any bastard hurt you, none of us will let you return without one of us." Said Bloody.

All of them remain silent, except from Hellbat sob.

"I guess we have no choice." Said Tear. Hellbat sob just touch her spark. "Who will come with us?"

"My sparkling Makeshift." Said Origin.

"What!" Shout Hellbat. "I want to be with them. Their so much new victims." He already in a better mood.

"That's why I refuse." Said Origin.

"Understood master." Said Makeshift interrupting their confrontation.

"I said call me Sire…You've said it on purpose this time." Said Origin with a smile.

"…" Makeshift seems to like it.

"We have to warn Ratchet first." Said Jack. "He won't be happy about this."

"He's never happy about anything." Said Miko.

"Ratchet, can you hear me?" Ask Starlight. "…He's not answering."

"Ops…I forgot to allow communication." Said Origin with a smile.

"I hate you." Said quickly Starlight. That speed means he's not serious about this.

"Well, this is good-bye." Said sadly Makeshift to his comrade and brother.

During that time, Starlight was communicating with Ratchet…A very upset Ratchet. Ratchet wasn't happy about this, so Starlight decides to let June handle the communication with Ratchet. After all, Ratchet respect June like Optimus so…he wouldn't shout at her…Because June can shout louder than Ratchet.

"I was happy to see you again." Said Metatron.

"It was fun seeing you pink." Said Lucier. Makeshift gave him a warning look but Lucier gave him a smile. Miko laugh at Makeshift imagining the result.

"Good-bye." Said Maynar. "Be careful."

"We part away again. I wish we would be together for a longer time. At least…We will meet each week." Said Illusionness with a small sad smile.

"Don't forget to bring me some comic book from those humans." Said Bloody. "Oh and Bye." He adds quickly.

"Finally I'm free from you're terrible reign." Said Hellbat. "…Who am I kidding…You'll miss me." He then let a tear. "Good-bye."

"I finished talking with Ratchet." Said June. "He agrees…but he will talk about this to Optimus when he's back to the base. He want's Makeshift to stay away from the autobot information and his room…I wonder why…That's all."

"Then…good-bye my sparkling. Watch them for me." Said Origin softy.

The GB open and they enter in it except Makeshift.

"Don't do anything suspicious to them…" Adds Origin. "Better be safe then offline."

"Understood…Sire."

He enters the GB.

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing Site: Near Osaka, Japan<strong>

The battle was continuing, Wheeljack fight Dreadwing to a battle to the dead. None of them have the average. Knock Out fight Bumblebee, Breakdown fight Bulkhead, Soundwave fight Cliffjumper, Megatron fight Optimus and Arcee fight Starscream. Blackswords stays out of the fight knowing he would be useless. Lugnut was too busy putting Shockwave somewhere safe, Also Lugnut cannot help any decepticon with his blaster because their all in close range battle.

Wheeljack use both of his swords to fight Dreadwing. Dreadwing have some problem to dodge Wheeljack's attack because of his injure caused by the crash. Dreadwing receive a grave injured on his upper chest causing a big energon leak. Dreadwing can't stand anymore and fall on his legs.

"You're finally mine." Said Wheeljack darkly. He prepares to finish him.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Shout Blackswords as he run at his direction. Blackswords charge to stop him. He knew Tear would want this, but also…he don't want to see anymore cybertronian die in front of him, not after he offline Riverad.

"YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME." Shout Wheeljack. "HE'S BEYOND REDEMPTION."

Blackswords use his blaster and shoot Wheeljack swords. When he's in range he punches Wheeljack faceplate. Wheeljack took a back step.

"Did that put some order in your processor?" Ask Blackswords.

"I won't forget what he did to Seaspray." Said angrily Wheeljack.

"I won't let you fall to the pit." Counter Blackswords. "Any being can still reach redemption."

"NOT HIM…NOT DREADWING!"

"YOU ALSO KILL SOME CYBERTRONIAN THAT SOME DECEPTICON CARE! HE CAN BE REDEMPTED, LIKE ANYBOT!"

"… Dreadwing…I let you go…this time…consider yourself lucky." Said Wheeljack.

Dreadwing look at them. He has some difficulty to stand up and walk away from the fight.

"I'm in you dept…sparkling of Megatron." Said Dreadwing has he leave to Lugnut location.

"I will regret this." Said Wheeljack.

"And I **won't** regret this." Said Blackswords.

The fight between Bumblebee and Knock Out was coming to an end. Bumblebee has injured Knock Out and scratches his paint, causing Knock Out to drop his guard by his rage. Bumblebee took the average and Knock Out has lost a part of his strength. Breakdown and Bulkhead are equal during all the battle, Cliffjumper and Soundwave too.

Megatron and Optimus were on their usual epic battle where no one has the advantage on the other.

As for Arcee, she though Starscream fight strangely. It seems like he wasn't really fighting to kill. Starscream was more loss in his battle and his claw wasn't seem as sharp has before. But when she attacks, he dodges and blocks all of her attacks.

"What's the matter Starscream?" Said Arcee to provoke him. But at her surprise he answer:

"I wonder if my sparkling his alright."

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling…" Said Starscream with worries.

It seems, for Arcee, that Starscream has another priority than the decepticon cause, his sparkling. Starscream that cruel and traitorous monster his more worries for his sparkling than himself. When she think about it…it was normal. _He always thought his sparkling was dead…he lost the one he cares for him the most. He was alone, he have lost all reason to be kind. What cause to lose his kindness is beyond her reach_. Her thought was interrupted by Starscream. He pushes her strongly and she falls on the ground, Starscream over her.

"I'm coming Arcee!" Shout Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper have done a big injured to Soundwave and come to help Arcee. His spark has jumped in him when he saw Starscream took the upper hands. His love was in danger. He attack Starscream but he just dodge it and took a distance with Cliffjumper. Arcee stood up. Starscream was hesitating to fight both of them. He also knew he can't run away from the battle. Megatron didn't order the evacuation.

When Megatron saw Wheeljack let Dreadwing go, thanks to Blackswords.

"Well Optimus…I seems we don't need to fight anymore." Megatron said.

"…It seems so." Said Optimus.

"This is Megatron, request a bridge now!" Order Megatron.

The bridge open and all the decepticon evacuate from the battlefield.

"Ratchet…we request a GB." Said Optimus.

"-Understood Optimus but…I must warn you of something…we have a…«visitor».-" Said Ratchet.

The GB opens.

"A visitor?" said Arcee.

"I don't like the way he said visitor." Said Cliffjumper.

"It must be a…decepticon." Said Bulkhead.

"But who? We saw most of them here…which decepticon is here?" Ask Bumblebee.

"Can it be…Makeshift." Suggest Blackswords.

"Him…no way that imitator is here." Said Wheeljack.

"But we haven't seen him here." Said Bumblebee.

"We will now when we will return to the base." Said Optimus.

They all nod and they took the GB.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room<strong>

When all the autobot pass the GB, they immediately saw Makeshift.

"See, I was wright. It is him." Said Blackswords with a smile.

Wheeljack gives a warning look to Blackswords and watch closely Makeshift.

"What are you doing here?" Ask calmly Optimus.

"I'm here to watch all sparkling from my master." Answer Makeshift. Blackswords gave him an unbelievable look.

"Megatron as more than one sparkling?" Ask Bulkhead.

"Megatron…Nonononono, not him…He's not my master." Makeshift said nervously.

"His true master is Origin." Said Starlight. The autobot then watch Makeshift insignia. It wasn't the insignia of the decepticon, it was the insignia of a pretender on his chest plate.

"We saw him." Said Tear. "Also the 4 humans."

"He's here to watch the well-being of Starlight and Tear because they are pretenders." Said Raf.

"We have no choice but to let Makeshift come with us or Origin will not let us go." Said Starlight.

"So here I am." Said Makeshift.

"…Did you say Origin?" Ask Optimus.

"Yes." Answers Starlight.

"I see." Then Optimus was in deep thought.

"…Optimus…OPTIMUS." Shout Ratchet.

"…what?" Ask Optimus.

"What are we going to do with him? I mean…He's in the base because I have no choice but to accept it but…It's you call."

"…He can stay here…If it's the same Origin we talking about we must accept his proposal…It's too risky to enrage him right now." Said Optimus.

"Is he that dangerous?" Ask Bumblebee.

"Yes he his…He's extremely strong."

"How do you know that?" Ask Bulkhead.

"It found those forbidden information on Cybertron during the beginning of the civil war. I enter the forbidden section of the Iacon library. I found incomplete information about Origin. All I can say it's he's a powerful warrior and also a…let say…great pretender. His T-cog is extremely powerful and he can take all living being form and also, recording all form he has. He is a multiple-changer; he can takes more different form than some rare triple-changer. If we are in his enemy, I will be extremely dangerous for us."

"I can confirm it's the same Origin than you think Optimus." Said Makeshift. "But do not worry, I know you won't do anything bad, but Origin don't want to risk they safety. Not after…" He then went silent.

"After what?" Ask Miko.

"It's still too hard to talk about it to someone else." Said sadly Makeshift. Miko didn't add anything. She knew he was talking about the same things then Hellbat.

"So we must support you're presence until…" Said Wheeljack.

"Until they accept to live with us." Said Makeshift, looking at Starlight and Tear.

"We already tell you we will stay with the autobot." Said Tear.

"I know. So it means I'm going to be here for a **long** time." Said Makeshift, looking at Ratchet, wondering if it provokes him.

"Understood. You can stay here until Origin recognises his attempt to convert Starlight and Tear is a failure. Also, I give you the authorisation to communicate with Origin and his solder when you want it." Said Optimus. The autobot and the humans look at him with great worries. They were about to complain about his decision but Optimus give them a warning look. They remain silent.

"He won't fail…each pretender are a part of our family, with Origin as our Sire." Said Makeshift with great confidence. "…Also, thank you for this authorisation. I was supposed to meet them with Tear and Starlight…and the 4 humans if they want each week."

"I guess he wants to maintain contact." Said Cliffjumper.

"Exactly! Also, I receive orders from Origin to only watch the 2 sparklings, nothing more and nothing less."

"Well you don't have to give so much trouble. I already watch them and protect them." Said Blackswords.

"I know…but I don't want them to be hurt." Said Makeshift.

"I guess you can watch them. It's useless to fight about those we want to protect so…I will accept your help." Said Blackswords.

"…I don't like the way you said this…but knowing you…it's understandable." Said Makeshift.

"My life is getting worse and worse." Said Ratchet.

* * *

><p>AC: This is finally the end of the chapter. It's a very big chapter. I'm sure you didn't expect Makeshift to return to the base. It wasn't easy to write this chapter because of my job, interrupting the writing but I'm proud of this chapter.<p>

Don't hesitate to review.

Soon you will discover the next chapter: Starscream decision.

Yes, I would be about Starscream, if it wasn't…I will be an idiot.


	18. Chapter 14

AC: It's done. This chapter is finally done. To be honest it's possible I will modify this chapter if you review demand it. I also said that the character personalities are, you already know it, different than the shows. It's because a different pass means a different presents.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 14: Starscream decision**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Command room<strong>

Dreadwing was in the command room and give him his report during his absence, nothing very important for Megatron except the fact that he killed the autobot Seaspray. This makes sense to Megatron when he remembers the rage in Wheeljack spark.

"Do you have anything important to add?" Ask Megatron.

"I think the ship I warn you about in around the earth. I think we should give a close watch when we detect it." Said Dreadwing.

"I will warn Soundwave about this matter." Said Megatron.

"Is that all?" Ask Dreadwing.

"Yes, nothing more to say…wait… **Never crash a ship again**."

"Understood Lord Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Medic Room: 2 solar cycle later<strong>

"I think I finish the repair I can to Shockwave." Said Knock Out.

"If it's all you can do for him. I think we should examine Lugnut. He took a hit in place of Shockwave." Suggest Breakdown.

"He's just outside." Said Knock Out.

Breakdown goes outside the medic room and brings Lugnut in the room. Lugnut sat on the floor since the medical berth is currently used by Shockwave. Lugnut gave some worried look to Shockwave: From the perspective of Knock Out and Breakdown.

"Don't worry, I finished the treatment. He will be perfectly fine soon." Try to reassure Knock Out and being provocative at the same time.

"I'M NOT WORRIED FOR HIM." Shout Lugnut. "I just look if he was still in stasis."

"He's still in stasis but not for long. Now turn around so I can treat you're injured." Said Knock Out. He then treats the injured. It wasn't a big one and it's not deep. Lugnut has an abnormal solid protection plate, even more solid than Megatron. After a while, Knock Out finished first aid reparation. It is best to leave the self-repair do the rest.

"I already finished with you." Said Knock Out.

Shockwave grunt has he returned online. He then look around him and seems a little surprise to be in a medic room.

"Am I in the Nemesis?" Ask Shockwave.

"Yes. You are in the Nemesis medic room." Said Breakdown.

"How did I get here?" Said Shockwave.

"You should thank Lugnut, he saved you." Said Knock Out.

Shockwave looked at Lugnut and said in disbelief: "Don't try that to me. I know he would let me here."

"That's right, I wanted to let you behind but Lord Megatron orders me to bring you here." Said Lugnut.

"It seem like you both want to lie about what happen." Said Breakdown. "Listen to me Shockwave and listen well. Lugnut took care of you when you were in stasis. He also protects you during our battle against the autobot. He took a shot at you're place. This is the true and the only true."

Then, there was only silence. No one was saying anything. The true has been said.

"You…really protect me." Said Shockwave. "I…"

"Don't say anything." Said Lugnut.

"I can't believe I've been save by this idiot." Said Shockwave.

"That's because you're too weak." Said Lugnut.

Then, they continued shooting insults at the other one.

"Looks like nothing will change." Said Knock Out.

"Absolutely nothing." Said Breakdown.

"I think we should leave them for a while…until they calm down." Said Knock Out.

Breakdown nod and they get out of the medic room.

After a while, the 2 patients stop throwing insults.

"Why did you protect me?" Ask Shockwave.

"…Because…I…I…ca…re…for…you." Said Lugnut.

"What!" Said Shockwave surprised. "I just throw insults at you each time we are together and you care for me. That's illogical. Why?"

"I can't answer that."

"…Thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting me."

"Let's just keep that a secret."

"Better don't show that to the other."

"Bad news, we are living in the same quarter."

"WHAT THE SLAG?" Shout Shockwave.

"Yeah…lucky we are." Said sarcastically Lugnut.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Starscream quarter<strong>

Starscream though: "_I can't believe I was so weak during this fight. It's clear for me that something is wrong with me but…what? I think I just need to walk a little._" Then Starscream get out of his quarter and began to walk around the ship, in deep though. _Why did I lose my strength? It's surely not because of Arcee. She's nothing to me after all._ He then walk around the corridor for a moment, the answer's not coming to his processor immediately. _I've began to change since…since my sparkling went online. I've…feel it in my spark. I feel it because of our strong bond. Then, I was more aggressive and reckless…I can still feel the pain by Megatron punishments. Then…I saw him, I hesitate between my loyalty to the decepticon cause or my sparkling. He said to me to return to my old self. I've been trying but I didn't succeed yet. _Starscream pass the medic room a little faster when he hears Lugnut and Shockwave complaining about their quarter. _They must have learnt they are in the same quarter. I wonder what Megatron is thinking…Well It's not my business. _Starscream keep walking and saw Knock Out and Breakdown, The 3 nod to the others. It was about the success of his sparkling evasion a lot of orbital cycles ago. He then continued walking and saw Airachnid. He gave her a warning look. He just recently learns that she tried to kill his sparkling and it infuriates him. Ironically, it was Megatron sparkling who save him. _It's ironic that our sparkling relationship seems better than Megatron and I… After all, he has the power and I don't have it. My sparkling…the more the cycles pass the more I think about you. I just…want to be with you. I'm… _Suddenly, revelation came at him. _I'm ready to be with you. I wasn't becoming weaker when I fight Arcee…I didn't have any thoughts about destroying her. I just defend myself in this battle. I wasn't able to concentrate on the fight because of my sparkling. But…was it the only reason…That's the only one. _Starscream realise he lost his will to fight, his will to kill. The source of this will was the loss of his sparkling. It all began by this. The source of his hatred began by this. The source of his mastered art of treachery was born by his first victim by the one who took everything for him…no almost everything. His sparkling survives his crime.

It was clear for Starscream what to do now. He can't fight any more like this. He must be by his sparkling side. He looked at his decepticon insignia. It doesn't mean anything to him now. He must get out of the Nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis Outside: On the roof. Night time<strong>

It was the night on this side of the planet. In the Nemesis, it was also the moment when they were less guard in the ship. Most of them were in recharge. But Starscream was online. He was just standing on the roof for a moment. He put his picture of him and his sparkling in his subspace. He feels the wind on his wings. But the feeling isn't the same as before. It isn't the wind that guides him to a battlefield; it was the wind of that wild guide him to his sparkling. After a moment, he was about to flown away when he heard Soundwave behind him.

"What is it?" Ask Starscream as he turns to face Soundwave.

Soundwave remain silent, but he seems to verify Starscream intentions.

"You want to know what I'm doing… Right?" He said.

Soundwave nod.

"I'm…leaving." Simply said Starscream. "Don't try to stop me please. You don't want yourself to be in stasis for the third time in less than one half stellar cycles." He adds seriously without any intention of insulting Soundwave.

"…" Soundwave said nothing. But then he use one of Starscream recording voice: "Why are you leaving?"

Starscream remember when he said that sentence. It was the question he asks this to Skyfire. He was his best friend, he was there when he lost his mate and his sparkling, but wasn't when the war became violent. He flew away from Cybertron. He was tall, kind and strong, he hates confrontations and he hates war. Starscream wonder where he is now.

"I…I can't fight anymore." Said Starscream. He then remains silent.

Soundwave understand what he means. He pointed his spark and look in Starscream optics.

"Yeah…it's because my sparkling is alive. It was because I thought he was offline that I fight for Megatron. Now, he's online and needs me. I can't stay anymore." Then Starscream delicately took of his decepticon insignia and gently put it on Soundwave servos. "Good-bye." Starscream transform and flew away.

Soundwave knew he should've stopped him. He knew Starscream has important information in his processor, but he also knew he won't give any of it to the autobot. The way he gives is insignia shows he still has the decepticon cause in his spark. His sparkling was just more important to him. He just watch him flew away wondering if he will saw him again. He knew he will never come back to the Nemesis…As long as the war will go on, Starscream won't come back. As long as he online, Starscream will be by his sparkling side. Megatron might also wish to be by his sparkling side, but he can't. He's the leader of the decepticon. He's the only hope the decepticon has for survival.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Control room<strong>

Starlight can't recharge this night. Yesterday, Riverad has tell him that happiness away him tonight. He warns Tear and Blackswords and they decide to stay awake with him. Ratchet was also in the control room when they reach it.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Ratchet.

"We are waiting for something to happen." Said Tear.

"How can you think this?" Ask Ratchet suspiciously.

The 3 sparklings look at each other's. They knew it wasn't forbidden to speak those dream to the others but they're not sure if they will think their crazy.

"Because…" Starlight decides to tell the true. "Because Riverad told me that happiness away me tonight."

"Riverad…but he's offline." Said Ratchet.

"True, but we can speak to him when we are in recharge." Said Tear.

"If Optimus didn't tell me about Raf dream I wouldn't believe him." Said Ratchet. He then put his servo on his mouthplate.

"You weren't supposed to say this to us." Said Starlight with an evil smile.

"Yes…" Said Ratchet.

"Wait…Raf as also some dream like us!" Said Tear.

"Yes…but his dream permitted him to communicate with someone else." Said Ratchet.

"Who?" Ask Starlight.

"I can't say this." Said Ratchet.

"You ca-" but Blackswords was interrupted by an incoming communication.

"This is Ratchet. You're not in the autobot data base. Identify yourself."

"-This is Starscream, medic. I'm here to talk with my sparkling. His he here?-"

"I'm right here Sire."

"-It's good to hear your voice again my little Starlight. I've thought about it for a long time and I finally came to a decision. I'm here to say that I quit the decepticon faction and I decide live with you.-"

"That was… direct." Said Blackswords. The other stays silent for a while.

"Our base isn't a hotel where anybot can live when they want." Said Ratchet. "I also need to warn Optimus."

"That won't be necessary." Said Optimus as he enters the control room. Then Makeshift also enters the control room.

"I guess I have to wait my turn." Said Makeshift.

"-Makeshift! Is that you or somebot with the same voice?-" Ask Starscream.

"Starscream! Yeah! It's me." Said Makeshift.

"Starscream…give me your coordinates and I'll talk to you in private please." Said Optimus.

"-Sorry but no…I want to talk with my sparkling in private.-" Denied Starscream.

"You can't talk to him as long as I don't know any of you intention." Said Optimus, knowing of his treachery past.

"-I guess I have no choice…But after this, I want to talk with him.-" Said Starscream.

"Understood. Ratchet, open the GB." Ask Optimus.

"Are you really going alone?" Ask Ratchet.

"Yes, I must talk to him in private. I must confirm something with him." Optimus answer.

Ratchet opens the GB and Optimus pass through it.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

"-Ratchet…This is Optimus, you can open the GB, Starlight; prepare to take my place. He wants to talk alone with you.-" Said Optimus.

Ratchet wants to say something but he decided to trust Optimus instinct. He opens the GB and Optimus passes it. Then, Starlight use he GB to rejoin his Sire.

"Optimus, what do you want to confirm with him?" Ask Ratchet.

"Something unimportant for now. Starscream want it to stay a secret…until he's ready to say it to his sparkling."

"It must be something painful." Said Makeshift.

"I wish they won't be losing a lot of time talking. It makes me be nervous." Said Blackswords

"I think it's time you gave us more explanation about your dreams." Whispered Ratchet to the 2 sparklings. "I don't want Makeshift to know too much thing for now."

"Alright." Said Tear. "Come with us."

Ratchet follows them and Optimus and Makeshift stay close to the GB, in case something bad happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

Starlight has passed the GB and was on a cold mountain. He didn't know where he was but he saw in front of him his Sire. No word where said…they only looked at each other's for a while with a serious look. Starscream decide to break the silence and say with hesitation:

"So…how are things…going right now with the autobot?"

"Pretty good…How are you feeling?"

"Better…"

Then they said nothing, words where useless for now. Then Starscream just hug his sparkling. Starlight closes his optics and accepts to feel the love given by his Sire. He then looked at his chestplate. He saw that his decepticon insignia wasn't there. He then smiles with a full happiness.

"Sire…I'm just relieved you came for me…I…I…" He can't finish his sentence, he just cries of joy.

"Everything will be alright, my little Starlight. I'm with you now and I will never leave your side…Not until you're a full grown mech of course." Said Starscream. "I make a grave mistake when I thought I've protect you by sending you away alone in the Imperion. I should've come with you, but I didn't. Then we meet again and I broke you're spark. I choose to quit the decepticon faction for you. I don't intent to make any more mistakes. I will do this right. I wouldn't fail you. I would never abandon you again like I did. I promise I will be always there for you."

"For real?"

"For real, my precious little Starlight." Said Starscream.

Then, Starlight also hugs his Sire. They stay like this for a while.

"Optimus agreed. I can live with you, as long as I don't support the decepticon." Said Starscream.

"We will be together again." Said Starlight with joy in his spark.

"Yes. Together again." Said Starscream. _But she will never be with us again. :_ He thought.

Starlight request a GB and they return to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Control room<strong>

"I'm back!" Said Starlight nervously. He knew his Sire isn't a «popular» cybertronian. Starscream then pass the GB in the autobot base. They were a long silent. At least…the humans aren't here…especially Miko. Blackswords, Ratchet and Tear were back. The other autobots who were in recharge also come to see what's happening.

"You are really there Makeshift." Said Starscream. He decides to break the silent.

"Yes I am here. I'm here by the will of my master **Origin**."

Starscream went silent. He knew about him. _He tries to contact me before. He was after my sparkling. He was more persistent after what happen…I don't want to think about it. But that information surprise me…Makeshift knows Origin and serve him…I never thought he was serving anyone except Megatron. When he escape…I though Soundwave found out about the betrayal when Starlight escape. _Though Starscream.

"I supposed I must welcome you." Said Tear, since no one else talk to him. "I'm happy you decide to live with Starlight. The distance between you and him was really hurting him." She adds sadly.

"Welcome." Said Blackswords. "At least, you came back to your sense…but not my Sire." He also said, closing his optics.

The autobot didn't say anything. It was clear they didn't trust Starscream, especially Wheeljack. They saw Starlight give him unconditional trust to his Sire, it makes them feel uneasy. He acts like nothing happen when Starscream was a decepticon…but they also don't know all what Starlight lives when he was in the Nemesis. They didn't know him…and they didn't know who Starscream was before the civil war. Starscream then approaches his sparkling and ask to something to Starlight that took the autobot by surprise:

"What was the last time you clean yourself?"

"Well…Yesterday." Said Starlight.

"Haven't you looked you're plates, it's dirty and by primus my olfactory sensors is hurting me."

Starlight said nothing.

"Now tell me the true, have you clean yourself recently?" Ask Starcream a little glare.

"Yes." Said Starlight.

Then Starscream took one of Starlight wings and pick it a little.

"Ouchouchouch stop!" complain Starlight.

"Don't lie to me. You can't trap me with any lies. Now tell me the true."

"Ouch…well…" He then went silent.

"Silence isn't an answer."

"Ouch, OK! OK! YOU WON…I haven't cleaned myself since the day before we part away…when I go in the Imperion." Admit Starlight.

"Then it's time to clean up." Said Starscream. He then took Starlight by his hands and… "Do you have anything to clean him up and…where can I clean him up?" Ask Starscream.

Ratchet shouts with frustration but show him the way.

"This make me thought, have the 2 others spakrlings clean themselves." Ask Arcee.

"I can confirm my sparkling clean herself." Said Optimus.

"And Blackswords?" She asks.

"Of course yes!" Shout Blackswords.

"Blackswords." Said Arcee with evil glare. "It's time for a bath."

"By the pit n-" Try to refuse Blackswords.

"THE BATH NOW."

Blackswords whine in terror and follow Arcee.

* * *

><p>AC: Hellbat: Hello dear readers. This is Hellbat speaking. From now on you won't have to listen to any boring comment from the author.<p>

Me: Release me now or I assure you will die soon in this story.

Hellbat: You wouldn't dear.

Me: I can.

Hellbat: Well, I will kill you.

Me: If you do this Story ends.

Hellbat:...I will still stay here.

Me: Alright.

Hellbat: From now on, I will give my comment on this story. First one, There's not enough me in this story. Second, too much talking and not enough battle.

Me: The true battle begins in the second act.

Hellbat: Spoilers alert!, spoilers alert!

Me: Shut up. The 3 next chapters will be call interlude because the story will not move on, but it will show some event between the main stories.

Hellbat: That's because you don't know what to write the next chapter. You just try to win some time.

Me:…Read soon the first interlude: The hot days, the second one: Bloody and the comic book and finally: an finally: An ordinary days in the Nemesis.

Hellbat: Bloody and the comic book…That title sucks.

Me: I know. I know.


	19. interlude 1 after chapter 14

AC: Hellbat: The author is late so here's the newest chapter of the author. P.S: The author correct a fatal flaw in the end. A stupid error.

Me: I'm…here…sorry I'm late…I have to…run to be…here in time.

Hellbat: Darn.

Me: Read the interlude…It have also…some important information.

Hellbat: I will be in the next chapter. Also, thanks kcrb0202, I'm happy you think I'm cute. I'm the cuteness of this entire story. If you want to see my appearance, watch the series transformers Victory, I begin to appear in the episode 10: The new warrior Hellbat.

Me: I don't think you're that cute.

Hellbat: Then why do you choose me in this story.

Me: Because I like you're voice and you're personality.

Hellbat:…Thanks.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Interlude 1: The hot day (After chapter 14)**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot control room (Saturday, 3 october)<strong>

10 Days have passed since Starscream come living in the autobot base. It still make the autobot and the humans very nervous but they decide to say no comment about this situation…when the sparkling and Starscream are there. When Starscream meet the humans, he wasn't happy to saw them. He decides to avoid them when it's possible and never touch them. He also decides to support their presence since he knew his sparkling like them.

It was a hot day for Jasper. It was hotter than normal, even during summer. The 3 children and June went to the autobot base. Since it's a cavern, they expected to be cooler than their home. Sadly, it wasn't the case. Yes it was cooler but it was still hot.

"It's so hot." Said Miko. "You're lucky Ratchet…I don't want to move…so hot."

"How can you…don't have acclimatisation?" Ask Raf.

"Yeah, it can be very useful for such days." Said Jack.

"We didn't except some humans to be here so often." Said Ratchet. "Also, we don't need this because our body can easily adapt to this temperature, it's not an extreme one and also, we are more resilient for hotter temperature than colder one."

"I think you're wrong for Starlight." Said June with worried.

They turn around and heard Starlight cooling vent working at their maximum capacity. His Sire was by his side, trying to figure out a solution.

"It's so hot." Said Starlight. "I think I'm melting."

"No you're not…I think you're still too young. You're cooling vent isn't fully developed…nothing to worry about" Said Starscream.

"Slag." Said Starlight.

"Watch you're mouthplate." Said Starscream.

"Sorry Sire."

Blackswords and Tear rejoin them and saw the humans covered with water.

"Why are you covered with water?" Ask Tear.

"Don't tell me failed to drink water." Said Blackswords with a big smile.

"No…we are sweating because it's too hot. It's the human version…of the cooling vent system." Said June.

"It's gross." Comment Starscream.

Blackswords have a small evil smile. He gently took Miko and approach Starscream. Miko said nothing; she understood what he wants to do.

"Starscream." Said evilly Blackswords. "I think it's time you get in better term with the humans. All you have to do is to take Miko on you servo."

"I will never do that. She's covered with sweet and my olfactory sensors indicate that she stinks." Said Starscream.

"I never thought you were such a coward. She's no going to bite you…maybe. She won't hurt you that are for sure. Starlight isn't afraid to touch humans even when they are covered with sweat." Said Blackswords.

"Well…" was about to counter Starscream but he saw Starlight gently patting Raf to reassure him that he's alright. He didn't to be seen as such a coward. "Ok. You won. Put the humans on my servo."

Starscream open his servo and Blackswords delicately put Miko on it. Starscream can feel her sweat on his servo and make him sick.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Blackswords who's appreciate the sick look on Starscream faceplate.

"You can stop this now." Said Tear. Starscream put Miko on Blackswords servo. Blackswords delicately put Miko where he took her. Miko gave him a smile about this simple joke to Starscream.

"I check the news and they announced that tomorrow will be much cooler than today." Adds Tear.

"Thanks Primus." Said Starlight. "I don't think I'm up for a second day."

"I think I'll suggest agent fowler to give us an air conditioning in case another day hotter like this happens." Said Ratchet. "I think this temperature can give some strange idea to us…even if I don't have to worry about Miko."

They saw what Ratchet means by some strange idea. Bulkhead and Wheeljack are singing some song. They sing very badly and they usually hate singing.

"I think heat affect you're processor more easily than you thought ratchet." Said June.

"…You are right. Now I feel like a fool." Said Ratchet.

"It's time for my training. I'm going to search Cliffjumper and Tear." Said Blackswords.

"I wonder what are doing the rest of us?" Ask Tear.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffjumper room<strong>

Cliffjumper and Arcee where sat on Cliffjumper bed staring at each other.

"So…what do you want to do?" Ask Cliffjumper.

"Well…I'm not sure, I think I'll stay here with you. I don't want to argue with this…seeker born from Unicron arf." Said Arcee.

"Easy…Easy…It's not my fault if you speak about a sensitive subject with him." Said Cliffjumper.

"So now it's my fault!" Said Arcee.

"Well…of course not…I mean…"

"You're think it's my fault! Bastard." Said Arcee.

"The true is, you ask about something very painful to Starscream. He refuses and you insisted to know why he turned so bad. You better wait until he explains it himself. It's not an interrogation we must have with him."

"…You're right…I better apologies to him."

"Not after a little entertainment."

"Of course."

They were reading to united and prepare this closer relation when Blackswords enter the room to ask Cliffjumper about the training when he saw what they were going to do.

"Cliffjumper, It's **time for**…What the slag? What are you…It's horrible, DISCUSTING. " He then runs away from this scene keeping shouting.

"I think I've forgot to lock the door." Said Cliffjumper with a nervous smile.

"You think?" Said Arcee.

"Better go after him before Optimus hear about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Makeshift room<strong>

Makeshift hear a shout from Blackswords passing in front of his room. He then decides to see what's going on and follow Blackswords as he runs from something. _Is an enemy infiltrate the base? _Thought Makeshift. When they reach the control room, something will mark Blackswords life forever. He accidently fall and kiss Starscream on his mouthplate.

When Blackswords realise it, that he did this, forgetting he was in front of most of the actual occupant of the base he shout:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. MY FIRST KISS WAS…URGH. WHY ME? WHY WITH A MECH. I JUST WANT…IT'S A NIGHTMARE, NOT AFTER I SAW THAT…IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"What happen?" Ask Starlight after them cease to laugh at the situation…except Starscream who then shout:

"WHAT IS THAT? IT'S LIKE IF I KISS MEGATRON…I'm going to be sick." He then purge on the ground.

"I think you over exaggerate Starscream." Said Tear. "Also you Blackswords."

"But I saw Cliffjumper and Arcee doing the-"

"IT'S NOTHING. NOTHING REALLY." Shout both Cliffjumper and Arcee. Only the sparkling didn't understood what Blackswords saw.

"You better not show this to any sparkling YOU KNOW THAT!" Shout Makeshift.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to unlock the door."

"What happen here?" Ask Optimus as he arrives with Bumblebee. He saw then the scene in front of him. He orders the sparklings to return to their quarter and listen to what happen.

"Cliffjumper…Arcee, you're in serious trouble." Said Optimus.

Cliffjumper and Arcee has been reprimand for their actions. Optimus then go to speak with Blackswords who's regain his calm. Blackswords comment that he already sees his Sire and his Carrier do this. He comment that Cliffjumper his bad at those things. He seems to feel better about the event of the kiss but it was frustrated him because he wants to give the first kiss to his crush. Optimus knew he was talking about his sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot control room night.<strong>

Makeshift warn Optimus he was about to communicated with Origin. He went to the control room and opens a link with Origin.

"Hello my sparkling…how was your day?" Ask Origin.

"Total chaos." Comment Makeshift.

"What happened?"

Makeshift explain what happen. Origin began to laugh about this situation.

"And the cause was the temperature. I…can't believe it." Said Origin after regaining a little of his composure.

"It happened and it was impossible to stop it." Said Makeshift. "At least…I was in my quarter so I'm just a witness of the incident."

"And Starlight?" Ask Origin.

"He's feeling better, the heat was just weakening him, he was just making annoying sound but the incident makes a diversion from this sound." Said Makeshift. "How was your day?"

"It was a nightmare, Hellbat was out of control, Bloody act like a…super-hero because of human's comic book, Metatron was arguing with Lucier about a video game Lucier was playing." Said Origin. "The other were calm and was absent of those event.

"…Hellbat was out of control?" Said Makeshift in disbelieve.

"Totally…I don't want to explain what happen. I just want to forget what happen today." Said Origin. "There are full grown mech and they were acting like sparklings…very young sparklings…and it's not because I treat them that way."

"Understood…good night Sire."

"I wish you recharge well."

* * *

><p><strong>Raf dream<strong>

"So… how was your day?" Ask Unicron voice.

"It was totally hilarious." Said Raf. He then explains what happen.

"…I wish I was able to see this." Said Unicron, he then laugh strongly with his big voice. "At least it made you smile. I like it when you smile my sparking."

"…" Raf keeps smiling but didn't answer about this comment. "You're not a bad bot either."

"Well…I have my reason for my actions. I must still warn you to be careful about the primes."

"Primes? But Optimus is the last."

"I thought so but…I feel something else."

"Is it close?"

"No. It's far away and it's not coming here."

"Why do you wish so much for my happiness?" Suddenly ask Raf.

"I…made mistake with my sparkling Ragnarok…I…I was a bad Sire…If someone try to hurt you…I will never let it happen. I promise it to you."

"Thanks."

Raf feel an energy around his, it give him the sensation of a hug. When Unicron talk about the mistake…something begins to awaken in his heads. He knew the memories of his previous incarnation will soon awaken in him. He decides that he will note them and speak about it to Optimus.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: I wish you like this chapter. I did it in one day.<p>

Hellbat: Soon…my glory would be here. I wish you will review or I will hunt you down if you didn't.


	20. interlude 2 after chapter 14

AC: Here's the second interlude. I decide this will be my last interlude for a while. The next one will be a chapter.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Interlude 2: Bloody and the comic book (After chapter 14)**

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Bloody quarter<strong>

It's been 4 days since the last meeting with the sparkling pretender. They have no choice but to accept Blackswords presence. He is worried sick when he learns they would meet them alone so Origin accepted. Except this…everything when well. Makeshift pass some comic book to Bloody and since then…he read them all in his quarter. Makeshift didn't know but he made a grave mistake by giving him comic books about super heroes. There was a side of Bloody that makeshift didn't found out.

"Those guys are amazing." He said…talking about the comic book: the fantastic 4. "I…I can be a hero like them…after all…I have power too…and I'm already in disguise…in human terms." Bloody was seriously thinking about this. But for now…He continued reading until he finished all of his comic book.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Command room<strong>

Everything was calm in the command room. Origin was worried; he knew something bad will happen when it is calm like this. He looked at Lucier; he was playing video game named xenogears. He really seems to like it. Metatron was watching it since nothing else came is needed to do. Illusionness and Maynar was in their room doing their…femme business. He doesn't want to know what they are doing. As for Hellbat, he didn't know where- Blang.

"Got you Sire." Said Hellbat.

"Not the pink paint again!" Said Origin angrily.

"No this time." Said Hellbat with a smile.

Origin looked at himself. He was covered with the most disgusting mud Hellbat have found.

"HELLBAT!" Shout Origin, but Hellbat has already run away out of his range. _I guess I must clean myself. _He then go to his personal room and began cleaning himself. When he finished, he look himself in a reflected glass (Mirror) and looked at himself. This time he was pink. He realise Hellbat add pink in the water.

"Got you again." Said Hellbat laughing like hell.

"HELLBAT!" Shout Origin. He then runs after Hellbat to punish him. Hellbat run to the command room and caught Hellbat. "**You will be so much punished for this!**"

"It won't scare me being punished by a pink Sire." Hellbat said.

"You-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY!" Suddenly Shout Metatron.

"YOU ARE NOT PLAYING IN MY PLACE. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Shout Lucier.

"YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME; THE ENEMY WEAKNESS IS NOT WATER!"

"HIS WEAKNESS IS WATER!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

Metatron has lost his patience and began to fight with Lucier. Origin was about to calm them down when Hellbat throw some water at Origin.

"I think water is you're weakness." Shout Hellbat.

"I saw some injustice here. Let the hero Minotorus save the day." Suddenly said Bloody as he enters the command room. The room went silent by the sentence.

"**What the slag**?" Said slowly Origin as he broke out the silence. It was impossible being polite.

"What? I'm like those heroes in BD. I have superpower and I can use it to help everyone. So here I am, Minotorus, a hero dedicated to defend the pretender and those who need justice." Said Bloody.

"That is so stupid!" Said Hellbat.

"You are the evil Hellbat and you must be punished." Said Bloody trap in his character.

He then jumped and gives Hellbat the beating of his life. Origin saw the 4 sparklings fighting each other's. Origin loses control of himself by some very old fear.

"ENOUGH!" Shout Origin really pissed off.

Everyone in the command room calm down, they knew they are in big trouble. It is so rare that Origin is that pissed off because of some pretender disagreement.

"For all the slags you've made in this orbital cycle…**Especially fighting**…I confine all of you in your quarter until I decide to let you out." Said angrily Origin.

"Where not sparkling!" Said Hellbat.

"YOU ACT AS SPARKLING THEN I SHALL TREAT YOU AS SPARKLING!" Said Origin. "TO YOUR QUARTER NOW!"

They all nod and they sadly go in their quarter.

* * *

><p><strong>3 solar cycles later<strong>

Origin finally manages himself to calm down. He was so mad when he saw his sparklings fighting against themselves. He just couldn't stand and watch something like this happen again.

_The last time it happens…it was my 2 brothers fighting. It was not a friendly fighting. They were trying to kill the other one. They were looking with absolute hate. They didn't listen to me…to reason. I couldn't do anything…Our family was broken apart; separated forever…I won't let this happen again. I warn them…I don't want any battle between members of our family. I can't deal with another broken family, my family._

Origin realise he's gone a little too far with his sparkling. He knew it wasn't a battle like his 2 brothers, but seeing this just open a deep scar in his spark which never heal…and it will never heal. He decides to talk with his sparklings and explain why he reacts that way. Hopping they would hold a grudge against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody quarter<strong>

Bloody was sitting on his berth. He knew he has gone too far. He knew he shouldn't fight with Hellbat, even if it was a friendly one. He did punch him hard, but he just done too much prank. _That won't stop me being a hero. I must protect all of my family like heroes protect those who need them. Maybe the humans are the one who needs a hero. After all, all of my family can defend themselves._

He heard someone knocking at his door. From the height of the knock, he assumes it was Origin.

"You can enter." Said Bloody.

Origin enters the room and look in Bloody optic. Bloody gesture him to sit next to him. Origin did what he demands.

"What do you want?" Ask Bloody.

"I'm here to explain why I was so angry." Said Origin.

"No needs, I know why. You told us about your real brother when they fight to the dead. I realise it. I'm sorry I hurt you but Hellbat really needs to know his place." Said Bloody with sadness in his optics.

Origin smile a little at him. He knew Bloody wasn't mad.

"I must also warn you. Don't play the heroes like in those BD. I don't want you to endanger yourself with those fantasies stories."

"I know." _But I will do it anyway._

Origin gets up and get out of the room. Before he closes the door he said: "I better talk to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Metatron quarter<strong>

When Origin enters Metatron quarter, the event was similar to Bloody after Metatron apologies for his behavior he adds:

"It was so stupid how I reacted. I didn't want to shout and fight him but I did it anyway. I knew it was bad because of your past but I choose to do it anyway. The punishment was fair for all of us. I'm sorry I disappoint you so much."

"You didn't disappoint me." Said Origin to comfort him. "None of you disappoint me. No one is perfect, I'm the perfect example…You know how I mean it…I just have so difficulty to control my emotions sometime. 3 solar cycles, that was very long to regain control of myself."

"Yeah, way too long." Said more happily Metatron. He adds more seriously. "You should see Hellbat at last. I think he needs more than those excused. I'm sure he keeping a lot for him. So you will surely need more times with him."

"Understood." Said Origin as he gets out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucier quarter<strong>

Lucier was fulminant with frustrations. He was confine in his quarter. _By the all spark it was Metatron fault…But I also lost my temper. He was the one attacking me first…It his fault anyway. I just reacted that's all. _He than just lay down on his berth until Origin knock at the door. It was tempting for Lucier to ditch him but he let him enter anyway. Origin sat next to him…after Lucier give him some space which took a little time, just to provoke Origin. Origin talk to him and said what he said to the other before. Lucier looked at him understanding in his optics, but also a little grudge against him, just a sparkling grudge, nothing for Origin to worry about.

"Looked…I'm sorry." Was all that said Lucier. He didn't want to talk about it. All he did was to hug Origin tanks and said to him to let him be alone. Origin did that knowing everything is fine with Lucier. It's time for Origin to seriously talk to Hellbat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellbat quarter<strong>

Hellbat was sitting on his berth. He was crying, not about the punishment but about something else. Origin was on the other side of the door to his quarter and heard him crying. He decides to wait a little until Hellbat regain his composure, but he also knew that 3 and half solar cycles already pass. After some time, Hellbat cease crying. Origin decides to enter now before he cries again.

"Sire, what are you doing here?" Ask Hellbat surprised. He didn't expect him to come to his quarter at all. Origin explained his presence here and explains his reaction in the command room. After explaining it, Hellbat didn't seem to feel better. Origin sees Metatron warning is true.

"Is something troubling you?" Ask Origin.

"No…Nothing. I'm fine." Said hasty Hellbat.

"You can tell me everything. I will always be here for you. I care for you."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME FOR THIS MISSION." Suddenly shout Hellbat. Tears begin to appear again. "You think I'm useless right? It must be that. After all, even Lucier came with you. He's more immature than me and I'm stronger than him but you still took him with you. Makeshift and Metatron are your favorite sparklings and you looked at them like they were you're best success. While me…I seems like I'm you greatest failure." He then cried stronger than he wished so. Origin then took him, gently put his helm on his chesplate and gently pat his back shoulder has Hellbat cried all his pain. After a while he calm down. Origin was about to let him go bet Hellbat refuse it and hug his Sire with all his strength like he needs more comfort.

"Listen my sparkling. You've seen things wrong. You understand things the wrong way. I don't have any favourite sparkling. It's just that they are more mature than you and they can do more without my guidance. You're still dependant of me like most of my sparklings. After all, they all live something very horrible and it traumatises them so much."

"Why didn't you take me in this mission? I know I can help."

"I didn't want to because…I didn't want to see you suffering and crying after the other pretender does…you know what."

"Yeah…He suicides. I've try my best to help him but he offline himself anyway. Silverblade didn't want to be online. I try my best to ease his pain but he offline himself anyway." Said Hellbat sadly. "I couldn't save him. I failed miserably."

"I was too late my sparkling. I detected him much too late. It was only matters of time before he'll do this…You were the unlucky one. I just…didn't want this to repeat itself."

"I'm sorry for being such a brat." Said Hellbat about all of his pranks he's done before.

"You don't have to apologies…You'll do it again anyway."

"Haha…True…So true." Said Hellbat with a small smile. "You can let me go now. I think my faceplate will leave a mark on your chestplate if I stay that way any longer."

Origin let him go. "Do you need something else?"

"Energon…High grade energon." Said Hellbat.

"You know what…me too." Said Origin. They took High grade energon together. Just a little so they don't over energises. After this Origin decide to go to the communication room.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Communication room.<strong>

The horrible was finally over. Origin was exhausted by the sudden super immaturity of his sparkling. He was about to go to his quarter and recharge when Makeshift try to call him. He was glad that Optimus authorise the communication, his sparkling can talk to him without any risk.

"Hello my sparkling…how was your day?" Ask Origin.

"Total chaos." Comment Makeshift.

"What happened?"

Makeshift explain what happen. Origin began to laugh about this situation.

"And the cause was the temperature. I…can't believe it." Said Origin after regaining a little of his composure.

"It happened and it was impossible to stop it." Said Makeshift. "At least…I was in my quarter so I'm just a witness of the incident."

"And Starlight?" Ask Origin.

"He's feeling better, the heat was just weakening him, he was just making annoying sound but the incident makes a diversion from this sound." Said Makeshift. "How was your day?"

"It was a nightmare, Hellbat was out of control, Bloody act like a…super-hero because of human's comic book, Metatron was arguing with Lucier about a video game Lucier was playing." Said Origin. "The other were calm and was absent of those event.

"…Hellbat was out of control?" Said Makeshift in disbelieve.

"Totally…I don't want to explain what happen. I just want to forget what happen today." Said Origin. "There are full grown mech and they were acting like sparklings…very young sparklings…and it's not because I treat them that way."

"Understood…good night Sire."

"I wish you recharge well."

"Wait!" Said suddenly Makeshift.

"What is it?" Ask Origin with worries.

"I just remember something…It was a long time ago…I just didn't want to think about my sparkling time." He said sadly.

"You want to talk with me." Said Origin softly.

"You know…Starlight, when he said I was a monster…It hurt me so much…much more than it should normally do. I realise it why…"

"You can tell anything to me my sparkling…I'm here for you." Gently encourage Origin.

"I…I remember I already meet Starlight before. It was before the civil war…It was in the 1000 lights attractions park, with my creators…at that time…Starlight was older than me, strange that the situation is the opposite now. Back to the topic…My creators were poor and they've wanted me to have fun in the attractions, but they haven't enough credits to let me in. That's when Starscream appear with his sparkling…He was saying to him one warning: «Don't purge on me again». He then saw us. Starlight saw me…I was sad because I couldn't enter in it. Starlight demand to his Sire if he can help them enter, he accepts. It was a wonderful day for me and my creators. Starlight and I became friends. I was so happy, but the beautiful day turned into a nightmare…You know the rest." Said sadly makeshift.

"I know…I'm sorry…I couldn't save them…I wasn't on Cybertron when it happen." Said Origin, still being hunt by his failure.

"He was a great friend…even if we met for a day. I'm happy I'm with him now…and he forgives me and like me again." Said Makeshift. "I will protect him I swear!" He adds with more will than before.

"I sure of it. Recharge well. Thanks for sharing this with me." Said Origin with a smile.

"Thank you for listening to me. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in space<strong>

_I'm getting close. I finally found you…I'm sorry I let you down my friend. If only I was here. I would have protected you. I should have dragged you with me. I'm sorry. I heard what you became. This isn't you. You are not a maniac killer. You are a kind mech and a great scientist. You shouldn't enter the war. You shouldn't try to get you revenge. You should come with me. I'm coming to help you…I'm sorry it took so much time to found you…Starscream, but this time…I won't fail you._

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Hello everyone. I wish you like this interlude and-<p>

Hellbat: You make me like an emo here.

Me: Don't worry, you're not an emo in this story, you won't cry that much again.

Hellbat: You better respect those words.

Me: Prepare to soon discover the next chapter: The giant seekers with a giant spark.

Hellbat: But before he does that…he will update his other story Project-N for some chapter.

Me: Do not worry More than a Starlight is my main Story.

Hellbat: Warning…the other story is a more mature one, do not let the firsts chapters caught you. Give it a chance. Also, review this interlude.

Me: You better review it.


	21. Chapter 15

AC: Me: This is my new chapter. I wish you would like it.

Hellbat: There's some surprise in there.

Me: A lot of surprised.

Hellbat: Love it or I'll found you.

Me: I'm not sure.

Hellbat: You ruin it.

Me: Enjoy it.

One solar cycle one hour

One orbital cycle one day.

One stellar cycle one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word thought_

Word bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 15: ****The giant seekers with a giant spark**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in space<strong>

_(I'm getting close. I finally found you…I'm sorry I let you down my friend. If only I was here. I would have protected you. I should have dragged you with me. I'm sorry. I heard what you became. This isn't you. You are not a maniac killer. You are a kind mech and a great scientist. You shouldn't enter the war. You shouldn't try to get you revenge. You should come with me. I'm coming to help you…I'm sorry it took so much time to found you…Starscream, but this time…I won't fail you.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room. (2 weeks after Blackswords and Starscream kiss)<strong>

Starscream open his optics. He checks his internal clock and sees that he over recharge a little. He then rejoins the rest of the bots. He realise that slowly but surely, the awkward silent, when he appear in front of them, was shorter than the first time he came. He watches his sparkling playing with the 2 other sparklings, even if Blackswords have the upper hand in that unknown game. He watch them a moment. It makes him remember when he was with his trine. The 2 others member of his trine were Thundercracker and Skywarp. His trine was 2 of his best friends and companion during a part of the war…until they perished by the strongest warrior the autobot had: Starsaber. His trine sacrificed to save him and Starscream was able to escape Starsaber blade. From what he heard, after their dead, Starsaber have taken their body and bury them on cybertron, close to their hometown…Polyhex. This was where they were created, this is where Starsaber bury them…He didn't if it was true or just a rumor but it is possible, knowing Starsaber reputation. He then watches his sparkling again. He was, without knowing it with his own trine…even if they weren't seekers. His sparkling is just too young to need a trine. His program isn't reaching that stage soon but at least, he won't suffer from the absence of a trine.

After a while, something finally seems to connect in his processor. He knew he forgot something for a while but it finally makes sense. It will soon been his sparkling day. His creation day…or birthday, as the humans says it. 5 orbital cycles and this day will come.

In a creation day, the tradition for the creator is to celebrate this day in the same way as the humans, which is rather disturbing for Starscream point of view, but the seekers have also one more thing to do that day, it is a fabulous flying acrobatic to impress his sparkling and to celebrate his seekers origin. Starscream know how to do this acrobatic flight but he also knew it can't be done alone. That's why the creators are generally both seekers if not the seeker do this with their trine. But Starscream has none of it. That part will be a failure, he can't call any other seekers, especially not his brother…hell no…he will never do it. Starscream prefer to be humiliated than speak with him for more than 1 sentence.

He decides to prepare the celebration, but first, he calls all the autobot, Makeshift and the 2 sparklings before he's finally begin to talk:

"Listen…" Starscream hesitated a lot. It's not in his nature to demand some help when there's no need for that. "I kind of…need some…well…assistance."

"For what?"Asks Bumblebee.

"In 5 days…it's my…sparkling creation day."

"What!" Said Arcee. "That means you forgot it!"

"Usually my sparkling begins pestered this day for more than 30 orbital cycles before his creation day…but also by the preparation for the celebration of Primus day."

"Why is the Primus day a guide for you?" Ask Bulkhead.

"Because my sparkling has been created that day with the bounding of my bond mate but also it was the day his protoform was complete and came out of my love…He was born that day as the human saying it. I always thought it would give him lots of luck and a great life but…it wasn't the case."

"It a strange odds that Starlight was created and one stellar cycles later, born during the Primus day." Said Ratchet. "It's not a coincidence, normally, it took one stellar cycles and half before a sparkling his ready to exist."

"I know. It worried me a lot but the medic said he was totally fine. He was completely developed sooner than normal. I was so happy he was fine so I didn't bother that detail." Said Starscream.

"So…what do we need for this celebration?" ask Optimus. "I know seekers have something different than the other groups."

"Yes." Starscream explain all what must be done. Makeshift was listening carefully; he will announce it to Origin this night, so maybe he can prepare something to give to Starlight. "Theirs is one problem. It's the something Optimus said…I can't do this alone, I need another seeker to fly with me, it's an aerial acrobatics show we give to our sparkling but it must be a duo at minimum."

"Do not worry." Said Cliffjumper. "He will understand why you can't do this."

"I know." Said sadly Starscream.

"Let's begin the preparation!" Said excitedly Blackswords.

They began preparing the celebration for Starlight. The humans has been worn by the autobot their intention to prepare a surprise for Starlight. The humans have for mission to distract Starlight the best they can so they can prepare it. It was succeed do far. In case of something similar might happen, Blackswords has decide to warn them of his creation day. He also wants a party being prepare on his back when the time shall come.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

The preparation was continuing. Makeshift also have warn Origin about his creation day and Origin said he will prepare something for him. Starlight was outside the base with the humans and he was observing the environment of the desert. Starlight curiosity was the best way to distract him. From what the human saw, he completely forgot about his creation day. It must be because of his stasis time which affects his time perception. Then the autobot receive a warning signal.

"Optimus, something is coming from space." Said Ratchet.

"What do you detect?" Ask Optimus.

The other ceases to prepare the place and was watching Ratchet.

"It's a neutral cybertronian. From what I see…it's a seeker. He will soon land at…the Jasper, Nevada."

"Here!" Said Cliffjumper surprised.

"We must prepare to meet him." Said Optimus.

"Understood." All the autobot said.

"Ratchet, you stay here with Starscream, Makeshift and the sparklings understood?" Ask Optimus.

"Understood." Said Ratchet, then he opens the GB and the autobot pass in it.

"Well, let's continue the preparation." Said Tear.

* * *

><p><strong>In the desert section of the desert of Nevada<strong>

The autobot has passed the GB and was waiting for the intruder to land. After a few minutes the intruder finally land. He then transform into his robot form. From the autobot point of view, he was a giant. He was almost twice taller than Optimus Prime himself. He was completely white. He has 2 long wings painted in red. His mouthplate was covered by a metallic plate. His optics was blue and showed a very kind spark. Optimus knew he wasn't a treat.

"Welcome to earth." Said politely Optimus.

"Hello there, how are you?" He asks kindly.

"I'm fine." Said Optimus. "If I may, what is you're designation?"

"My designation is Skyfire. I am…was one of the top scientists on Cybertron before the civil war begun. I'm also a seeker from Iacon."

Then the autobot present themselves.

"How can you be so big?" Said Bumblebee. "Usually, seekers are at my size."

The giant laugh gently and said"You're not the only one who asks that, even the seekers have asked me this question. I don't know. It happens that's all."

This answer wasn't calming Bumblebee curiosity but nothing else can be say.

"Can we know why you are here?" Ask Cliffjumper.

"I'm here for personal business. I don't intent to cause any trouble. Moreover, I don't intend to cause you any trouble."

"Can we know what your business is?" Ask Arcee.

"I'm here because a friend of mine is here. It took me a long time to come here…100 stellar cycles." Said Skyfire.

"It must be very boring." Said Bulkhead.

"No…It was very interesting to explore the planet for energon when coming to this one. After all, I still have the spark of a scientist."

"Who's your friend?" Ask Wheeljack. "I'm not sure who can that be. None of us know you…It's a decepticon isn't it."

"Sadly, he becomes one of them." Skyfire said sadly. "It's my fault. I let him down because I run away…flew away from the war when he lost his precious sparkling. I wasn't there to guide him when the war began to be really serious; I wasn't there to guide him in the right path. I wasn't there to stop him from tainting his spark. I fail him as his friend."

"Well, I invite you to but Optimus was interrupted.

"Well…well. Optimus Prime, It seems you're here for the same reason as I." Said a voice.

They turn to the direction of the voice and they saw Megatron, Knock Out, Airachnid, Breakdown, Dreadwing and Lugnut. They were accompanied by vehicons. All of them, except Megatron as token a back step when they saw Skyfire.

"I'm here to **speak with**…" Then Megatron finally saw this new comer was gigantic. He then wonders why he hadn't seen him in the first place. It was because he focused his attention on Optimus.

"Megatron isn't the bigger anymore." Whispered Knock Out to Breakdown.

"You can go away." Said politely Skyfire. "I have no business with you."

"Sorry but I can afford to let the autobot have a major average." Megatron already knew he won't join him. Then the decepticon began attacking.

Airachnid was fighting Arcee. Arcee was angry when she saw her and she let her rage explode during the battle. Arcee wasn't able to take the average but Airachind cannot hit Arcee.

Bumblebee was fighting Dreadwing. Dreadwing took his sword and charge. Bumblebee already knew he must keep his distance if he wants to survive this battle. So he stay away from Dreadwing and shoot him with his blaster, but the blaster didn't hurt Dreadwing much.

Knock Out was standing and ready to fight Bulkhead. Bulkhead smash Knock Out faceplate and caused a big scratch. This angered and charge at Bulkhead.

The other hasn't the time to begin fighting since Skyfire shout:

"STOP THIS NONSENSE KNOW!" It wasn't intended to be threatening but both side cease fighting by the fear of the giant. "Why do you have to fight like this?" He said with disgusted. "It's useless to fight like this. If you want me than fight me."

No con dear attack Skyfire. Megatron didn't know his fighting skills but he feels like he has great battle skills. Which is true but Skyfire isn't a violent cybertronian. One vehicon decide to shot him. He hit him 3 times but didn't seem to even burn a little his protection plate. Megatron know this battle was useless if Skyfire decide to attack so he orders a retreat. The decepticon get out of this sector. Skyfire feels bad about threatening other being. He hates it.

"I'm sorry." Said Skyfire.

"About what?" Said Arcee.

"I've threatened them because…I just…I can't support seeing any battle."

"You're a pacifist?" Said Optimus.

"Yes. I can't support the sight of violence…more the sight of murderous intention."

"Optimus." They heard a voice from a certain distance. They turn around and saw Starlight with the 4 humans on his servo. Starlight put the humans on the sand and Starlight saw…Skyfire.

"SKYFIRE YOU HERE!" Shout happily Starlight. He then runs to Skyfire. Skyfire saw Starlight. He was the same has 5000 stellar cycles ago. He stands still by surprise. Starlight continue running, expecting Skyfire to took him on his servo but he stay still and Starlight hit his faceplate on his legs and is stun by the impact. "Ouch…"

"Sorry." Said Skyfire. He then took Starlight in his arms and hugs him on his chestplate. "How can he still be…young? No. How can he be still online? I was there when he was offline by the Imperion explosion, I comfort Starscream then."

Starlight was too happy to see Skyfire to explain it so Optimus did it for him.

"I understood." Said Skyfire.

"Wait!" Said Arcee. "How do you know Starscream?"

"Him. My best friend?" Said Skyfire. The autobot look at him like it was impossible. "I know him since we began the science academy on Cybertron. I know him since them. He was always a passionate one who always follows his emotions…even if it brings him in trouble. When we first meet, he lied about his name."

"Why did he lie about his name?" Ask Cliffjumper.

"Because he's a seeker from the Star family."

"The Star family! One of the highest nobility of Cybertron." Said Wheeljack in surprised. "I never thought he was from this family with his personality."

"Even he didn't believe that. That's why he enters the science academy without his Sire permission and finance. So he found a part time work to obtain finance for his access to the academy. He wanted to follow his dream and not his Sire ambition to make him a Prime. He knew it wasn't his path. He disobey his Sire it more than one time. When I first saw him, he was arguing with one of the students. Then other took him and hit him. I've intervene to help him and the bullies ran away. He thank me and said he was about to kick their arf by themselves. He said his name was Thundersky. I already knew he was lying since he was hesitant. I think it was one of his first lie. I let it slide. We then became partner during this time and we became friend when time passes."

"…You can put me down now." Said Starlight.

"Sorry." Skyfire put Starlight on the ground.

"You can continue." Said Starlight. The way he looked at Skyfire means he didn't know of Starscream entire Sire pass. It was understandable after all.

"Alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyfire story: Science Academy class (10 000 stellar cycles ago)<strong>

After 1 Stellar cycle in the science academy, some solders enter the class. Stardust enters the class. He was so mad when he enters the class. Starscream, passing as Thundersky hide behind me try to do a low profile, but it fail. He saw him and took his wing and torn it.

"Urgh!" Shout Starscream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shout Stardust. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO TO THOSE LOWLY PLACE. YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE STAR AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THOSE INFERIOR CYBERTRONIAN."

All the class was angered because they were treat as inferior. They were also surprised Thundersky was a member of the Star family.

"YOU'RE INSULTING OUR NAME BY COMING HERE. I SHALL TOOK YOU HOME KNOW."

"No. Please, let me go." Begged Starscream in pain.

"NO! YOU'RE AN IDIOT." Shout with great rage Stardust. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOU'RE BROTHER YOU STUPID REBEL."

"I…don't want to…go there." Said Starscream painfully. He has no courage to fight strongly his own Sire. Suddenly, Skyfire stood up took Stardust hand and force him to release Starscream.

"YOU DEAR TOUCH A STAR HAND!" Shout Stardust.

Skyfire ignore him and turn to Starscream and said"Are you alright?"

Starscream try to regain composure before he said"Yes."

"YOU was about to say Stardust to Skyfire.

"GET OUT OF HERE! HE SAID HE DOESN'T WANT TO FOLLOW YOU SO GO AWAY!" Shout Skyfire.

Because of his size, the soldiers didn't do anything and Stardust retreat: but he said to Starscream:

"This isn't over yet."

After a while, the class continued but every student was looking at Starscream with hate: especially after what Stardust said to them. After class, Skyfire took Starscream and go to a room alone.

"Are you really alright?" Ask Skyfire.

"Of course. He just confound me with so try to lied Starscream.

"Don't try to lie at me again please." Said Skyfire. "I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Starscream look at Skyfire optics.

"Alright, my name isn't Thundersky…its Starscream. I'm a member of the Star family and the one who threatened me was my Sire Stardust."

Skyfire said nothing, he heard Starscream voice broken when he said «my Sire Stardust».

Starscream was clearly showing pain from his wing but also from Stardust word. Skyfire then hug Starscream. Starscream was surprised but he didn't resist it. They stay that way for a while until Starscream said:

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to see my Sire again, but-"

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"…!" Starscream was surprised and a little worried"But what if my Sire found you're house."

"We just have to find a new one or moving to one of our colonies."

"Do you really want me to stay with you?" Starscream said. It seems for him like a dream, like it was unreal.

"Of course, you're my friend."

Starscream smile and said"Thank you." They both knew then they were going to be the best friends for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>In the desert section of the desert of Nevada<strong>

"…" The listener was surprised by those revelations.

"Starscream is far more complicated than we first thought." Said Bumblebee.

"I never knew he has passed to such problems." Said Starlight.

"I think we better bring him to the base, I'm sure he will be happy to see Skyfire again." Said Jack.

"Alright." Optimus said. He call Ratchet and checked, when Starlight wasn't listening, asks if they have finished the preparation. They were ready and Ratchet opens the GB.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room<strong>

The five who stayed behind are watching the autobot, Starlight and the humans passing through, but then…Starscream saw someone he never thought he would see again: Skyfire. The others were surprised by Skyfire size. Optimus gave the explanation put Starscream was only watching Skyfire. Skyfire finally notice him when Optimus finish his explanation.

"Starscream." Said Skyfire with overjoy. He then hugs Starscream. Starscream didn't expect this. "I will never leave you alone again."

"…I'm not a sparkling." Said Starscream humiliated by the hug...in front of the others "I'm a full grown mech since a long time so you can get me down now."

"I see." He then let Starscream down. "Come with me, we have so much to say." He then drag Starscream who try to protest but he isn't strong enough to resist.

"That was surprising." Comment Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Starscream quarter<strong>

"…This is all what happen." Said Starscream.

"I'm happy you decide to return to your true self. I was ready to search for you anywhere on this planet."

"…Why did you take so much time?"

"Because I'm slower than you think. I move in my vehicle form, not in a spaceship."

"I see…"

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You've took a good decision, without my guidance. You've really grown this time."

"Hey!" Starscream shout at indignation.

"Hahaha…" Skyfire laugh softly at him.

"I need your help." Ask Starscream.

"All you want Starscream."

"I need you to perform the flying acrobatic with me for Starlight creation birthday."

"Just that. No problem!"

"Thank you."

"I'm always there for you."

AC: Me: This is it.

Hellbat: I never thought you would begin Starscream past.

Me: Me too. Anyway, Starscream brother has been mention in this story. He will appear only on the second act.

Hellbat: Don't hesitate to review it.

Me: The next chapter isn't about Starlight creation day.-

Hellbat: Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that the Primus day idea came from the author TheChippedCup and her story: Learning to love. If you're against it, mail me and I'll found a new name.

Me: Read the next chapter: Ragnarok past part 1: The end of the world vs the Valkyrie.

Hellbat: It's going to be a big battle.

Me: I wish you will like Ragnarok and Lenneth interaction.

Hellbat: and the chapter after this one will be Starlight creation day.

Me: Don't underestimate the creation day, some important event will begin because of the creation day.

Hellbat: Please review, he really need it for this chapter, especially Starscream past, if you don't like it he will change a little of it.


	22. Chapter 16

AC: Hellbat: Here's the author next chapter. He's still busy writing it so he will leave no comment. After all, 2 chapters in one day, it's totally hard-core…or he has no life.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 16: ****The end of the world vs. the Valkyrie**

* * *

><p><strong>Raf home<strong>

The preparation for Starscream creation day has been complete. When it was over, they all return home for tomorrow special day. Raf was sleeping and was going to the bed sooner. He suddenly has a headache. He didn't know why but headache have been frequent this week. He hides it from Bumblebee and the other autobot. He then goes to bed and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf dream: France, Normandy: 1349<strong>

The village of Saint-Saladin was contaminated by the Black dead. People were all in great pain. Some of them are vomiting their own dark blood. The village was dying and everyone is dying. They all realise there were going to die, but the dead took his time to free them from their pain. Suddenly, the villagers saw a dark shadow coming to their direction. The people looked at the shadow with fear. They saw a giant being in armor. In reality, it was a giant robot. His metal was the color of the darkness. On his back they were 3 metal horns with the form of the crescent moon pointing to the sky. He has a long black tail moving slowly. In his right servo he holds a long dark spear. He was moving closer to the village, he then look down to the village and saw all the habitant agonising from the pain. He takes his spear and with one hit, destroys the village and all his habitant. He stays still for a while. He then turn around and was about to walk away from his destruction when he heard a female voice shout:

"You won't go anywhere you monster."

The giant robot turns around and saw a female human in armor. She was young, around 20 years, she has silver hair. Her eyes were blue and she looks at him with anger. She was wearing a blue armor like the ocean of this planet.

"Me a monster." Said the giant robot. "I was being compassionate."

"Compassionate! Don't make me laugh. You just destroy the entire village." Said the woman.

"They were going to die anyway by this sickness."

"Shut up you servant of Satan!"

"Satan? Who's this guy?"

"You're master of course."

"I have no master!"

"Prepare to die!"

The woman charge in the direction of the giant robot. He decides to use his spear and kill her quickly. She evades it by jumping on the spear. She then run on it and uses her swords to injure the giant robot under his left optics. She then runs on his body until she reaches the ground. She took a back step.

"Not bad." Said the giant robot. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Valkyrie Lenneth." Answer the woman.

"Mine is Ragnarok."

"Let's finish this."

Lenneth took her swords and attack Ragnarok legs. Ragnarok countered with his servo but she climbs on it. She the run and cut deeply Ragnarok chestplate he began losing dark energon. He took her on his servo and throws her away. She flies through the air until she hit the ground violently. She painfully stands up when she sees Ragnarok ready to attack her. She evades his pede hand cut some energon cable of his pede. He groaned in pain and look at her with anger.

The battle continued for a while. They inflicted damage after damage at the other. When the battle ends they were both lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath. They were exhausted by the fight. Their anger has calmed down.

"Why do you…accused me of…being a monster." Asks Ragnarok.

"Because you destroy an…entire village. You're a killer, a monster." Said Lenneth.

"If I didn't do it, they would… have died anyway from this sickness. They can't be saved."

"Even so you have no wright to judge the dead."

"I don't judge them. I ease their pain."

"There's another way."

"?...another way?"

"You can cure them."

"I can't cure them. I'm a warrior created by my Sire. He's a destroyer not a savior and me too."

"You can at least help them."

"This is exactly what I do. The only think I can do." Said Ragnarok frustrated by her insinuation.

"They can survive this."

"How?"

"They just need support and they can survive this. I've made this choice I've made, to help them."

"This is ridiculous."

"**I'VE SURVIVE THIS CURSE**!" Shout Lenneth.

"…" Ragnarok stay silent.

"I can give them all the chance they have to survive. You should do this to."

"I can't."

"Yes you can…everyone can. Even you!"

"…even me? But you said I was a monster."

"It was because…I saw you killed them…I've ignored the reason you did it…because of my anger…I'm sorry."

"Ha!" Ragnarok then smile. "You don't have to apologise. After all, I'm a giant and you're so small."

"…That's all?" She said with a little anger.

"No…can I change…can I help without killing them? Can I make my own decision? Can I really do that?"

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"I'm not sure, my Sire was a destroyer…I inherited from him."

"Sire?"

"You humans said…father."

"Oh! I'm sure you can change. You're future isn't determinate by your family. It's determinate by your own choice."

"Really?" Said Ragnarok in disbelieve.

"Really. I'm a living proof." She said. Ragnarok know she was telling the true.

"When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow. I need to rest a little."

"Me too."

The night was slowly coming. Lenneth was preparing to sleep on the ground but the night was cold. She was freezing a little. Ragnarok feel some pity for her so he took her on his servo and put her on his chestplate.

"Well that's a beginning." Said Lenneth with a smile.

Ragnarok just smile.

Lenneth close her eyes and listened to the sound from Ragnarok chestplate. It was like a heartbeat. She didn't know why but she felt secure on him. She knew there was nothing to worry about him. She then closes her eyes and fall asleep. Ragnarok was looking at her. He was wondering if he can really change. He always follows his Sire order. He never took a decision for himself. He never chose anything.

When his Sire was defeated by Primus, he wasn't able to communicate with him since he was unconscious. His spark told him he survives. He followed his body and was staying on his chestplate until he retakes consciousness…but he never did. He was alone. He never knew what to do so he stays still. He can hear his sparkbeat so he stays on him, then the planet earth as form around him. After a very long time…Ragnarok finally decide to watch the result of the planetary creation by Unicron. It was 2 years ago from the day he meets Lenneth. He never thinks by himself, he never makes a real decision by himself. He didn't do anything on earth since he didn't know what Unicron would want to do with those creatures when he will finally awaken from his stasis. He just made his first decision. He wants to change, he doesn't want to fall in despair and stay inactive because he doesn't receive command, order or even suggestion.

After this, he fall into recharge, he didn't know what lies ahead of him, but he knew he would never regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later<strong>

It's been 3 weeks since Ragnarok try to change; so far…it wasn't good. He always panics when he must take some decision. He doesn't know what to do so he just sat and wait for an answer as always. He tries hard, he really tries hard, but it's hard to change something we are for billions of years.

"Don't just sit there, do something!" Said Lenneth.

"What do you want me to do?" Said Ragnarok in panic.

"You must find it yourself!"

Ragnarok look at the task. He must find a way to construct a bridge so he can help some escaper from the black dead to go into a more safety sector. He has to choose if he made it with wood or stone.

"COME ON, IT'S REALLY SIMPLE!" Shout Lenneth.

"But what if I chose wrong?" Said Ragnarok.

"Then you can do it again! You have time to do this."

"But-"

"NO BUT!"

Ragnarok has clearly some problem with this simple task. He just stay sit for a moment. He analyse the structure while ago and he knew a lot of people will pass on it. The quality of the wood is bad but the stone his good. The answer was clearly the stone but Ragnarok is afraid to choose wrong.

"I…I…I'll make it with sto…stone." Said Ragnarok.

"See, it wasn't so hard." Said Lenneth with a smile. Her smile didn't tell if he was right or not. It was just encouraging him to continue.

Ragnarok then proceed with the construction of the bridge. He took his time to do it well. When he was finished, the day was at end. He took Lenneth and hide. Then they saw the homeless villager seeing the bridge. They knew it wasn't' here before. One adult man tries it. When they knew it was secure the pass it and move to the north. They've thank the god for that miracle, not knowing it was Ragnarok that build it.

"I...I did it. I make a good choice." Said proudly Ragnarok. He was happy and smile like he was in the well of the allspark.

"You see. All you have to do is trust yourself." Said Lenneth with a smile.

"It…it felt so good. I feel like I really accomplished something."

"You have accomplished something."

"How that can help them with that sickness?"

"If they can escape faster, I believe they will escaped the cause of it. They are all healthy so they won't contaminate the other."

"So you mean…"

"You maybe save their life. If not, then you lighten the oppression on them and calm their fear." She said with a smile.

Ragnarok smile back. He was proud to make a decision. He doesn't know the consequence of it but he knew he made the right choice.

"Lenneth."

"Yes?"

"What is a Valkyrie?"

"It all depend of the definition. For me, A Valkyrie is a female warrior, like me, who fight in the name of god so we can protect the world against Satan and his army of demons."

"Am I a demon?"

"Maybe, but you're a good one." She adds quickly. "Those who are good can reach the heaven. You help those villagers so you are a good guy. I know it."

"Thanks. So what do we do tomorrow?"

"…"

"Not another test." Complain Ragnarok, but he has a smile. "I guess we can…watch them and see if something is dangerous, or we can scout the area and see if some people need our help…even if they scream when they saw me." He adds sadly.

"What do you want to do?" Ask Lenneth.

"I…I…I want to.-" He then act like he blushed.

"So?"

"I want to rescue people…with you of course."

"Alright then."

"Lenneth."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you would stay with me forever."

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave my side."

"I'm not immortal."

"I know, but I want you with me for the rest of your life."

"…I'll promise you."

"You better keep it. I heard you humans are very vicious when someone broke their promise."

"A promise is absolute."

"…Do you believe God existed?" He already knew that God is the creator of this planet.

"Of course, God loves everyone."

"Even me?"

"Of course, those who have good intention and help people are beloved by him, even if he isn't your God."

"I…know who created this planet." Said suddenly Ragnarok.

"Who?"

"My Sire. I mean father…Unicron." Said Ragnarok, uneasy.

"God's name is Unicron." She said surprised.

"Yes…He never told me he loved me…Would he really beloved me?" Ask Ragnarok full of sadness.

"…You should ask him when he's back."

"I already ask but he didn't bother answer."

"It will be our secret. If anyone knows this, they will call me a heretic and kill me." Said Lenneth.

"I don't want you to be hurt." Said honestly Ragnarok.

"So you are like the messiah?" Ask Lenneth.

"Maybe…but I don't know how to choose well so I'm not the messiah. Just his sp…son." Said Ragnarok Unease and sad.

"The stars are beautiful this night." She said so he will cease to think about it and hurt himself.

Ragnarok took her and put her on his chestplate again. Lenneth lied down on his chest and looked the star. Strangely, she realise she was right. The star is really beautiful this night more than usual. She wonders why.

"I never see the stars that way." Said Ragnarok. "The stars are really beautiful."

"Why do you find it beautiful?" She asks.

"For only one reason."

"What's the reason?"

"…"

"Come on, you can say anything to me."

"…Because you are with me." Said Ragnarok.

Lenneth was silent by the surprised. She realise for her, the star was beautiful because she was with him.

"I know now." Said Lenneth.

"What?" Ask Ragnarok.

"I also found the star beautiful. It's because I am with you…more than that…because…I love you."

"…I love you too."

They say it. They admitted they love to one each other's. They didn't say anything for a while. Then Ragnarok took Lenneth with his servo to his mouthplate and kiss her gently. Lenneth face turned red before she returned the kiss. He put her back to his chestplate. She listened to his chestplate. She heard it beat very quickly.

"Good night." Said Ragnarok

"Sleep well." Said Lenneth.

They knew their love will never die. They knew they will never let the other suffer. They're just in love. But Ragnarok don't fully comprehend what is the true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf Dream Sanctuary<strong>

Raf opens his eyes. He wasn't in his dream anymore. He was in the sanctuary.

"Are you alright?" It was Unicron voice full of worry. "I try to contact you but you didn't answer me."

"I was in a dream." Said Raf.

"A dream can't normally stay in my way."

"I was…a long lost memory."

"You're memory."

"Yes." He decides he won't talk about Ragnarok until he completely understood those memories. "I feel it will happen time to time."

"It's only the beginning right?"

"Right. Why did you want to contact me?"

"I was only asking how was your day?"

"Perfectly fine. I just have some headache caused by those memories trying to get out."

"As long as you're fine, I'm fine. I…love you my sparkling." Said Unicron, he was honest.

_The real Ragnarok have always wanted to hear this…but you never did say it to him. _Thought Raf. He then woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AC: <strong>Me: It was a little shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you like it.

Hellbat: In the next chapter, you will discover Starlight creation day. P.S: **Starlight creation day** is the title.

Me: The next part of Ragnarok memory will be called: What is true love? (It's the part 2)

Hellbat: Ragnarok said those words but he didn't fully comprehend it.

Me: Please review this chapter.

Hellbat: You finally put some romance in this story.


	23. Chapter 17

AC: Me: The next chapter is ready.

Hellbat: You must review it.

Me: They won't listen to us anyway. Please review in the review section please.

Hellbat: Now you're just pitiful.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 17: ****Starlight creation day**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room<strong>

It was the special day. Starlight was still in recharge. The other was preparing the place to celebrate his creation day. When it was over, Cliffjumper has been chosen to bring him to the control room. He was watching Starlight in recharge. Blackswords seems got him. Starlight might still thought to recharge on his chest plate, but he was recharging against the wall.

"**Helloooooo**, time to wake up." Said Cliffjumper.

"mmm." Mumble Starlight, but he's still in recharge.

"Alright them, you won't discover a **new** environment." Said Cliffjumper.

Starlight suddenly wakes up and said: "What are we waiting for?"

He stood up and follows Cliffjumper who was smiling. They reach the control room.

"Where are we going?" Ask Starlight.

"It's a surprise." Said Cliffjumper. "Ratchet, bridge us to our destination."

"Of course." Ratchet opens the GB and they enter in it.

* * *

><p><strong>The inner lac of Africa.<strong>

The inner lac of Africa is a lac never sees by other humans. This was found one day by Starscream during an energon hunt. He has fall on a hole and discovers this. He never talks about this lac to anybot…because of the fall, a possible humiliation and because he was intrigued by this. It's a lac inside the earth. Its water color is a beautiful pure blue. Around was some strange tree but they were beautiful. Starlight and Cliffjumper pass the GB.

"**INCREDIBLE!**" Shout Starlight. He didn't seem he notice the others here until they said:

"SUPRISE!"

"GUAH!" Shout Starlight completely took by surprised.

"Happy Creation day!" They shout.

"Wait! What? How did I forget this?"

"No matters." Said his Sire with a comprehensive smile. "This is your day. It's time to have some fun." He said with a smile.

Starlight then watches what the other was doing. All the autobot and June; except Bumblebee, was talking to each other's more casually than usual. Bumblebee was watching the humans play some humans game. Tear and Blackswords was talking together about some funny story since the laugh a lot. Makeshift was enjoying is energon alone but he was clearly observing the children playing together.

"What are you going to do first?" Ask his Sire.

"I'm going to enjoy the view for a moment. I never see such a beautiful place."

"Well, let's enjoy it together."

Makeshift saw them enjoying the view. He decides to remain here until they come to this party.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot conversation<strong>

"It seems they are going to observe the place first." Said Cliffjumper.

"Of course they will! They have both the scientist instinct." Said Skyfire.

"It's true it's beautiful." Said Optimus.

"I wonder if the 2 sparklings are in love?" Ask Arcee when see looked at Blackswords and Tear. "I see them more closely than before."

"Maybe, it all depends of what they will say. I think they will develop their relation slowly so it will take a lot of time until they said it or admit it." Said Wheeljack.

"I wonder if it's because of their Sire." Wonder Bulkhead.

"It's possible." Said June. "Children tend to respect their father wished, unless they voluntary want to anger them. It's clearly not the case here."

"We won't know anything until the time comes." Said Arcee.

"I looked at Starlight and Starscream and I began to wonder if this war might end sooner than we think or even…differently than we think." Said Optimus.

It was true; all the autobot thought the war will end by the dead of the decepticon. Until the return of the sparklings, it seems new possibilities lies ahead.

They looked at Starscream and Starlight enjoying the view of the water. They were talking and laughing together. Then Starscream took his Sparkling and put him on his shoulder. Starlight laughs by this.

"I can hardly image Blackswords and his Sire doing the same thing." Said Cliffjumper.

They all imagine it and they laugh by this. After all, Blackswords must be really heavy and they are sure Megatron will fall because of his weight.

"That will be so ridiculous." Said barely Wheeljack.

"But I'm sure Megatron will do this." Said Optimus. "After all, he really cares for him."

"Then why did he let him stay with us?" Ask Bulkhead.

"It's because he care for him so much that he wants him to follow his own path, the path that make him happy." Said Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackswords and Tear conversation<strong>

"So Optimus really did that?" Ask Blackswords.

"Yeah. He really sings to impress my carrier. He didn't seem like a good singer but he's really good. He doesn't sing often but he did it when I was younger." Said Tear.

Blackswords was moving closer to Tear. Each meter closer he is from Tear, the faster his spark beat in his body.

"So…how did you're Sire and Carrier meets?" Ask Tear.

"They meet during a battle in the arena. They fight for a few solar cycles until my carrier Lightsaber defeat him. He was really impressed by her strength and they talk a lot… outside the area. They fall in love during those time and they bond to each other's…That's only a resume of course." Said Blackswords with melancholy.

"It has his romantic side." Said Tear honestly.

For a moment they looked at the other. They sparkbeat rise when their optics crossed. After a moment they looked at Starlight and his Sire when they laugh.

"I wish my Sire was here." Said Blackswords sadly.

"I'm sorry." Said Tear.

"It's alright, no time to be sad. It's Starlight creation day after all." Said Blackswords.

"Let's go speak with them."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretenders conversation<strong>

Makeshift was standing here a moment until he heard the spacebridge. His Sire Origin and his brother were finally here. The autobot weren't surprised since they've been warned about their presence. Starlight saw them but Starscream quickly reassure him about the reason of their presence. Makeshift saw Hellbat with his usual evil eyes. A prank might soon come.

"Hello." Said the new invited to the others. "Happy creation day Starlight". They answer the pretenders politely. Most of them stay and talk with Makeshift. Bloody and Lucier rejoin the human's child to see what they're doing.

"It's a really nice place." Said Origin. "I never expected this was under the earth."

"Me too." Said Makeshift. "I found it beautiful…I'm becoming closer to Starlight, just like he's getting closer to his Sire Starscream. It seems like nothing happen during 5000 stellar cycles."

"I can see that." Said Metatron. "He's a pure pretender. He's pure innocence.

"I wish they are more non-pretenders like Starscream and those autobots" Said Illusionness. "Nothing so bad will have happen."

"Yeah." Said Maynar.

"It would be a better world." Said Hellbat a few distance away from them. When they look at him they saw him with his prank. He put a message on Bulkhead back said: «kick my arf». It was a childish prank but when Blackswords saw this and didn't hesitate to do this. BLANK.

"urgh! Why do you do that?" Ask Bulkhead massing his painful arf.

"The message said it." Said innocently Blackswords.

"What mess-" BLANK. "Urgh! NOT YOU TOO!" Said Bulkhead at Lucier.

"That is so funny!" Said Lucier.

"Got you!" Said Hellbat to Bulkhead.

"Come back here!" Said Bulkhead. He pursued Hellbat and caught him. He then took his faceplate and brings him to Origin. "How do you usually punish him efficiently?"

"Tickle him. He absolutely hates it." Said Origin with a smile at Hellbat.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shout Hellbat. Then Bulkhead punishes him. Hellbat laugh by the tickle. Tear took the message of Bulkhead back and decide to put it on Blackswords back later...maybe.

"Do you bring the gift?" Ask Makeshift.

"Of course. It took some time to make it." Said Origin.

"How's idea the gift was?"

"Hellbat." Said Origin. He then saw Makeshift faceplate saying: What the slag. "It's his soft side talking after all."

"So what is it?" Ask Makeshift.

"It's a surprised." Said Origin. He then smile when Makeshift grunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Human's child, Lucier and Bloody conversation<strong>

"So what are you doing?" Ask Lucier after he kicks Bulkhead arf.

"It's a society game named monopoly and I'm winning." Said Miko.

"She has the most money for now unless you made one mistake." Said Jack.

"At least I'm second." Said Raf.

"Are you okay Raf? You seem in deep thought." Ask Jack.

"Yeah! I'll talk about this later." Said Raf.

"Okay." Said Jack. He knew he's hiding something for a while but he'll wait until he talks about it himself.

"So Miko. Do you have any comic book you want to share? I really love it." Said Bloody.

"BLOODY FORGET IT!" Shout Origin. "I don't want you to mess around again."

"Sure." Said Miko ignoring Origin objections. She gives 2 she brought for this. "You better hang you're promise."

"I will one day when I can." Said Bloody.

"Why's your tank so big?" Ask Raf. That made Lucier laughs.

"…Well…It's because I drink a lot of energon, I need a lot of energy." Said Bloody nervously.

"Not true! He's a glutton. That's all." Said Lucier.

"Can we touch you're tank?" Ask Miko with curiosity.

"Well, yeah…of course." Bloody said, took by surprised.

The 3 humans touch the metal plate covered the tank. The texture was the same than the other bot put the metal plate was less rigid. It was even soft.

"It's the first time I touch soft metal." Said Raf. "I never thought that kind of metal might exist."

"That's because his tank can still get bigger." Said Lucier with a big smile. "It will surely will."

Bloody gave him an evil look and was about to reply when…

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR THE PRESENT." Said Starscream.

They all gathered together for the present. The autobot and humans give him an encyclopedic, datapad version, about the world. Starlight optics lightened and he thanks them. He also thank the humans how search it for them.

"Here's our gift." Said Origin. He was hopping Starlight would like it.

Starlight opens it and it was a cybertronian music box. Starlight turns it on and a music playing. The music was a sad and a beautiful one. Starscream and Starlight recognise this one: Broken spark. It was the favourite music of Starscream bond mate. Starlight also recognised it.

"I don't know you found one." Said Starlight, happy and sad at the same time.

"Actually, it's Hellbat idea. I know it hard to believe it but it's the true." Said Origin.

"We haven't found one intact, so we build a new one from broken part. I put this music because it was one of my favourite one." Said Hellbat. "Why is this music so important for you?"

"It was my carrier favourite music." Said Starlight. The pretender gave a respectful silent. They knew he meant she was offline.

Starscream approach his sparkling and give his gift. Starlight opens it and saw a datapad. He activates it and all holo images Starscream took of his during all those stellar cycles on cybertron before the war. He saw him, his Sire and his Carrier smile and sometimes Skyfire was in it, but also Thundercracker and Skywarp. When he reaches one of them, he saw his carrier was gone and Starscream was pretending to smile, but after a few pictures, he was smiling more naturally and then he gave true smile. When Starlight Carrier was gone, Starscream trine and Skyfire were more present in the pictures. _What happened to her?_

"Thank you, I really like it." Said Starlight.

"I'm happy too. It's time for the final show!" Said Starscream.

"That's my signal." Said Skyfire. Origin took his time to look at Skyfire. He was the same size as him, maybe a little smaller. Origin clearly saw his pure and good intention. He knew he will never do anything bad. He was a full trustfully non-pretender, even if he is extremely doubtful against non-pretender.

Skyfire and Starscream are together side by side and their transform into their plane form. Skyfire was more like a spaceship form from Cybertron. Then they fly to the air, at least, this inner lac as a high space to fly. They began their aerial acrobatics. They do some acrobatic skills, the usual Starlight see and the human too. The they charge at each other's, they thought the 2 seekers are going to crash at the other but at the last second, the fly up. Then they change direction. Starscream flew upside down just a few millimeters over Skyfire. Then they do more complexes acrobatic in that same position. They both flew as they were only one cybertronian. They were completely synchronised. Then they do the acrobatics in the form of an 8. After this they circle around faster and faster like a tornado. Starscream revert into his biped form and land on Skyfire back. Skyfire was still in his spaceship form. Then Skyfire began turning on himself with great speed. When he was fast enough, Starscream let him go and he's thrown to the ground. At the last second before Starscream crash on the ground, he change into his plane form and fly over their others helm. After this great finally, it was over.

"It was totally awesome." Said Starlight.

"Totally incredible." Said Tear.

"I never thought it was possible." Said Blackswords. "It was unforgettable."

"I guess you impress you sparkling." Said Jack.

"I always knew he would like it." Said Starscream.

"Are you kidding, you were completely freak out, as always." Said Skyfire.

"Shut up." Said Starscream.

They applauded the 2 seekers. After a while, their internal clock shows night will come soon. They all return to their respective home. Of course, Starlight thanks all of them for their presence, the pretender too of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the autobot base: Night.<strong>

Starlight was outside, alone. He has something itching him a little in his chest plate. He didn't warn any bot since Origin was here Origin can have a short tempered sometime. He was searching from the source of the itching. The moon was shining this night. His body began to shin to. Then, Starlight notices something different about this. His body was more shining than usual and the longer he stays outside, the more itching his body was. He then realise the cause of his itching. It was his own spark that affects him. It seems like something wants to get out of his spark...some kind of energy. He didn't know what it was but it worries him a lot. He then prays Primus to give him the answer soon.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice behind him. Starlight turns around and saw his Sire.

"Oh…euh. Of course." Said Starlight hesitantly.

Starscream just gave him a glance.

"Ok. Ok. My spark is itching!" Said Starlight exasperates.

"You spark?" Said Starscream.

"Yeah. It's like a great energy that wants to go out of me. The more I stay under the moon light the more it itches."

"Then let's go inside. You're going to recharge with me this night. If it's get worsen then we go see Ratchet immediately. If not them we wait tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Now that I think about it, I really chose well your name." Said Starscream. He notices his super shining body.

"Yeah." Said Starlight.

They return inside, nothing worse happen during the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

Riverad was sitting in the middle of the sanctuary as always. He seems to be in recharge but he was only meditating.

"Riverad." Said a voice.

"Yes Primus?" Said Riverad.

"Did you feel that energy?"

"Yes. I feel it in my spark. Starlight true destiny will soon begin."

"Yes. I don't know what will happen, I don't know his destiny, it will be created by his own choice, but when his spark will be ready he will need to be trained well by me."

"Why you?"

"I'm the only one in this universe who can use this technique."

"What technique?"

"**The spark art**."

* * *

><p>AC: Me: First of all the music I can image is from Terranigma the sad theme: watch?v=IhqdOJibkUc&amp;feature=channel&amp;list=UL<p>

Also cliffhanger.

Hellbat: And a major one too. This Cliffhanger will be answer in the third act.

Me: Hell yeah, I must thanks all of those how review it or read it. I try my best to impress you. It seems sadly than I'm better in the dialogue than battle part.

Hellbat: Better leave that to your imagination.

Me: The next chapter will be: Ragnarok memory part 2: What is true love?

Hellbat: After this one the next chapter will be: A pretender story 1: The second sparkling.

Me: You will discover some of the past of the pretender. This pretender is Metatron.

Hellbat: Their will be eight story of the pretender past. One for each of us.

Me: But Origin story will be the longest.

Hellbat: You will discover how they met Origin.

Me: Some of them will live the same cause of torment.

Hellbat: But the cause will only be completely explained in Makeshift past in the act 2. Makeshift has the most horrible past.

Me: Great, you ruined the surprised.

Hellbat: No I catch their interest.

Me: Yeah… Please review this chapter.

Hellbat: I like all of you who took the time to read.

Me: I thought you gonna said love.

Hellbat: Well I didn't.


	24. Chapter 18

AC: Me: Here the next chapter.

Hellbat: I wish you would like it.

Me: Me too, don't hesitated reviewing.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 18: ****What is true love?**

* * *

><p><strong>Raf house<strong>

That night was slowly coming to his sigh. Raf looked at the window and saw a shining light. _It must be Starlight_. His head began to hurt but it was less bad than last night. It means a part or all the revelation will soon be over, temporarily or not, he then lay down on the bed and close his eyes. He was wondering what was Ragnarok past, from what it seems, he wasn't a bad bot, just a lost one who didn't know what to do alone. Then, the dream took his right.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf dream: France, Normandy: 1350<strong>

One year has passed since Ragnarok meet Lenneth. It was also one year since they were in love. They didn't mate. Ragnarok didn't know if he was feeling true love. He was still to hesitant to ask about love. The Black dead were still present in France. Ragnarok didn't know what to do to put an end to this. From his knowledge, which was extremely limited about the human's, he can't do anything. He did what he can with Lenneth, he build Bridge, created some road to facilitate their migration. He also helps Lenneth build shelters.

"I guess it's all we can do for now." Said Lenneth sadly.

"I don't know what to do. My only suggestion is to isolate the infected."

"Isolate them?"

"Yes, when they are isolate I guess they can contaminate the other. I saw some group who has been spared because of their isolation."

"I see. Sadly, it's too late for that. It's totally out of control."

"Then…nothing can be done to definitely solve the problem." Said sadly Ragnarok.

"No." Said Lenneth. "Only time will put an end to this."

"Alright."

"Don't be sad. If you haven't done all this to help them, it will have been worse."

"Come here." Said Ragnarok. He took her on his servo and kisses her gently. She kisses him back. Ragnarok was still unsure about what to do for her. She then put her head on his neck cables.

"Are you feeling better?" Ask Lenneth.

"Yes…What is love?" Ask Ragnarok.

"You said it a year ago without knowing it!" Said Lenneth.

"Oh no sorry…I mean…true love." Said Ragnarok embarrassed.

"The true love…I depend what everyone think." Said Lenneth. "I believe true live is when we are willing to sacrifice everything we can obtain for the person we love."

"That is you're true love?" Ask Ragnarok.

"Yes." Said Lenneth. "What about you?"

"It's…someone who greatly loves the other being and is willing to do anything to protect him but it must also be reciprocal…Are we really in that kind of love?" Ask Ragnarok.

"Only time will say it." Said Lenneth. "Even if we are not, I will always be by your side. Never forget this."

"I won't forget this…even if we are not truly in love; my love for you is real." Said Ragnarok with a smile.

"You're such a wonderful giant." Said Lenneth.

"I wish my father would tell me the same thing. I…I will never leave his side."

"I'm sure he loved you. He just doesn't want to admit it." Try to comfort Lenneth

"I wish it's true." Ragnarok said, it seems like her comfort fail.

"I think it's time to go to the south."

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Raf dream: France: Close to Orleans 1352<strong>

"The sickness is finally beginning to end." Said Lenneth.

"I notice humans are getting better when they eat more."

"That's why sickness came when we don't have enough food. I never try to understand it myself."

"I guess people won't need me for a while." Said sadly Ragnarok.

"Don't say that! I will always need you." Said Lenneth.

"A strong woman like you…Pfff." Said Ragnarok in a comical way.

"Not that way!" Said Lenneth.

"I know. I was just teasing you." Ragnarok smile.

"This is your first time you tease me. I guess you beginning to be more open to the others, even me. You were always serious after all."

"I guess I begin to find my joy in this life, maybe accepting the joy to come out." Admitted Ragnarok with a big smile.

"It makes you cute when you smile like this." Said Lenneth teasing him and telling the true at the same time.

"Oh…wh-…Do you m-…" Ragnarok can't say a full sentence.

"I really mean it." She then laughs sincerely.

"! Something strange." Said Ragnarok.

"What?" Ask Lenneth.

"Do you hear that?" Ask Ragnarok.

"...Yes. It's a battle."

"Let's go check it out."

"Agreed."

Then they move to the source of the sound and they saw a giant battlefield. The battle was brutal and the land was being covered by the human's blood.

"What's going on here? Why do they fight during a crisis?" Said Ragnarok.

"The war has only been interrupted by the sickness. The war has restarted where it was left." Said Lenneth sadly.

"Who are the 2 forces fighting?"

"It's France under the rule of the king of Philippe VI and the England under the rule of the king Edouard III." Explain Lenneth. "But it seems more like an illegal battle."

"Why?"

"Because no general are commanding any army. Also, from my knowledge, the 2 kings accept a temporary peace treaty seal a promise."

"So they are fighting against the will of their king."

"It's clear enough…We should get out of here."

"Understood."

They move away from the battle. They heard something and the battle end. Ragnarok feel like a grave punishment will fall on those soldiers who have broken their king promise.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later: France: Normandy<strong>

"There's also war on this planet…I should have expect it." Said Ragnarok.

"Well…" Was about to say Lenneth but Ragnarok interrupted her.

"Do not apologies about something common. I just didn't expect it you have reach this stage. War means a confrontation of man with power. I already live one and it end up by my S- father defeated."

"Alright…I…sometime. I wish war could end one and for all." Said Lenneth.

"I you wished this, you're a good person. If you tried ending the war for good it means you're an exceptional person. Those who try this should do this until the end, even if it fails, it will never be a failure."

"I guess so. I can't try because I'm a warrior. I'm only a woman. If I was a man…I could try to change things."

"What does man or woman change in this planet?"

"Man as power and woman must obey. I give up this normality and gave up love to protect those I care."

"It's an unfair believing…but you're decision bring us together."

"Yes and- by the curse of Satan WHAT IS THAT?" Lenneth shout pointing the sky.

The 2 of them saw a giant ball of flame coming at their direction, but before it touch the ground, it transform into a giant robot. He was the same size like Ragnarok.

"Well, I finally found you. I took a lot of time searching you." Said the giant.

"Megatronus." Said angrily Ragnarok.

"In metal…Don't look at me like that." Said Megatronus with a smile.

"You're a Prime! You should go away before I made you regret you came here." Said Ragnarok.

"Calm down. I'm just here to talk." Said Megatronus as he sat down.

"…Alright. What do you want?" Said Ragnarok doing the same. He also took Lenneth on his servo and put her on his left shoulder, leaving her less vulnerable.

"Do you know the status of Cybertron?"

"No…I don't know anything since I left it with my Sire."

"Well, the Primes have destroyed it, showing their corruption and also corrupted Primus spark in the process. Cybertron is destroyed, no live is possible on it for now."

"One of the 13 primes, or more?"

"No. One of the new Prime. Since Primus is vulnerable, I think it's a good idea to…finish him once and for all."

"What do you mean?" Said Ragnarok took by surprise.

"If he's destroyed, I will absorb all of his power and be the strongest being of this universe." Said evilly Megatronus.

"You can't be serious. You want to kill my uncle, for more power."

"Of course I want it. With this strength, I will be able to create a new Cybertron like I wanted to be, you know, resetting it from the beginning."

"By the pit, why will I help you?" Ask Ragnarok.

"It's simple. You have the power of the dark energon. With this, you will break Primus last defense and then…"

"I SAID WHY WILL I HELP YOU?" Yelled Ragnarok.

"Because you will avenge Unicron and he will surely be proud of you."

"…Really." Said Ragnarok.

"Of course, come with me…I need your strength."

"DON'T DO THIS!" Shout Lenneth.

"You fleshy you better shut up." Said Megatronus with a threatening tone.

"YOU CAN'T…THINK OF ACCEPTING IT, IF HE WANT'S POWER, HE WILL ALSO KILL UNICRON, IT'S CLEAR ENOUGH!" She shouts.

Ragnarok grunt with rage. He realise he let Megatronus manipulated him. _Of course he will kill my Sire. He wants power and my Sire has a lot in him too. He also hates him with his entire spark. _ He then calm down.

"Are you really listening to the fleshy? She's lyin-"

"NO. I know she's telling the true. I can feel it in my spark. You're a manipulator; of course you will lie to me. You hate Unicron and its clear enough." Said Ragnarok.

"Well, I thought you were waiting to do something." Said Megatronus.

"I already found one."

"And that is?"

"Following my own path and THIS PATH ISN'T THE ONE YOU PROPOSED." Shout Ragnarok.

Megatronus charge at his and took Lenneth on his servo.

"I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. Come with me or I will kill the fleshy." Ragnarok looked at her with great worries. Megatronus must have observed him before acting. He knows his weakness. He didn't want to lose her. He knew he had no choice. For her sake, he will give up what Lenneth taught him for her safety. He will break his promise because he loved her more than his own spark. He knew he was truly in love with Lenneth.

**Slang. **"Argh!" Shout in pain Megatronus**.**

Lenneth freed herself by cutting Megatronus servo with her sword. She falls on the ground but with her great agility, she reduces the impact when landing on her feet and didn't hurt herself. She then runs to Ragnarok position.

Ragnarok took this chance and turn his servos into blaster and shoot at Megatronus. Megatronus dodge it by jumping to the right. He change is servos into blaster but he chooses to shot Lenneth. Lenneth dodge all the blast except the last one. She cut the last blast in two with her swords and moves to a safety position behind Ragnarok. Ragnarok was now completely furious by his attempt to murder his love one. He revert his right blaster into his servo and took his spear out of is backplate. He charge at Megatronus shooting until he's at range and change his left blaster into is servo and began a close range battle. Megatronus dodge all his attack and also change both blasters into servos and took out his axe.

The battle was violent and no one took the upper hands until Ragnarok saw an opening. He uses his spear at a shield and uses his servo not holding the spear to punch Megatronus tank violently. Megatronus purge a part of his energon and he knew Ragnarok took the upper hands. Ragnarok don't need energon to function properly since his body work with dark energon and he's creating his own dark energon. Megatronus try to kick Ragnarok faceplate, Ragnarok try to block it but it was only a ruse. Megatronus axe cut his chest plate deep enough so Ragnarok lose some dark energon. Megatronus took this opportunity to retreat for now.

"Are you alright?" Ask Lenneth as she run to him.

"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. MY…BLOOD IS DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" Shout Ragnarok with great worried.

Lenneth stop approaching him and look at him with sadness and worried.

"Don't worry, I receive worse." The damage was already beginning to heal. "This blood is a curse to everyone else except for my Sire and me. Soon I will be better."

After a minute, his injure was close and Ragnarok was looking at Lenneth.

"See, already better." He said as he took her on his servo. When his servo was close to his healed chestplate and safely touchable for Lenneth, she hugs him like he has no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry. I was about to break our promise…because I didn't want to lose you." Said sadly Ragnarok

"I know. That's why I did this." Said Lenneth.

"I realise how much I love you Lenneth. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you and I know you will too."

"Of course."

"Will you be my mate?" Ask Ragnarok.

"What?" Ask Lenneth not understanding what he said.

"You human say: Will you want to marry me?" Ask Ragnarok, putting himself completely vulnerable to pain and rejection.

"Of course I accept. I was only waiting for you to be ready." Said Lenneth as tear of joy comes out of her eyes.

They then give each other's a long kiss. Then the make a marriage-mating with only the 2 of them. Lenneth soul and Ragnarok spark was now connected and nothing will separated this powerful and indestructible link.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf chamber<strong>

Raf open his eyes. His dream of his past life came to an end. His head didn't affect him for now. It seems it will be the last for a moment. The more he knew about Ragnarok, the less worried he was about himself. He first thought Ragnarok will be an evil being like Unicron when Optimus talk about him. The opposite seems the case, Ragnarok sure help Unicron but only because he loves his Sire and he has blindfold trust on him. He also wanted his Sire to love him back. Raf knew Unicron really love his sparkling but he never say it to Ragnarok until he lost him.

When Raf thought about Lenneth, she seems like a pure and powerful woman. She guides Ragnarok in this long and difficult journey.

To Raf surprised, they married together without any real hesitation.

Raf saw Ragnarok has a kind being how just need to receive concrete love. Raf wonder how did he die. Is it because of Lenneth? Unicron say she killed him but Raf doubt it. Then answer will come soon.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: The end of this chapter.<p>

Hellbat: Love is getting bigger.

Me: I wish you love this story.

Hellbat: The next one is about Metatron past, the chapter title is: A pretender story 1: The second sparkling.

Me: Yes the **second**.

Hellbat: It's going to be a dark and sad chapter but will be lighter when we get closer to the end.

Me: I really hope you will like it.

Hellbat: This will be the last back story of the act 1.

Me: Most of the back story are coming for the act 2.

Hellbat: I also want to thank my fan number 1: kcrb0202 who keep giving review for almost each chapter. What are the other readers waiting for? Come on. Review.


	25. Chapter 19

Hellbat: Since the author his absent, I wish you like this chapter.

Me: I'm he-

Hellbat: TOO LATE.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

In this chapter: Makeshift is 8 and half years old and Metatron 13 years in human age.

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 19: ****A pretender story 1: The second sparkling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron: Iacon (4998 stellar cycles ago)<strong>

A great sound came from outside the house. It was a battle sound. He can hear it. They shout hate against the others. The decepticons are attacking Iacon again. He can hear it, but he didn't care. All he was doing was sitting there, next to his offline Sire and Carrier. He was there for 3 orbital cycles. His tank was empty but he doesn't care. He lost the only one who cares for him. It was Sentinel Prime supporter who kill them. They were searching for him because he was a pretender. His creator hid him the best they can and lied to the supporters. They were angry and they decide to offline them without any real reason. They were offline because of him…because he was a pretender. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He just waits until he will be offline…But it took his time. Then he heard somebot opening the door. He hears them walking. It was Sentinel Prime supporter. He doesn't care if they find him. He just wants to be with his creator in the well of the allspark. They saw him; they were coming to his direction when he heard a voice dragging his attention.

"Well what do we have here? Some cowards who's going to kill a sparkling for your pleasure." Said a calm but dangerous voice.

"What do you want?" Shout one of the supporters. "You don't have to care about this pretender. He doesn't deserve to be online after all. He's just a pretender."

"I want to rescue him. I care about him because he deserves to be online…but you are not going to survive more than an instant." Said the voice with cruelty.

The sparkling closes his optics. He then hears the supporter suffering by the voice attack. He hears then shouting their pain. He hears some of them begging to spare them…but they were all destroyed.

The rescuer comes closer to his. He wasn't at his best since he's too tall for this house. Then he saw him: He has a golden protection plate, his faceplate was silver, and his optics is white. He had a long metallic tail that move gracefully by each pedestep. All of his body shows strength and control. His optics look at him trying to show he don't want to harm him.

He tries to step away from this giant cybertronian, but he was moving closer. He then moves closer to his creator, closing his optics and sat there, waiting to be offline by him. He waited for a while and since nothing happen he looked at the giant. He was sitting in front of him. He was watching him calmly. He seems to wait that he first talk. Suddenly his tank makes a warning sound since its empty. The giant looked at him, stand up and took some energon and give it to him. He stands there for a while and didn't touch the energon cube.

"You should drink it." Said the giant.

"…" He decides not to answer the giant.

The giant took the energon and put it on his servo and said:

"Drink it or I'll do it myself."

Not having a choice, the small sparkling took the energon cube and drinks it. It seems to calm the pain from his tank but it didn't matter. He then closes his optics and showing the giant he can leave.

The giant accept to leave but he said:

"I'll be back very soon." The giant took the corpse of the supporters and took them outside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Half of a solar cycle latter<strong>

The sparkling was exasperated. The giant come back sooner than he thought. He wasn't alone this time. Another sparkling was marching at his side. He was much younger than him. When the giant sat down, the younger climb on the giant legs and put his helm on the giant tank. The giant put his servo at his back. The older sparkling watches them but still said nothing.

"Can I ask your designation?" Said the giant.

"Yes." Finally said the sparkling.

"What is your designation?"

"Not of your business."

The giant gave him a smile and said: "My designation is Origin…and this is my adopting sparkling Makeshift."

"H…Hi." Said timidly Makeshift who still presses his helm at the same place.

"Alright…my designation is Metatron."

"Hello there Metatron." Said Origin with a smile, trying to show he hadn't any bad intention against him. "What are you doing here? You should have tried to find a place to hide."

"I don't want to…Can you…show me the way?"

"To where?" Ask Makeshift curiously.

"The well of the allspark."

Origin suddenly took Metatron. Metatron was trying to debate more by instinct than trying to survive. Metatron was surprised when his helm touched Origin tank, next to Makeshift.

"Let me go your weirdo!" Said Metatron.

"Don't try this…Don't say this to anyone…Don't ask me to do this." Said Origin crying a little. His tear fall on Metatron incompletely form backplate.

"What his wrong with your processor?" Said Metatron try to free himself from Origin by pushing his tank away from him. "I just want to be with my creator again!"

"Will they want you to do this? From what I see…they sacrifice themselves to protect you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can see the result." Said Origin with compassion.

"Yeah…right." Said Metatron with sadness.

No sound was made for a while. The 2 sparklings were slowly but surely falling into recharge on Origin tank. Metatron can hear the sound of Origin internal circuits.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Orbital cycle later<strong>

Metatron open his optics and look around. He was still in his house and his helm was still against Origin tank. Beside him, he saw Makeshift fully online and was watching him with great curiosity. Metatron too looked him that way. Makeshift was brown and has spike over his body backside. Since he still a sparkling, the spike aren't very sharp. Origin was also out of recharge and looked at him.

"Did you recharge well?" Ask Origin.

"Yeah." Said Metatron. He was surprise by his answer.

"Sure!" Said Makeshift excitedly.

"You can call me Sire." Said Origin with a smile to both of them, but Metatron didn't realise that.

"…Where are my Sire and Carrier?" Ask Metatron.

"I bury them. They deserve at least this to protect you." Said Origin. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes…I didn't consume energon and haven't recharged since…" Metatron went silent. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to search for you. I have a proposition for you since…they are not here anymore." Said Origin with caution.

"…what is this…proposition?" Ask Metatron uncertain.

"I want to know if you…want me to adopt you since you, I and Makeshift am both pretenders."

Metatron glare at him and said: "Prove it!" Then Origin change into Makeshift form and turn back into his original form.

"Is that enough?" Said Origin.

"Yes…Are you serious? You really want me?" Ask Metatron with disbelief and great hope. He just realise he's gotten attach to him.

"Of course." Said softly Origin. He them pat Metatron backplate and he purr at it.

Metatron hesitated but he saw Makeshift looking at him. His optics said: «Welcome brother. »

Metatron then hug Origin with all his strength like he would change his mind.

"So I take that as a yes." Said Origin with happiness. He then also hugs Metatron and give him all love Metatron can handle. Makeshift join them and hug Metatron: "Welcome in our family." Said Makeshift.

"Do you want to speak to your creator before I brought you to your new home?" Ask Origin.

"No…I already speak with them…I…I will go on living…They already watching me." Said Metatron.

"Do you want to bring something with you?" Ask Origin.

"I just need 2 things, all my holo pictures and…my new family." Said Metatron.

Metatron took all what he needs and join his new family. When Metatron said he was ready Origin open the spacebridge and brought him to his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: command room<strong>

"Welcome aboard." Said Origin.

Metatron looked at his new home. It was a giant spaceship. He was stunned by what he sees. He hears some tapping and he turn around. He saw Makeshift demanding something. Origin laughs and took him on his shoulders.

"He's so young." Said Origin with a smile. "I'll show you your room."

"All right." Said Metatron with his stuff.

"Do you want me to bring your stuff?"

"No it's alright…Origin…Why do you adopt me?" Ask uncertainly Metatron.

"Because I consider every pretender as my sparkling." Said Origin.

"Why?"

"…I'm not ready to explain the reason…It still hurt me so much…even now…after all those time." Said Origin with great sadness, showing his broken spark.

Makeshift then hug Origin helm and Origin smile again.

"Do you have another question?" Ask Origin.

"If…I have some nightmare…can I come to your room?" Ask Metatron. He didn't tell it to Origin but he usually does this with his creator when he has a nightmare.

"Anytime you want." Said Origin with a smile. "Anytime you want."

Metatron smile honestly. "Thank you."

Then Metatron enter his new house. He put his entire collection of holo image on the wall. Each of them has the image of his family and him on them. He also brought his holo camera if he wants more holo picture. He then decides to return to the command room. He saw Makeshift playing with Origin tail. Origin always makes it move just before Makeshift take it. It frustrated Makeshift but also make him laugh. Metatron watch it for a moment before he rejoins them.

"Having fun?" Ask Metatron.

"Of course." Said Makeshift.

"Origin…"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning for us?"

"To raise you as my sparkling." Said Origin.

"Is that really all?" Ask Metatron.

"No…I also want you to help me rescue the other pretender still alive on Cybertron, but that's only if you want to help me…I won't force you." Said Origin.

"…I will think about it…But what are we gonna do when we will be too much numerous for this ship?"

"We will be moving to Marchal planet and this planet will be our new home."

"But if we don't find energon?"

"I'll just make some synthetic energon; I'm an expert for that after all. Do you want to taste it?"

"Alright."

Origin gives him so synthetic energon and Metatron drink it. He then makes some disgusted faceplate and shout:

"IT'S DISCUSTING. I…I FEEL SO SICK."

"Don't be a sparkling." Said Makeshift with a smile.

"You…ACTUALLY CONSUME THIS." Said Metatron.

"You'll get used to it." Said Origin.

"…" Metatron stay silent in disbelief.

"Got it!" Said Makeshift. He just got the tail. The tail pull Makeshift to Origin and he took him on his servo and hug him. Makeshift laughs and let Origin tail go.

"Looks like it's time for you to recharge." Said Origin.

The 2 sparklings morn but go to their quarter.

Metatron lie down on his berth and fall on recharge. He then dream about this fatal day.

He was hiding somewhere, he didn't remember well. He saw his creator being killed, he heard his creator shout in pain and agony. He hears their bodies fall on the ground. He hears their killer laugh at their dead bodies. He feel the pain in his spark, he feel this loneliness. He then cries all alone when the pedestep of their killer walk away. He then woke up.

He stands up and feels the pain. He was trembling of fear. He didn't know what to do. He then searches for Origin quarter. He finds Origin quarter and enters in it. He saw Origin in deep recharge. He then sits next to Origin. Origin put his arms around Metatron body and put Metatron helm on his chestplate. Metatron close his optics, falling into recharge has he heard the sparkbeat of Origin giving him comfort he needs.

* * *

><p><strong>Two orbital cycles later<strong>

Metatron was getting use to his new house. He began talking with Origin more openly then he first thought. Makeshift was still playing again with Origin tail. It seems it was his favourite game. _Maybe because he just want a hug. _Think Metatron.

"It's time for our daily synthetic energon drink." Said Origin with a smile.

Metatron was disgusted by those rations but this time, he drinks it without wanting purging it.

"I still try to make it with better taste." Said Origin. "Don't worry; I test it on myself first." He then sit to his seat.

"Do you want to play with me bro?" Ask innocently Makeshift.

"Euh." Hesitated Metatron, he was call bro by Makeshift so naturally. After a small instant he said: "Sure little bro."

"I'm not little." Mourned Makeshift with a smile.

"You call him bro and you don't call me Sire." Said comically Origin to Makeshift.

"You're Origin, not Sire." Said Makeshift.

_He is only teasing him. _Think Metatron.

"What do you want to play?" Ask Metatron.

"Pull the lever that will upset Origin." Whispered Makeshift.

"You mean a dare." Whispered Metatron.

"Yes."

"…I'll do it." Said Metatron. He doesn't want his little bro to be in trouble. He already knew he will do it without hesitation. Makeshift point the lever under Origin seat, the one he wants Metatron to pull.

_At least it isn't a vital command lever…Did I think Makeshift as my bro? Yes of course, who can't think Makeshift as little bro._

Metatron move slowly to the Seat. He tries to not let Origin knew he was moving to his direction. When he was close, he pulls the lever, wondering what will happen.

Clank! **BLANK! BANG! BANK!**

The seat was unstable and Origin fall the 3 stairs in front of the seat. Origin was in an absolute humiliated position. His faceplate was on the floor, his foot just over his faceplate and his arf was on the air, like saying: «Come on, kick my arf. ». His tail was falling over his faceplate.

Makeshift and Metatron bust in laugh, they can't stop themselves.

"YOU ARE **SO** GROUNDED." Shout Origin with fury.

He holds his promise.

Metatron was in his room, thinking about Origin. He realises he's a kind and gentle bot…with a short temper. He treats him like his real sparkling, Makeshift also. He knew then, he wouldn't be anywhere without his new Sire and his knew family. He took his holo camera and call Origin and Makeshift. He and his little bro where still grounded but he said it was important.

"What's so important?" Said Origin a little less angry than before.

"I want to make a holo picture, The 3 of us together." Said Metatron.

"…Sure." Said Origin with a smile.

"Thank you." Metatron prepare his holo camera. "Said Primus."

"Primus." Said the other 2. Metatron move to the side of his new family and smile with them. The holo camera takes a holo picture.

"It's awesome." Said Metatron.

"Alright, now that is done…you still grounded Makeshift." Said Origin.

"No, please!" Supplied Makeshift.

"No." Said Origin categorically.

They get out of his room. Metatron takes his holo picture and put it on his wall. He looks at it proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship, Metatron quarter: Present day<strong>

Metatron wakes up. He realises he dreams about his past. It was some of his more sadness and joyful moment of his existence. He realises how much Makeshift grown up and mature since when first he meets him. He passes from a playful sparkling to a full matured mech. Time pass so fast. He looks at his holo pictured. He remembers this moment. It was the moment he adopted Origin as his Sire and Makeshift as his little brother, the moment he really adopted his family in his spark and not in his word and thought. He stands up and goes to Origin's quarter. He sat next to Origin and he put Metatron on his chestplate like always.

"Are you alright?" Ask Origin.

"Yes…I just wanted to be with you Sire."

"…I'm always here for all of you, whatever the reason." Said Origin with a smile.

"Good night." Said Metatron.

"Good night." Said Origin.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Here's the end of this chapter.<p>

Hellbat: I like it, sad and a little comic to pass the pill.

Me: AAAAAAlright.

Hellbat: I hope you like it, even if I'm not in this chapter.

Me: In the next chapter it will be-

Hellbat: Decepticon vs Pretender.

Me: I was supposed to say this.

Hellbat: Not this time and-

Me: You will discover the Pretender warrior style.

Hellbat: Now it's you who did it.

Me: I'm the best.


	26. Chapter 20

AC: Me: Hi there, I'm here to announce I will soon begin a crossover.

Hellbat: And I'm going to be in this "crossover".

Me: Sure. It's a crossover between transformers and Shin Megami Tensei: devil survivor 2. It will be a journey like in devil survivor 2. I will put some informatics detail in the game like their Status display this way:

Battle experience (BE):

Vital force (HP):

Spirit (human) or Spark (cybertronian) force (SP):

Strenght: /70

Magic: /70

Vitality: /70

Agility: /70

Luck: /70

This will appear on their computer when they analyse themselves or any enemy by a scanner on their cellphones.

Hellbat: Their will also be the fate system that will be put like in the actual game devil survivor 2. It will use it as the description of the relationship between the characters. The dead clip will be here. The plot line will be different and unique from the game.

Me: Their will be 15 principal's character + 15 others. The first 15 will be untouchable character and the 15 others…something special you will be able to do.

Hellbat: The 15 others…You can choose if they're going to live or die. Their fate will be in your hands. Cool right. The fateful moment will be put in the pools.

Me: Also, the one who will give the most reviews and who draw a cover book for my story More than a Starlight (Or the second most reviews), will be a principal character in the story. I will give the proposition after the first act of More than a Starlight to the 2 winners. The story will begin during the end of the act 1 of More than a Starlight but only with my determine character. Your creation will appear on the second day to the fourth day…depending the location of your heroes. I will give the list of actual localisation later.

Hellbat: The winner will give me a mail (in the fanfiction site.), describing the physical description, Male or Female, personality (at least 2 negatives and 2 positives), age (Min. 8, max: 55), and profession or the year if they are still in school, origin (the country) and the actual country where when they meet the hero: Bumblebee and his team. They can decide if he will fall in love with one character, etc. It's your choice. The status (You can give 280 points, which will determinate you battle skills in the story). In other world you will be a human. The author may do some minor change in your status because humans are less powerful than cybertronian but more powerful in magic. (I will assure you he will limited the modification at 20 points maximum) in this story of their 13 worst days of their life.

Me: Here are the 13 principal's characters of this story I decide to put + the 2 creations:

Appear in the day 1: Bumblebee (The hero), Starscream, Alexis, Soundwave and Delun.

Appear in the day 2: Megatron, Dreadwing and Élisabeth (Maybe one of your creations)

Appear in the day 3: Arcee, Susumu and Optimus. (Maybe one of your creations)

Appear in the day 4: Ratchet and the Ambitious being. (Maybe one of your creation).

Remember, it's a story with some element of the game, not a game itself. Review, comment if you think it's a good idea or not. Also, the IA who will guide them I decide a male one, but it can change sexes depending of the review. Hellbat: Alright, now that is done…enjoy the story More than a Starlight.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 20: ****Decepticon vs Pretender**

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Command room<strong>

It was an ordinary day in the spaceship, the only difference it's there's only 4 of them. Every one of them was at their occupation. Bloody was reading the recent comic books he obtains from Miko. Lucier was playing video game: Xenogear, he still didn't finish it. Illusionness was listening to the earth news and Hellbat was trying to read one of Bloody comic book but he didn't enter in the story.

"This is just nonsense." Said Hellbat. "It's just ridiculous. It's impossible to have some super power."

"Like us, we can change form. It's our super power, and we can take form impossible for us to take, so we are not ridiculous." Countered Bloody.

Hellbat tries to find something to counter but nothing comes in his mind.

"Slag!" was all Hellbat can say.

"It's time to have our regular energon." Said Illusionness. When she said regular, she means synthetic energon.

"Not again!" Said Lucier. "I want some natural energon, like those we consume during Starlight creation day. It's soooooooooo much better than synthetic one. Can we go and find some!"

"I think it's a good idea." Said Hellbat. "We just have to find an unused energon depot where no decepticon or autobot are using. It will be good to consume something tasty for time to time."

"…I'm not sure. I think we should wait our Sire to come here." Said Illusionness.

"If where lucky, we can fight some decepticon. It's been a while since I punch a con on his faceplate…and an autobot, the racist one of course." Said excitedly Bloody.

"Let's go now!" Said Lucier. "Energon, here we come."

"…I will come with you. Its better we are 4 than be 3." Said Illusionness. "Better leave them a message about our intention."

"…Where are the others?" Ask Hellbat.

"Weren't you listening?" Ask Illusionness. Hellbat scratch the back of his helm, when he does that, it means no. She grunts with frustration. "There are with the sparkling pretender, you said you want to stay here with Lucier."

"I really said that?" Ask Hellbat.

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for?" Ask Lucier. "LET'S GO!"

"We must know where to look first." Said Illusionness.

"Oh…right." Said Lucier just in front of the open space bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada Saskatchewan: in an underworld mine<strong>

"Where here." Said Illusionness. "I scan the mine…found some energon. Localisation…this way."

They followed Illusionness trough the mine. The slowly close the distance with their tasteful energon.

"Are we getting closer?" Ask Lucier.

"Yes. We will soon be…where here." Said Illusionness.

They discover a small energon mine. They knew it was small, but this was enough for them…if Bloody won't be too glutton.

"Let's take some energon and let's go home." Said Bloody.

They decide to do this quickly in case some trouble appears. After a while trouble appears:

"Well, well what do we have here?" Said a voice behind them.

The 4 pretenders turn around and saw Knock out, Lugnut, Shockwave, Breakdown and vehicons.

"Where in trouble." Said Lucier.

"Give us your designations." Said Shockwave with a neutral voice. Is emotionless voice was scaring Lucier.

"That's not of your business." Said Illusionness angry. The mech pretenders were worried; she was already close to exploded with rage.

"We must get out of here." Said Lucier. He was sure enemy reinforcement may come. They already are outnumbered.

"Nono…You won't get out of here unless…you give us all your energon." Said Knock Out with a smirked.

"No, I want to consume something tasty and I won't let you have it." Said Bloody. "I was waiting long for this." He also adds when he saw the cons ready to fight. "I will love to offline all of you." He had with a complete cruel optics. He took out his mace.

"I guess it's not time for prank." Said Hellbat. "I imagine you being pink." He says that to Knock Out. He took out his nunchaku.

"If you touch my paint, it surgeon time." Said Knock Out.

"Well, it's time to fight…I guess my Tonga will come in handy." Said Lucier.

"IT'S TIME TO TEACH YOU TO FEAR THE PRETENDER!" Shout Illusionness.

Illusionness anger scares the vehicons. Those vehicons aren't warrior like some others but are pure miners without any battle experience.

"Go get some cover." Order Breakdown to the vehicons who didn't hesitated to obey that order.

"It's time to fight!" Said excitedly Bloody. The pretenders only charge those who are willing to fight.

Hellbat fight Knock Out; Bloody fight Lugnut, Illusionness fight Shockwave and Lucier fight Breakdown.

Shockwave took out is 2 saw knife on each of his arms. Illusionness is a hand fighter and she has some extra protection plate on her arms. Illusionness blocks all Shockwave attacks. When Shockwave lost his balance by Illusionness when she pushes him and then she punch his faceplate. Shockwave dodge her kick and he cut Illusionness chestplate. She dodges the next attack and kick Shockwave on his right servo. Shockwave drop his knife but he change that hand into a blaster and shoot her 3 times on her faceplate. She was temporary unfocused on Shockwave who manage to retake his knife. The battle goes on for a while until Illusionness took advantage. She used the double assault like Origin teaches her. It gives great damage to Shockwave and Shockwave began to be weaker by his cracking protection plate.

Bloody and Lugnut fight with all their strength. Lugnut has big hands so he doesn't need weapon. Bloody smashes Lugnut several times but Lugnut can handle more than a few smash. Lugnut then punch Bloody chestplate and thrown Bloody to the other side of the mine.

"Ouch…not bad." Said Bloody. "But not enough."

Bloody charge again with his mace, he hit Lugnut violently on his helm and one more time on Lugnut tank. The shock was so intense that make almost make Lugnut purge. He then saw Shockwave being slowly but surely beaten and that give him strength. Lugnut punch Bloody at his chestplate, which thankfully hold the damage without breaking and affecting his spark chamber. Bloody fall on the ground, Lugnut move closely and prepare to finish him.

"You were a good fighter." Said Lugnut.

As for Lucier, the battle was a total catastrophe. Lucier is a good fighter with his laser Tonga but Breakdown is a more experienced warrior with his hammer. Lucier dodge all the attack but he cannot hurt Breakdown enough for him to lose some energon with his attacks. Breakdown knew it and was only waiting to Lucier to lose all his energy. Lucier was also conscious about this so he tries not to lose his strength. When Lucier was slowing down and Breakdown attack with his hammer and smash his protection plate. After one his it was broken and Lucier was in a pitiful stage losing energon in a lot of place on his body.

"You did your best." Said Breakdown with respect.

Hellbat was fighting Knock Out. Hellbat use his Nunchaku with great skills and Knock Out use his chain saw. Hellbat hit Knock Out many times and scratch his paint. Hellbat was in a hurry to defeat him when he saw Lucier trying to survive with despair. Knock Out was furious but his fury didn't overpowered Hellbat cares for Lucier. Hellbat defeated Knock Out and when he saw Breakdown about to finished Lucier and Lugnut was also ready finished Bloody rescue come for them.

Metatron appear and shot an arrow at Lugnut. He then kicks Lugnut faceplate. Lugnut was confused by this attack and Metatron finished it with his bow. He shot an arrow at close range on Lugnut chestplate and injured Lugnut. Lugnut was bleeding a lot of energon and knew he can't fight anymore so he retreated, after he saved Shockwave from Illusionness who's too exhausted to offline Shockwave because of Lugnut intervention.

Lucier was waiting the finishing blow but it never came. Breakdown wasn't interested to finish Lucier. He was about to walk away when Origin stand in front of Breakdown.

"YOU DEAR INJURED MY SPARKLING! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL REGRET THIS." Shout Origin with total fury. He beats Breakdown until he was completely destroyed. During the beating, Lucier clearly hear the metal of Breakdown protection plate being torn and breaking into small pieces. He then falls in stasis.

Origin took his servos at Breakdown neckcable and look in his optics.

"**THIS IS FOR MY SPARKLING. I SHOULD FINISH YOU NOW BUT…**You spare my sparkling and you also save Starscream sparkling. For that, I'll let you online this time." Said Origin. He let Breakdown go away and the decepticon retreated. They managed to escape thanks to the vehicons.

"…There gone…" Said Origin.

"…" The 3 still online culprits were silent.

"**DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN!**" shout slowly and with great worries Origin. He then takes delicately Lucier and return to the spaceship. Bloody manage to get up and Illusionness helps him to return to the spaceship. Before joining them Hellbat took the most energon he can for Lucier pleasure, when Metatron saw this, he decide to help him and take some too. Then they return home.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Medic room<strong>

Knock Out has finished treating Breakdown from his injuries. He then begins to treat Shockwave who as the third most injured. He was also frustrated not being able to treat himself and his scratch paint but Lugnut glare at him change his original plan to treat himself after breakdown. The operation was proceeding smoothly and soon, Shockwave was already treated. After he finished treating Shockwave, Lugnut fall on stasis because of a lack of energon.

Knock Out went into serious mode and immediately proceeds to Lugnut treatment. One little problem was immediately present…Lugnut is very heavy so Knock Out call help from 15 vehicons to just put him on the berth. Knock Out begins the operation and gives Lugnut transfusion.

Shockwave just look at Lugnut. He looks at his rival, his personal enemy, the one he always insult. _Why did you force Knock Out to treat me first, you were the second most gravely injured. Why? It's just…illogical._

When the operation was complete and Lugnut was stable, Knock Out goes to his personal room to heal himself. Shockwave just stay by Lugnut side. He didn't know why he does that, he didn't know why he cares for Lugnut and more importantly, he didn't know why he thought about those questions in the first place. He put his servo against Lugnut non injured part of his body, he just wishes Primus to let him survive and still be the same slag he was. He wanted Lugnut to be all right, he wanted to insult him, he wanted to break his ego and he just wanted everything to be back to normal, but he knows nothing will ever be normal again between them. Since they came to earth, their relation has change, their rival relationship his changing to a …friendship. _No…I can't be his friend, not with a muscular idiot. It will only end by betrayal and pain. _But it seems Primus has different plan for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin Spaceship: Medic room<strong>

Maynar was treating Lucier, since he was the most injured. Why Maynar? Because she has train herself to be a medic. She was in the operation room. Origin was in the medic room with the rest of his sparklings, even Makeshift came when he hears what happen. Origin can't stay still; he was worried sick about the well-being of Lucier. Hellbat was sitting silently, mumbling about is failure. He was too late to help him, Hellbat knew that and he feels so guilty about it. Bloody has finished his self-treating and was patting Hellbat backplate to comfort him. Illusionness and Metatron was only observing the door of the operation room quietly but suffer by worries.

Makeshift was sitting in by Hellbat side. He knew Hellbat was suffering the most. He was the closest to Lucier. They were close because they were the most similar. They both love pranks, they both loves playing and childish around and they live a similar past.

Origin finally talks; he decides not to shout for Lucier sake.

"What did have you thinking? Why did you go search for energon alone? It was just…stupid." Said Origin with anger.

"We just-" Hellbat try to explain their actions but Origin gives his a furious look.

"I don't care the reason. We almost lost Lucier…I almost lost the 4 of you." Said Origin, the more he talks the sadder he became and the less furious he was. "I…I just don't want to…lose any of you…never…I already lost…my brothers…I don't…want to lose…my sparklings."

All the pretenders' sparklings were silent. They just get up and hug Origin. Origin closes his optics and accepts their love.

Maynar get out of the operation room.

"So how is he?" Ask Origin.

"He will be fine, you should let him recharge tonight, I will stay by his side, all of you, return to your quarter…I can hear you walking." Said Maynar.

The other pretenders all nod.

"Tomorrow, I will listen to your explanation." Said Origin.

They all return to their quarter.

Maynar return to the operation room one last time before she recharge too. Lucier body was all repairs the best she can, Lucier was in recharge, he cease losing energon and his life wasn't in danger anymore. She was more worried about damage she could have missed. She decides she will call Ratchet now without Origin authorisation. A second opinion his always better than only one opinion.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Here's the end of this chapter.<p>

Hellbat: You better let Lucier survive.

Me: Don't worry, his life isn't in danger.

Hellbat: He's my best friends. He's better have a complete recovery.

Me: You shall discover all this in the next chapter: The healing path.

Hellbat: You shall discover the 3 sides healing path: Starlight observation, Lugnut recovery and Lucier recovery. Review to force the author to make a complete recovery of Lucier.


	27. Chapter 21

AC: Hellbat: Here's the chapter 21…You better made Lucier feel better.

Me: Can't promise anything.

Hellbat: You son of a-

Me: Let the story begin now.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Chapter 21: ****The healing path**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Medic room. (The morning…before the chapter Decepticon vs pretenders)<strong>

Starlight spark was still itching during the night, but when the night was advancing, the itching slowly change into pain. It was painful to Starlight so he wasn't able to recharge during the last hours of the night. His sire became very worried and immediately calls Ratchet when Ratchet came online. Ratchet was furious because he was only online and he was already at work, but immediately was serious when Starscream explain Starlight painful spark. A painful spark isn't something normal, but an itching spark was normal when it didn't worsen, that is why Starscream hasn't warned Ratchet immediately.

Something worried Ratchet a lot, Starlight itching spark worsen faster than any spark problem. Suddenly, Starlight began body began to shine.

"How could- There's no moon." Said Ratchet surprised.

"It…IT HURT!" Shout Starlight. The pain was intolerable for Starlight.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Shout Starscream with great worried.

"What's going on here?" Ask Skyfire. "Are you alright?" Say Skyfire when he say Starlight painful groan.

"I'M…SO FINE!" Shout Starlight. He was clearly sarcastic.

"Open your chestplate." Order Ratchet.

"Al-…Alright." Said Painfully Starlight. Before he open his chestplate, the others resident of the autobot base knew what happen in the medic room. Blackswords and Tear insisted to enter the medic room but Optimus refuse it. He would have stop Skyfire if he knew what happen and if he was there first.

"I saw nothing significant…Open your sparkchamber." Said Ratchet.

"What!" Shout Starlight. He felt it is too intimate for him.

"NO WHAT! FORGET ANY BUT YOU WANT TO SAY AND OPEN IT!" Order Ratchet.

Starlight opens his sparkchamber reluctantly and let Ratchet examine his spark.

"This is the first time I ever see this." Said Ratchet. Starscream and Skyfire look at his spark and they understood what he means.

Starlight spark was glowing with light, but not his original light. It was a green light like Starlight optics. It also seems like the spark was about to exploded. The spark seems to barely contain a lot of uncontrollable energy. The sparkbeat was clearly audible and sounded like a small explosion for each beat.

"WHAT THE SLAG!" Shout Starlight. He then panic a lot but Starscream hug his sparkling with all his strength. Starlight lost consciousness by a sudden pain caused by his spark.

"This is really bad." Said Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base control room night<strong>

Ratchet was alone in the room searching any information about this phenomenon but found nothing. Then he receives a call.

"How's trying to contact us?" Ask Ratchet.

"It's Maynar." Said the pretender.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help. Lucier is gravely injured and I need a second expertise from a more experienced medic." Said Maynar.

"Alright, but I will also need to talk with Origin about a big problem later."

"…euh…understood." Said Maynar uncertainly.

"I will help you without Origin authorisation right."

"Yes…"

"It's alright. I come immediately."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Operation room<strong>

"So Lucier is in here."

"Yes."

Ratchet enters the operation room and saw Lucier stated. Ratchet immediately observes Lucier. _Maynar did a good job operating Lucier. From the looks of it…everything's fin-No wait, I can feel something wrong in his chestplate_.

"We need to open his chestplate now." Said Ratchet.

Maynar obey his command and open Lucier chestplate. Ratchet immediately saw the problem. His inner circuitry weren't aligned correctly by an impact. If he was call only a day later, it will have been impossible to treat him without risk of complication or even offline him.

"Look like I'm here just in time." Said Ratchet.

He immediately proceeds with the operation with the help of Maynar, when he finish he observes his vital and saw everything is fine.

"Thank you. What will have happen if you came too late?" Ask Maynar.

"It depends on which circuitry isn't aligned correctly. Lucier can have a lot of problems like being completely paralysed, offline, mute, bedridden for the rest of his life, etc."

"Well-"

"WHO'S THERE?" Shout a voice. It was a furious Origin. "Who's with you Maynar?"

"It's Ratchet." Said Maynar.

Origin immediately enters the operation room.

"Why is he here?" He said barely staying calm

"It's because I needed his expertise about the result of my operation and he found something that could offline Lucier if he wasn't there." Said Maynar without any mispronunciation or wrong word.

"You have my gratitude Ratchet." Said Origin.

"I only do my duty." Said Ratchet. "I need important information that can help Starlight."

"What happen to him?" Ask Origin. Has the 2 get out of the operation room.

"I thought Makeshift talk about this…but I understand why he forgot." Said Ratchet. "His spark makes him suffer…as you can see in this holo image."

Origin looks at the image and was consternating by this image. "It's impossible…only Primus can release…You better get him someplace safe and desert for a while. He must release this energy. Sadly…he must also be alone. He risk to blow up all of you."

"What! Understood." Ratchet immediately returns to the base.

Origin closes his optics: _Starlight…my sparkling has the same power than Primus…the same than him. It must be a sign. Something big is coming soon and Starlight his in the center of this._

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base control room end of the night:<strong>

Ratchet has return to the base and immediately go search Starlight. He explained the situation and Starlight immediately understood. Ratchet sends him in a desert place and Starlight was alone in a no man's land zone.

When the day finally comes all the autobot notice Starlight was absent. Starscream was searching his sparkling everywhere until he rejoins them in the control room.

"Where's the little one?" Said Blackswords with worries. "And Makeshift…did he come back? Did he-"

"NO!" Shout Ratchet before Blackswords assume the wrong thing. "I send Starlight in a no man's land until he feels better."

"Where?" Ask Tear.

"I cannot tell you."

"WHY?" Shout Starscream and Blackswords.

"If you know where he is…you will rejoin him and he…might kill you accidentally. We must wait until he releases all of his energy. If he won't…he will kill all of us with a blow." Said Ratchet.

"Ratchet. Please explain to us what happen." Ask Optimus.

Ratchet explains everything happen during the night. They realise all what happen.

"Origin says Primus about this phenomenon…for real?" Said Cliffjumper.

"How can he know that? He isn't a doctor. Also, no one never really knew Primus" Said Arcee.

"He must be more than what he pretended to be." Said Wheeljack.

"But what Origin can really be? He's clearly not an ordinary cybertronian."

"I can give some answer." Said Optimus.

"You can!" They all said.

"I only have little information about Origin, but it might be this Origin after all. His knowledge in his processor is coming from past experience. What I found out is that he's one of the first cybertronian to ever exist; I'm not sure before or after the 13 primes. But he was the first pretender to ever exist. He was…is one of the kindest cybertronian to ever exist. He's the one who brought us order and harmony but also put an end of chaos on Cybertron caused by Unicron and also after we were under the rule of the Quintessons. If it wasn't of him…Cybertron may have been destroy much sooner than the civil war…even worse, we might never exist at all."

"You think it's him." Said Bumblebee.

"Yes, but his current mission is far different than before. He's only helping the pretenders…He must believe we all fail him, or even worse, he hates us and reject us." Said Optimus darkly.

"I'm not sure." Said Tear. "I think he protects the pretender because they are like him…like a family as Makeshift said before, when he took Starlight as a hostage. All what he's done is to protect his family…He only hates those how made his family suffer…if he was really rejecting us…he would already try to destroy you."

"I think he's even older than that…I think he may be one of the forgotten Prime. After all, he knew Starlight symptom about his spark pain and the link with Primus." Said Bumblebee.

"It's all supposition." Said Tear.

"THAT DON'T HELP US! WHERE'S STARLIGHT?" Shout Blackswords.

"I won't tell-"

"ENOUGH WITH THIS SCRAP AND-" Shout Starscream.

Skyfire put his pig servo over Starscream mouthplate and said calmly:

"Calm down Starscream. I think we should wait. He's not in danger and I'm sure Ratchet keep an optic on him." He then let Starscream speak.

"BUT-…Alright." Said Starscream. Then he points his claw at Ratchet. "He's better be safe…I don't want to lose him."

"I'll promise." Said Ratchet.

Blackswords tries to contain his rage and worried but since he knew it won't work, he return to his quarter, Tear after him.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later: Origin spaceship medic room.<strong>

Lucier finally got out of Stasis. When he came back, he can barely move his body. He decides to lie down. He turns around and sees Hellbat recharging, very close by his side.

"Hey, wake up brother." Said Lucier with a small smile.

Hellbat went online and saw Lucier weakly smiling at him.

"You're finally…online." Said Hellbat joyfully.

"Yes…Why do you say-…now I remember…That big hammer con smash me hard right?" Said Lucier in a comical way, but that just broke Hellbat smile.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…I…I fail you…I should have protect you…I should have fight Breakdown…you should have stay behind…I should have been more powerful…I…realise why I was left behind." Said Hellbat completely broken. "I'm just weak…"

"No…no…It was my fault, I insist to get some natural energon and I made you suffer because of MY stupidity and MY immature wish. I should have stay behind. I wasn't supposed to come here ether. I just insisted so much I drive Origin crazy."

"What did you do?" Ask Hellbat.

"I just say: Can I come along? Can I come along? Can I come along? Can I come along?..."

Hellbat look at him with belief. It was definitely his style.

"You should trust yourself more bro. You can do anything…You just have to believe in yourself. You are my best bro and all I did was because I look up to you. You're not afraid of anything, you're always watching my back, you always made me smiles and also, you're always kind and understandable, even if you drive the other crazy." He adds with a smile. "Never change Hellbat, please…never change."

"…I promise I will always be your brother, but I must change…I have to change…not my personality of course but…I must become stronger and…next time, I'll protect you…no…I'll protect all the pretenders. I will never let any of our kind suffer like I did. It was my promise I made to myself when I accept to be in the family."

"Oh…" but Lucier wasn't disappointed. He looks at Hellbat and adds: "I also made a promise...wait…What Maynar said about my healing process?"

"Full healing. You will be back to normal soon." Said Hellbat.

"Alright then…I promise to become stronger, so I will never be in the way of our family again and I promise to protect you from any pain that may appear in the future and made sure you will always smile."

"As pretenders, we never broke any promises." They both add.

"I'm going to call the others about your conditions." Said Hellbat.

"No…I'll scare them…no…only Origin…The student must beat his master one day." Said Lucier with a smile.

"Well…I'm curious about the result…don't go too far."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>No man's land (Unknown place)<strong>

Starlight was alone for a whole week. Ratchet brings him time to time energon, but other than that he just sits there suffering alone. His pain was unbearable. He then cries because of the pain. He's suffering so much he just wanted to be offline now, but he just suffers by the pain, all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

Riverad was watching Starlight suffering from the sanctuary. He just feels the pain like him but for a different reason. He was suffering because he can't do anything to help him.

"Is there a problem Riverad?" Ask Primus.

"Yes. I…can't stand this anymore. How many days until the pain will end?"

"I don't know. It took me 24 orbital cycles until the pain ends. It was worse than him. We can only wait. When his pain will subside by releasing his energy…I will train him how to use it. It will take 2 to 5 stellar cycles until his training ends."

"Can we do something to haste the procedure?"

"If I knew one…I will have already done it."

"Starlight…just hang in there."

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: medic room 2 days later<strong>

It's been nine days since Lugnut was in stasis. Shockwave cannot stay by Lugnut side all day so he do his duty faster than usual and return to his side until Megatron demands something. Finally, Lugnut went out of stasis. Lugnut look around and saw Shockwave completely heal.

"So the imbecile finally woke up." Said Shockwave.

"I sure love being insult after nearly being offline." Said Lugnut.

"…So…" Shockwave don't know what to say.

"So your fine. Good." Said Lugnut.

"So…are we…on our back from before we live on earth."

"You mean when we just fight and insult one each other's."

"Yes."

"I don't think I want that anymore. It was just a façade to me."

"A…façade?" Shockwave don't understand.

"Yes. Because I never…hate you. It was only in competition with you. I also respected you."

"Why?"

"There's only a few of us who are really completely loyal to Megatron. You, I, Dreadwing and Soundwave are 100% behind him."

"It is true but…"

"That's because I respect you."

"And Soundwave."

"I hate quiet type."

"…Illogical…Listen…I just want everything back to normal…I don't want your respect. I don't want to befriend you. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Suddenly shout Shockwave.

"Why?"

"I…I will never be betrayed again. Emotion leads to pain and betrayal. I decide to never suffer again so **I'VE CAST ASIDE MY USELESS EMOTION LONG AGO**!"

"…If it is your wish then I'll respect it." Said Lugnut. "But I will protect you."

"…That's only what I want. I don't want to suffer again. I will never…" Shockwave can't say what stay seal in his mind.

"If you really want everything back to normal, just walk out of the room." Said Lugnut.

Shockwave stand up…turn around and slowly walk away…but he hesitated a moment, he turns around and looked at Lugnut. Deep inside Shockwave…he wants to befriend him, but his past come in his way. Shockwave then…stay still for a moment. Then he turn around and walks away from the medic room. He regrets his decisions, but regret never stand before an incident.

Lugnut clearly saw Shockwave hesitation. Shockwave seems he wants to trust him but pain cannot permit him to express it. _Shockwave, I will always protect you from the shadow, like when he stabs you in the back. _Lugnut also never really express himself. He always protects Shockwave since he saw the great injustice he lived. He saw Shockwave broken dream and happiness since that moment. Lugnut always hates those who abuses of the others. That's why he joins Megatron in the first place. That's also why he protects Shockwave in the shadow. _Shockwave have a very big shadow. _Lugnut couldn't stop smiling at those thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin spaceship: Medic room<strong>

All pretenders where in the medic room. Hellbat has warned them of change. He said Lucier want to talk to Origin alone. Origin enters the room. After a while they heard Origin shout:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN DO SUCH A THING. YOU ALMOST MADE ME A SPARKATTACK. WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING?...WHAT! THAT'S STUPID…BEAT THE MASTER…THAT'S NOT WHAT I CALL A PRANK…WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU…STOP LAUGHING…I SAID STOP LAUGHING…I DON'T SEE…WHAT EPIC FACEPLATE I MADE…I…**STOP LAUGHING…**NOW I'M MAD…ALL RIGHT, YOU WANT TO PLAY SMART…NO BEGGING…I WON'T STOP…"

The other pretenders heard Lucier shouting: "NO STOP…GROSS!"

Then Origin gets out of the operation room and calmly said: "You can come in…he's fine."

They all decide to never ask what happen. They enter and congratulate Lucier for his recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Blackswords quarter<strong>

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Shout Blackswords.

"Calm down." Said Tear.

"He's…the little one is all alone. He…I can't stand this." Blackswords was sad.

"You can't help him…no one can help him." She said sadly and was about to cries because she knew she can't help Starlight.

Blackswords took her on his arms and hug her. Her helm touches his tank as she cries on him.

"Let's disobey Ratchet…He needs our help. I don't care the risk…He needs us now most than before. He needs our strength." Whispered Blackswords at Tear audio receptors.

"You're right. He needs us by his side." Admit Tear.

"Do you know how to crack the computer?"

"No. We only need to spy Ratchet. When he uses the GB, we will take the coordinates and the next night…We will use it."

"Alright, all we have to do is waiting."

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Here's the end of this chapter.<p>

Hellbat: Good news, Lucier will be alright. Sadly, we also have some bad news. That concerns all the readers.

Me: More than a Starlight only have one chapter and an epilogue before the end of the first act.

Hellbat: But don't worry. It's only the end of the first act. Not the entire series.

Me: I have some time to think about it and maybe, just maybe…I will create a new story after I finished More than a Starlight as a sequel to this story.

Hellbat: That's all folks.

Me and Hellbat: If we don't finish the first act in time before the 20 June, all we have to say is…

All the character from More than a Starlight come and Shout: GOOD SUMMERS DEAR READERS.


	28. Chapter 22

AC: Me: Here's the final chapter.

Hellbat: Sniff. Already…You will all miss me.

Me: I wish you will like it.

Hellbat: Remember, it's not the end. Sniff…I shouldn't smile not cry…Sorry.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**(Last chapter) Chapter 22: ****The spark and the light**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis: Security room<strong>

Soundwave was watching the Nemesis as usual. Nothing strange happen. Soundwave have done some research about the fighting style of Makeshift and didn't found any result which worried him. Without knowledge he cannot counter efficiently. He uses his memories to find something about a way of countering it. The only way is to keep a distance with him. He also hears the report about some strange cybertronian appearing in their mining site #132. It seems their leader is extremely powerful since he defeated Breakdown without any problem and quickly. Another major enemy appear for the decepticon. Suddenly, one of the monitor detect a powerful energy on the planet earth. He located it and warns Megatron about this energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: control room (Morning)<strong>

When the 4 humans learned about Starlight absence, they were greatly sad and mad at Ratchet. Ratchet explains them it was for everyone goods but they didn't listen to him. Ratchet realise how much the humans are attached to Starlight in different ways…maybe for the 3 sparklings. Jack, Raf and Miko are 3 children like the 3 sparklings, they have similarities that create a strong link between them. As for June, she was like a carrier (mother) for the 3 sparklings. Since they don't have their true carrier presence or online, June has taken that role by instinct and kindness. When they were here, they were by the side of Tear, Blackswords and sometimes Starscream because they all care for him and they ease the pain of each other's.

Days have passed since they learn it and until Tear and Blackswords began their plans. Makeshift has returned and announced that Lucier heals without any problems. They all knew about his condition since Ratchet explains it to them and they all congratulated Lucier for his recovery. He was worried for Starlight, he also lacks the information about his conditions except what Origin told him and it was only a few words.

Tear and Blackswords were watching Ratchet cautiously. When he uses the GB they try to see if he brought some energon with him. After 2 orbital cycles, they finally got him. The watch him discreetly without being notice. When Ratchet took the GB, they immediately took the coordinates of the GB. When Ratchet came back, he didn't see anybots around here. He returns to the medic room.

"So…when are we going?" Ask Blackswords.

"When everybot are in recharge." Said Tear.

"…Should we bring the humans with us?" Ask Blackswords.

"It's too dangerous…I think we should go the 2 of us."

"Understood."

When the night has come, they return to the GB and Tear enters the coordinates. They took the GB and were soon by Starlight side.

* * *

><p><strong>No man's Land<strong>

Starlight was lying on the ground when he hears the GB. He was worried something bad happen since Ratchet doesn't come here often. He didn't try to turn around because his spark makes him suffer too much to even move. He hears 2 different foot sounds. When they were close to him he tries to look at them and he saw…Tear and Blackswords.

"What…the…slags are …you doing…here?" Said painfully Starlight.

They didn't answer, it was obvious for Starlight. They took him and make him sit on Blackswords legs. His helm was in contact with Blackswords chestplate. Tear kiss him on his front plate. Starlight became worried he might kill them.

"Get…out of…here." Said pitifully Starlight.

"No we won't!" Said Blackswords. His servos were supporting Starlight so he wouldn't fall and also hugging him.

"We won't let you alone. We won't let you suffer alone." Said Tear.

"I…don't want…to…hurt…you…my fir…ends." Said Starlight.

"We know but we won't let you hurt yourself by being absent." Said Tear with a little smile.

"Let us be with you…We need you little one." Said Blackswords with sadness.

They stay like this for an hour until they hear a sound. Then they hear a voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a voice.

They turn around and saw Megatron, Soundwave and Airachnid in front of them. Starlight looked at Megatron and Airachnid with horror.

"We meet again Sire." Said Blackswords with a small voice.

Soundwave then point Starlight.

"What! You mean this sparkling is the source of energy?" Said Megatron with disbelief, until he saw Starlight shining body.

"So my victims is special…It will be a great pleasure to offline him, lord Megatron." Said Airachnid.

"No...We need him online so we can exploit this energy." Said Megatron.

"Over my offline body." Said Blackswords. He puts Starlight on the ground and took his swords.

"And mine too." Said Tear. She calls her weapons out of her arms and was ready to fight.

Blackswords charge at Megatron and begin to fight him. Tear was busy fighting Soundwave. Since they were all fighting, they were too busy to notice Airachnid moving closer to Starlight with murderous intension. She took her claws and then drop on Starlight vulnerable body.

Blackswords wasn't able to pass Megatron guard. After all, Megatron teach his sparkling his way of fighting so he knew how to block and countered them. Megatron was still proud of Blackswords great progress since Soundwave last report about him. Megatron decide to attack, Blackswords blocks the best he can but Megatron soon overpowered him and make him fall and injured him. The battle continued, each time Blackswords falls, he stands up and fight with more energy than before. Blackswords will of protecting his friends grown bigger and bigger.

It was the same for Tear. It was her first fight so she didn't have any chance to win. She tried to contact the base and successfully warn them about Starlight danger. All she have to do is win some time, but she won't resist a powerful and experienced warrior like Soundwave for long.

Airachnid hit Starlight again and again, but she can't hurt him. The light covering Starlight was too solid for her to injure him. Starlight feels his energy rising when he saw Blackswords and Tear in danger and completely forgot Airachnid. He then stood up, and, somehow, took Airachnid and throws her at Megatron directions.

"MY FRIENDS, GET BEHIND ME!" Shout Starlight, he didn't know what he was about to do, but he decide to trust his instinct. Tear and Blackswords broke with their adversaries and get behind Starlight. They both fell his energy and knew they have to obey him.

Starlight opens his right servos. Suddenly, all his energy moves to his right servo. Something appears over his servo. It was a ball of pure energy and has the size of his servo. This ball has the color of Starlight optics, green. He then threw this ball at Megatron and it blow up when it enter contact with Megatron chestplate. Airachnid was also cut by the explosion and Soundwave manage to dodge it. The explosion created a dense fog and blocks all visibility. When the fog dispersed they saw Megatron lying on the ground with an almost fatal injured on his chestplate, Airachnid was also in the same condition.

Soundwave took both of them and withdraw before they can finish them.

The 3 sparklings were amaze by what happen that they didn't hear the GB opening and the autobots and Makeshift rejoin them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

"It's time." Said Primus.

"It seems the pain as subside for now." Said Riverad.

"This night, contact him. We shall begin the training soon enough."

"Understood Primus, destiny finally began to be in motion."

"We must prepare him to face it…and pray for the best."

"I know." Said Riverad. "His journey begins now."

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base: Control room<strong>

It was the end of the day. The 4 humans came to the base. The 2 sparklings culprits to rejoin Starlight were assault by Ratchet rage mood until Optimus calm him down. They explain everything that happened and they believe it was the true.

"WOW! You shot a powerful ball that almost kills Megatron. AWESOME!" Shout Miko.

She continued praising Starlight for a while.

"So your back home." Said Starscream.

"Of course I am." Said Starlight.

"What do we do now?" Ask Jack.

"Having fun of course." Said Blackswords with a smile.

They smile at each other's and the day slowly came to the end and the night took his right. Little did anyone, including Starlight, knew it was Starlight final day with them for a long moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

Starlight was in the sanctuary. He saw Riverad coming to his direction.

"Hello my friends." Said Riverad with a smile.

"Hello…what do you want?" Starlight knew something important happen when he's in the sanctuary.

"I'm here to deliver an important message from Primus." Riverad said nervously.

"What is this message?" Ask Starlight unsure. It was the first time he saw Riverad nervous about Primus messages.

"He wants…you know…about your power…" Tries to say Riverad.

"I can take it. I'm strong after all." Said Starlight.

"Not enough." Whispered Riverad. He then talk louder: "He wants to personally train you. He wants you to control your power so you won't hurt anyone."

"That's very nice from Primus…there's something else to…That's what cause your nervously." Said Starlight uncertain.

"Yes…He wants to train you…far away from the earth, somewhere else in space, alone with him and me." Said Riverad. He finally said the message.

Starlight optics opens completely. He was frozen by the signification of this.

"I…I can't. Not after I finally found my Sire. I can't leave him…I can't leave my friends…I can't leave any of them." Protest Starlight.

"But if you don't…You would finally kill them…You are dangerous as long as Primus don't teach you…I'm sorry but it's the only way." Said Riverad.

"…I…can't leave…them behind…How long…How long must I train with Primus?" Ask Starlight. He knew he said the true.

"Between 2 or 5 stellar cycles." Said Riverad.

"…I thought it was longer."

"Primus can compress the time. He has more power than most cybertronians think." Said Riverad.

"I'll accept…I have no choice. I love all of them…I don't want to hurt them…So I have no choice but to accept his proposition…When shall I go?" Ask Starlight.

"When you are online…now" Said Riverad.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base: Blackswords quarter<strong>

Starlight was online. His helm was on Blackswords tank. He quietly free from Blackswords arms and walks quietly out of his room. He then walks to his room. He took his entire holo image collection and the music box. He then goes to the control room when he hears someone whispered to him:

"It's a little soon, my little Starlight." It was Starscream, his Sire.

"…" Starlight looks away from Starscream.

"You can tell me what happen." Said his Sire.

"I…Alright, but don't wake anybot please." Starlight then explains his dream to his Sire. He listens to him quietly.

"I…see." Said sadly Starscream. He understands what's happening. His sparkling is going somewhere out of his reach…out of his life again. It hurts him more this time since it's not his decision but his sparkling choice.

"I must go…I'm sorry Sire. I do…I really love you but…I don't want to lose you because of me. This energy may overtake me again. I…I'm sorry, after all this time, when we are separated…and united again for a such short time…and now we must part away…but this time, I will come back sooner. Please…You have to let me go."

"You've grown up so much. You really are my sparkling. I love you so much…I know I must let you go…you…You will miss me."

"Sire?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me on your shoulders…one last time?"

"Sure." Said Starlight with a smile.

Starscream put his sparkling on his shoulders and escort him outside the autobot base. They look at the bright and beautiful star in the sky. Then they saw a shooting star passing through the sky.

"It's time." Said sadly Starlight.

His Sire put him on the ground. Starlight was shining again. He looks at his Sire with sadness.

"Good bye, my sparkling." Said Starscream.

"Good bye, my Sire." Said Starlight. A long tear pass through his faceplate. He then flew to the sky, he then slowly disappear in the sky. Then…He was out of the earth atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day: Autobot Base: Blackswords room<strong>

Blackswords awoke from his recharge. He immediately sees something wrong. Starlight wasn't there. Tear awoke next and saw Blackswords worries. She knew Starlight was absent. They search all around the base and they didn't find him. They hear Starscream voice in their com. link:

"This is Starscream, everyone come to the control room immediately."

Everyone was in the control room, the humans, the autobot and Makeshift. Starscream then explains why Starlight was absent. They were all consternating by Starlight decision to go somewhere they can't reach him.

It took a lot of time but they accept his decision…after one week, but Blackswords was stubborn. He was in his quarter and refuses to go out for one more weak. _You're an idiot. Why…Why did you go away? I promise I will always protect you…not the opposite. What…What can I do without you? I'm sorry…I…I should…I can't do anything. I'm too weak to fight my Sire…I'm too weak to protect you…I'm too weak to help efficiently the autobot…I can't do anything…No…I already successfully protect you and Tear…I must become stronger. I must go over my limits. I must be ready…when you come back. I will be ready. I will show you my true strength. I…I know you have no choice…I know…It's just…unfair…I'm sorry._

Blackswords hear someone enter his quarter, it was Tear.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm better." Blackswords answer.

"What are you going to do know?"

"I will train; train until I can protect you and the little one…no…Starlight…and you?"

"I will train with Arcee and Makeshift. Makeshift accept to train me with my pretenders ability. Also…Origin will help me and teach me his battle arts. So I will be here less than before."

"…Alright. I…I guess it was inevitable. We must part away for now."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't…now I'm fine."

"Let's play with the humans. They will be happy to see you before our intense training."

"Sure." Said Blackswords with a smile.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Here's the end of the final chapter.<p>

Hellbat: Soon, the epilogue and it will be the final end of the act 1.

Me: Sorry it ends so soon.

Hellbat: Have fun with all the other stories. But I will be back.

Me: Of course…There's still an epilogue.

Hellbat: /$*/$ you.


	29. Epilogue

Me and Hellbat: Here's the epilogue…

Hellbat: We say it at the same time…

Me: Weird.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>More than a starlight<strong>

**Epilogue: A year passes in the eyes of the stars**

* * *

><p><strong>Resume of the year<strong>

As time pass by, Blackswords was only training. He ceases to play video games and concentrate on his battle skills. He has the firm intentions to protect those he cares and when he will be ready, He will demand something important to Optimus.

Tear was training to use all of her T-Cog capacities. She also learns from Makeshift and Origin ancient battle skills so she can defend herself. She became stronger and stronger so she won't cause anymore problem by her weak battle skills. With Arcee, she learns how to use her weapon and how to aim well with her blasters.

Time pass and season change, and Joyce and sadness pass because time is moving out. Time is moving out. Jack, Raf and Miko birthday has been celebrate with the autobots and the Pretenders and have fun. Origin began to really trust the autobots present in the base and talk more openly to them. He realises not everybots hates the pretenders, some respect and see them as true cybertronian. Lucier finally completely recover and with Hellbat, train and became stronger. They are training to make up their promises. Lucier was happy during his convalescence: Hellbat give all the natural energon to him…to the disappointment and sadness of Bloody.

Time pass and pass, Starscream was talking with Skyfire. After a while, Starscream announce that he will, when his sparkling back, tell his full story, his pass, why everything happen that way, but only when his sparkling will be back. Optimus was observing his sparkling with great happiness and sadness. He was so proud of her, her spark was more pure than him and also was more kind that even Primus himself. He was sad that she train to fight, it means she may fight into this war, she might lose that pure spark…But deep within him, he knew it won't happen. Blackswords and Starlight will never let this happen. They all watch each other's.

Times pass and pass, Blackswords play with the kids more often than when he began to train, Tear also. They were paying a little more attention to Miko who appears to become sadder each day. Bulkhead tries to talk to her. All she said was to just…live in the present. The human kids study more for school. It seems they decide to try harder in school. The all have a dream and are ready to do anything to realise it. The kids explain that, if the keep waiting, they will never reach their dreams and they realise that thanks to all of them.

Times pass and pass and melancholy is bigger each days. Starlight absence changes the atmosphere of the base. His young, matured and intelligent spirit isn't shining in the base. The entire autobot group, the humans and the sparklings are watching the stars when the night permitted it. It makes them feel better, like if he was watching them with his bright body.

Times pass and pass, season are changing and tear fall from eyes. It was summer, the kids finished their class with great score, even Miko, but they were sad, Miko must return home. She must return to her family. When she was about to go away, she made her announcement to the autobots, the autobots realise they were the only one who didn't know about this. Miko was crying. She was so sad to leave them. She was so sad because she will meet them less than before. She can still see them thanks to the GB but not that often. Miko was crying because she never found out the courage to confess something important. She then goes to the airport. Jack, Raf, June and Tear, in her human form, accompanied her. Miko will soon enter in her plane. Suddenly, she found her courage, she turn around and kiss Jack on his mouth for a few seconds. Jack was so surprised he said nothing. Miko was crying and she said with an outburst passion: "I love you." To Jack. She falls in love with him, she didn't know why, she stills don't know, but she loves him. Jack then look at Miko's eyes and he kiss her to. She then go to her plane, she return to Tokyo, but she decides that when she's an adult, she will return live in Jasper, whatever her parents says, it was her place, her soul was with them, all of those she know and love.

Times pass and pass and everything is the same and different. Training and training, sadness and small joy.

Times pass and pass and relation evolves. Blackswords and Tear became closer and closer. They both feel attraction for the other. They both begin to fall in love. Arcee and Cliffjumper were outside the passion of the new love and their loves remain the same. They finally officially bounded together and joy and celebration was in the base.

Times pass and pass, and the pretenders remain the same. They were all still a big family of love. Tear was slowly becoming closer to them but she still remains with the autobot. It doesn't upset Origin anymore. He trusts the autobot. After a so long time, he finally begins to really trust a non-pretender.

Times pass and pass and the star was still bright as usual. Starlight was in his training with Primus and Riverad. His spark began to be stable and his power began to be completely controllable.

Times pass and pass and Shockwave and Lugnut don't speak to one each other's. Megatron was sad and painful because his sparkling was still not by his side, but he understands why. Soundwave feels he needs to be stronger so he can protect Megatron. Knock Out and Breakdown was still the same but times to times Breakdown felt extremely sad by an old pain.

Times pass and pass and relation evolves. Raf and Unicron was closer than before. Raf accept Unicron presence and began to talk more casually. Raf speaks about his live and Unicron listen to him patiently. Then Unicron began to tell his tells to Raf, his true tales. He doesn't want to lie to his sparkling, he never did to Ragnarok and he won't to Raf.

Times pass and pass and a year has pass. Times pass and pass and the future held infinite possibilities.

* * *

><p>AC: Me: Here's the end.<p>

Hellbat: Good-bye all of you. Especially you kcrb0202.

Me: The second acts will soon begin. Sooner than I want.

Hellbat: That's some good news.

Me: Well, It's time to say good-bye.

Hellbat: The second act will begin the first July.

From every character in the story: Have a nice summer.


End file.
